


Puyo Puyo Tetris 2

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: A Hypothetical scenario of what would happen if Tee and the Tetra crew somehow returned to the Puyo Puyo universe.
Relationships: Maguro & Ess, Ringo Ando/Tee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. A Scattered Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally started March 6, 2019, and finished December 31, 2019. The entire story was posted onto the English Puyo Puyo Community. If you would like to see the stories I make posted live. you may visit this Discord server at https://discord.gg/MYh8SY  
> If you prefer the authentic experience, straight where it originally came from, you can find it at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iYhYIhYmcIw42qGlaHVYC2mGMeJeO7NuOsXDe8WSKt0/edit  
> Right now I only have the time for the first two chapters, but tomorrow I'll upload the rest of it onto here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tetra Crew meets back up with the Puyo crew, and repair their ship they just destroyed

**PROLOGUE**

**SCENE 1: S.S TETRA - SPACE**

_TEE is sitting alone in his chair in the cockpit, piloting the Tetra. He looks bored._

**TEE** : Another peaceful day out here. Feels like there hasn’t been anything in sight for days. ( _He sighs_ ) Why can’t anything actually interesting happen around here? It’s getting real boring just staring at nothingness for hours on end. Guess I’ll just bring up the news… 

_Tee hits a button on his dashboard that brings up a massive translucent screen in front of him, filled with news and information._

**TEE** : Let’s see… “New intergalactic traffic laws to be in place soon”? That usually means, “In 5 years”, but I should look into that anyway. ( _He looks around some more_ ) “President of Tetrania found guilty of bribery”. Not surprised at all by that. ( _He swipes the screen_ ) “Keeper Day to start Tetuary 14th”. Wait, Tetuary 14th? Wasn’t that… yeah, that was the day I beat Ex in a Tetris battle and took the role of commanding this ship. That must be what they’re celebrating. Wait, that was one whole year ago?! I’ve just been staring into space for that long?! Wow, did I even do anything meaningful in all this time? I mean, I’ve explored so much of the universe and visited so many worlds, but I never made any real connections with people that aren’t my crewmates. Well… except for that one girl…

_Tee then checks the screen again and notices the time. It’s 2:08._

**TEE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Hey wait, where’s Ex? He’s usually a stickler about checking up on me at 2:00. It’s not like him to just forget about that. Where could he be…? Actually, you know what, I’m thinking too much into this. The existentialism is probably getting to me. ( _He turns his head to the door behind him_ ) Hey, O! Come here!

_O peeks his head through the door._

**O** : Pi?

 **TEE** : Ex isn’t showing up, so we’re doing this the old-fashioned way. Time for the daily report.

 **O** : Pipi?

 **TEE** : No, I can’t just go over and tell Ex, I have to keep my eyes peeled. Besides, it’s quicker if I just tell it to you.

 **O** : Piiii…

_O fully enters and takes the other seat. Tee clears his throat._

**TEE** : Captain’s report. Once again, the cosmos are as clear as can be. No wormholes, black holes, supernovas, or any other type of space oddity can be seen. End of report.

_O tries to send the message._

**O** : Piiii?

 **TEE** : Wait, what did you say?

 **O** : Pipi pi pi pipi.

 **TEE** : What do you mean, “Message failed to send”? 

**O** : Pi pi.

 **TEE** : That’s impossible. Anything that’s sent through you will always get sent to Ex immediately, right?

 **O** : Pi.

 **TEE** : So then how come you can’t send it?

 **O** : Pi pipi.

 **TEE** : Um… Let’s see… I guess you could just relay what I said to him by going through that portal.

 **O** : Piiiiii… 

_O leaves back through the door._

**TEE** : “Message failed to send”... “Message failed to send”... How could it not send? Is it something with O? If the problem’s on his end, why hasn’t anyone said anything yet? Could it be...( _He trails off as the Tetra’s alarm sounds_ ) Now what could that be? ( _He notices that his entire window has been blocked off by Puyos_ ) Oh.

_Tee struggles to move the steering wheel, but it won’t budge. ESS barges in._

**ESS** : Tee! What in the Milky Way is going on?! ( _She looks at the Puyo covered window_ ) Great, it’s only been a month and now those colored blobs are back? Don’t tell me you’ve lost control again!

 **TEE** : It’s not my fault, Ess! We shouldn’t be having this problem right now!

 **ESS** : That’s what you said the last time we had a problem!

 **TEE** : Don’t you realize it?! Ex is constantly watching the boundary, and we have a direct portal to him! It should never have opened again!

 **ESS** : Well, here we are! Great job keeping that boundary closed, huh?

 **TEE** : Quit arguing with me and get back to work! We might be able to get out of this!

 **ESS** : ( _Groan_ ) Fine, but if we crash, I’m blaming you!

 **TEE** : ( _Mutters_ ) How generous of you.

_Ess leaves the cockpit. O enters again, looking panicked._

**TEE** : What is it, O? Can’t you see I’m a bit busy here?

 **O** : Pipipipipi!

 **TEE** : He’s not there?!

 **O** : Pipi! 

**TEE** : I guess that explains the Puyos, but… where _would_ he be, then?!

_Tee and O hear screams coming from inside the Tetra._

**O** : Pipi! Pipi!

 **TEE** : Yeah, I know everyone’s in a panic, but there’s not much I can do about it.

 **O** : Ppipipi, pipi.

 **TEE** : You want me to try and calm them down?

 **O** : Pi! Pi!

 **TEE** : I’ll give it a shot. No guarantees, though. ( _He pulls down a microphone-looking object and speaks into it_ ) This is your captain speaking. I know the situation looks grim, but don’t worry, it’s only some slight turbulence. Just keep doing what you do, and we’ll get through this, safe and sound. Trust me, when we work together, we never crash.

_The screams get louder._

**TEE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Well, I tried.

**CHAPTER 1: A Scattered Welcome**

**1-1: Hey, It’s You!**

**SCENE 1: SUZURAN HIGH - DAY**

_AMITIE, ARLE, and CARBUNCLE stand outside one of the doors of Suzuran High. Arle seems impatient._

**ARLE** : You did say she gets out at around this time, right?

 **AMITIE** : Yup. Bell rings at 2:11, on the dot.

 **ARLE** : Well, what’s the time now?

 **AMITIE** : Uhh… ( _She looks at her watch, then realizes she doesn’t have one_ ) Not sure.

 **ARLE** : Really? You don’t know?

 **AMITIE** : Not the exact time, no.

 **ARLE** : Then how do you know it’s around 2:11?

 **AMITIE** : I use the sun as a reference. ( _She squints at the sun, making a square with her fingers and putting the sun in it_ ) The sun usually hangs there at around 2:00, so I decided it was a good time to get you two.

_Arle and Carbuncle also squint at the sun._

**ARLE** : No, that’s definitely more of a 1:30 when the sun’s there.

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gu gugugu gu.

_Arle looks at Carbuncle, confused._

**ARLE** : Where are you getting 3:00 from?

 **AMITIE** : Ok, so it’s not exact, but if we average out our two guesses it’s about… 1:55? Only about 15 more minutes of waiting!

 **ARLE** : Wait, you got the math wrong, it’s actually about-

_The Suzuran High bell rings._

**ARLE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Zero more minutes, apparently. 

_Students in similar uniforms rush out the door. Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle get out of the way._

**AMITIE** : Woah! Where are they all in a rush for?

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gugugu?

 **ARLE** : I highly doubt anyone has the house to host a party for all of them, Carby.

_More students pass by. Arle looks back up at the sky._

**ARLE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) I still think that looks like a 1:30 sun to me.

 **AMITIE:** We could always ask Ringo about it. She’d be the one to know.

 **ARLE** : Yeah, you’re probably right. Where is she, though?

 **AMITIE** : I was told to look for her at this door, so she should be coming out at any time. I haven’t seen any red hair, though. 

_The flood of students suddenly stops. Carbuncle peeks into the school halls._

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu~! Gugu~!

 **ARLE** : Wait, you see her? Where?

_RINGO and MAGURO enter out of the Suzuran High doors, both carrying backpacks._

**RINGO** : ( _To Maguro_ ) I keep telling you, the answer to #3 was 31.63 eVs. You’re supposed to take the wavelength they give you to get the frequency, then you use Planck’s constant to- _(She notices Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle.)_ Oh, hey there. I didn’t expect you guys to wait out here like this.

 **ARLE** : Ringo, I need you to settle something between me and Amitie.

 **RINGO** : ( _Confused_ ) Ok… what is it?

_Arle points up to the sky._

**ARLE** : You see where the sun is positioned?

 **RINGO** : Yeah, I see it. What about it?

 **ARLE** : If you were to guess what time it is from where the sun is located, what would you say?

 **RINGO** : I’d say, “Not enough information”

 **ARLE AND AMITIE** : “Not enough information”? 

**ARLE** : What do you mean? 

**MAGURO** : You see, Arle, because the Earth is tilted slightly, the amount of daylight we have on our journey around the sun is constantly changing ever so slightly each day. It’s the reason we have Daylight Savings Time in the first place. ★

 **AMITIE** : Huh.

 **ARLE** : And I always thought Daylight Savings Time was pointless.

 **RINGO** : I mean, it still is, but that’s beside the point. So… now that we’re all here together, what shall we do?

 **ARLE** : Let’s see… we could head down to the arcade if someone is willing to lend some cash.

 **AMITIE** : I hear Rosina’s opened again for the season. I’ve been dying for some good ice cream.

 **MAGURO** : I brought D&D with me today. We could just find a table somewhere and get to roleplaying! ★

 **RINGO** : You all present some really good options. Decisions, decisions…

_Screams are suddenly heard in the background._

**ARLE** : Hey, what are they all screaming about? 

_The five look around. Ringo notices a large, alien object, going down in smoke._

**RINGO** : Uh, guys… ( _She points to the falling object_ ) I think it might be that.

_The rest turn to look._

**AMITIE** : Holy smokes! Something’s falling down from the sky!

 **MAGURO** : And I don’t think it was trying to land here! ★

 **ARLE** : It’s heading straight for Nahe Woods! Oh, I hope it doesn’t hit any poor animals… 

**RINGO** : Wait… why does that look familiar…?

_The ship hits the nearby forest, and a large, booming sound can be heard, along with several smaller booming sounds after it. The five take a moment for what happened to sink in. Then, Ringo speaks up._

**RINGO** : Can I propose an idea?

 **MAGURO** : Sure! What’cha got? ★

 **RINGO** : How about we all go check out what happened over there?

 **AMITIE** : I’m way ahead of you! 

_Amitie bolts into the forest._

**ARLE** : Great idea! I had that as well! 

_Arle sprints off with her. Carbuncle follows suit._

**MAGURO** : I can’t think of anything better to do! ★

_Maguro joins the other three._

**RINGO** : ( _To herself_ ) Seriously, why do I feel like I recognize that huge object? Like I had some emotional connection to it or some point or another? Is it triggering memories I don’t remember? Is it- 

_Ringo realizes that everyone has left her behind._

**RINGO** : ( _Yelling to the others_ ) Hey, wait up, guys! 

_Ringo tries to catch up with them._

**SCENE 2: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and MAGURO hide behind a bunch of bushes, nervously looking at the damaged ship that had just fallen. The ship itself is covered in soot and dirt and has fallen multiple trees._

**MAGURO** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Do any of you know what that is?_ _★_

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _It looks kinda reminiscent of something, but I just can’t seem to put my finger on it._

 **AMITIE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Seems friendly, though. Should we just go up and talk to them? It definitely didn’t arrive here on purpose._

 **CARBUNCLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Gugu? Gugu gu gu?_

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Yeah, Carby’s right. How would you know they’re friendly?_

 **AMITIE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _We can’t just mistrust them because they’re not a part of our world. If they really were out to kill us, they would’ve sent out a whole fleet, not one fledgling ship._

 **MAGURO** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Maybe this is some elaborate bait to trick us into thinking they are weak and innocent. ★_

 **AMITIE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Maybe, but we’ll never know unless we try to communicate. I, for one, will not let them struggle out here in this poor, unforgiving world._

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _This is a suburban, well-off town, Amitie. What’s there to struggle with?_

 **AMITIE** : Don’t make assumptions like that! The air could be _poisonous_ to them!

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Okay, Okay. Just calm down for now. We’ll figure out a way to handle this._

_RINGO runs in. She seems to be out of breath._

**MAGURO** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Ah, Ringo, you finally showed up. Taking your afternoon stroll, I see? ★_

 **RINGO** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Look, Maguro. Just because you bike to school in the morning, doesn’t mean you get the right to rub it in my face for taking the bus._

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Never mind that. Ringo, do you have any good ideas on what to do here?_

 **RINGO** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Um, Not yet. Give me some time. I’ll definitely think of something, though._

_Ringo pops her head out of the bushes and takes a closer look at the ship. Her face then lights up._

**RINGO** : ( _Excitedly_ ) Oh my god!

 **ARLE** : ( _Whispering_ ) _Shhhhhh! You might give away our location._

 **RINGO** : No, don’t you guys realize? It’s our old friends!

 **ALL EXCEPT RINGO** : Friends?!

 **AMITIE** : You mean we’ve met them before?

 **RINGO** : Of course we have! Don’t you remember them?

 **MAGURO** : Uh… I’m drawing blanks. ★

 **RINGO** : Don’t worry, I’ll help you remember. We had this whole grand adventure with these guys. There was a dog that was really smart, and a pair of twins that were always getting into trouble… 

**MAGURO** : It rings a bell, but not for anything specifically… ★

 **RINGO** : …And there was this robot, who made everything as clean as possible… 

**ARLE** : Oh yeah! Zed! He terrified me the first time we met.

 **RINGO** …And then there was a poofy green-haired girl… 

**AMITIE AND MAGURO** : Ess!

 **RINGO** : …This yellow orb thing… 

**CARBUNCLE** : Gu!

 **RINGO** : …And last, but most importantly, that cool-as-a-cucumber captain in tight clothes, Tee!

 **ARLE** : Alright, I definitely remember now. Blocks, crazy people, the edge of the universe, and all that other funky jazz.

 **RINGO** : Here, I’ll hop on over and do the re-introductions. You guys can stay put if you want.

_Ringo jumps out of the bushes and bolts over to the Tetra._

**ARLE** : She seems really enthusiastic to meet some people she only hung out with for less than a day.

 **MAGURO** : Eh, They’re old friends. If some of my old friends came through town, I’d do the exact same thing. In fact… ★

_Maguro gets up and sprints over to the ship._

**AMITIE** : What, you don’t have _any_ fond memories of them?

 **ARLE** : I mean, I have some, but not enough to call them “friends”.

 **AMITIE** : Well, you can change that, starting right now! Come on, join us!

_Amitie rolls out of the bushes and runs to Ringo and Maguro._

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu?

 **ARLE** : Yeah, guess we might as well.

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gu!

_Carbuncle hops to the rest of the gang. Arle follows suit._

**SCENE 3: S.S. TETRA - DAY**

_TEE and O have been thrown around the Tetra. All around, loose wires can be seen in places where there previously weren’t loose wires. The two look dazed from the landing._

**O** : Pi… Pi… 

**TEE** : I feel ya, buddy. That’s probably the worst crash landing we’ve ever had.

 **O** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Pipi, pipipipipipi.

 **TEE** : Look, the entire screen was covered. How was I supposed to pilot in that condition?

 **O** : Pipipi. Pipipipi.

 **TEE** : Smart steering? That thing barely turns at all! It would’ve changed nothing!

 **O** : Pi, pi pipipipipi.

 **TEE** : Listen, O, We have more important matters on our hands. We need to figure out what happened, and how to fix this. 

**O** : Pi, pi.

 **TEE** : First, let’s get out of this ship and find out what type of planet this is. Then, we’ll assess everything else.

_Tee pulls down the microphone again to speak into it._

**TEE** : This is your captain speaking again. Is everyone alright?

_Collective moans of discomfort can be heard in the background._

**TEE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Good, you’re all still conscious. I want everyone in there to fix any internal problems the Tetra might now have. O and I will track the surrounding area for any potential food, shelter, or overall help we may need. ( _He puts the microphone down, remembers something, then immediately puts it back up to his mouth_ ) And Jay and Elle, if you two wander off… I’ll know.

_Tee and O head on over to the exit door in their cockpit._

**SCENE 4 - OUTSIDE THE S.S. TETRA - DAY**

**TEE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Oh, I hope this isn’t broken…

_Tee pulls on the door and it opens._

**TEE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Alright, good. ( _He looks outside and sees fallen trees_ ) Huh, I feel like I recognize this from somewhere. ( _Jokingly, to O_ ) Do you think we landed on the same planet twice?

 **O** : ( _Angrily_ ) Pipipipipipipipi!

 **TEE** : Fine, fine. Start recording, O, this would be important to say to Ex.

 **O** : Pipi pi pi!

_Tee clears his throat as he slowly scans the area._

**TEE** : Captain’s Log. We seem to have landed on another strange planet. This one is filled with plenty of grass, trees, and other types of greenery. This planet does have a sun, with comfortable living temperatures. It seems that the weather here is average, with no common major storms. Despite the abundant amount of plant life, there does not seem to be any intelligent life forms…

_Tee turns his head and sees RINGO, standing there with her arms folded and a smug expression on her face._

**TEE** : … Anywhere around.

 **RINGO** : You sure about that?

 **TEE** : … Ringo! 

_Ringo runs over to Tee and hugs him._

**RINGO** : It’s been so long! How’ve you been?

 **TEE** : Oh, I’ve been doing great! Still the captain, as per usual.

 **RINGO** : Man, you’re lucky, Tee. If you had crashed down any earlier, I wouldn’t be the one greeting you right now!

 **TEE** : Yep, I’m definitely lucky. Out of all the planets to crash on, I ended up on this one… Twice! How did I even do that?!

 **RINGO** : On accident, I guess.

 **TEE** : ( _Chuckle_ ) Seeing you here has almost cheered me to the point where I could forget about everything that just happened to me so far.

 **RINGO** : You wanna know what will help you fully forget?

 **TEE** : What?

 **RINGO** : A good old-fashioned battle!

 **TEE** : Oh, Of course! You know me better than I do!

 **RINGO** : You ready?

 **TEE** : Never been readier!

 **BOTH** : Let’s do this!

**_Ringo and Tee fight. Ringo uses Puyo Puyo, Tee uses Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**RINGO** : Woo! That was the best fight I had in a while!

 **TEE** : What? No one else can compare to me?

 **RINGO** : Not even close!

 **TEE** : ( _He chuckles_ ) Good to know the title of “Tetris King” means something after all. So, is it just you who found me, or are your friends here as well?

 **RINGO** : Oh, they should be coming along soon.

_Ringo sees AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and MAGURO running to them in the distance._

**RINGO** : See? There they are!

 **TEE** : That’s great! I wanted to talk to them as well.

**1-2: The Mean, Green Teen**

**SCENE 1: BY THE S.S. TETRA - DAY**

_RINGO and TEE are standing together as AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and MAGURO run in._

**ARLE** : ( _Surprised_ ) Hey, Ringo was right! It is the Tetris people!

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gu… gugu?

 **ARLE** : What, is that a rude thing to call them?

 **TEE** : No, no, It’s fine. It is an accurate name, to be fair. In fact, I kinda like it.

 **O** : ( _Happily_ ) Pipi pi pipi~!

 **MAGURO** : Man, it’s great to meet up again. I thought we’d never be able to meet after the first time. ★

 **RINGO** : Wait a second… How _am_ I able to talk to you right now? Didn’t we make sure the boundary could never be opened again?

 **TEE** : Well, uh… 

_ESS comes out through the cockpit door._

**ESS** : ( _Angrily_ ) Tee! Can’t you go make yourself useful to us instead of yapping your mouth off?! ( _She realizes who Tee’s talking to_ ) Oh. It’s you guys again.

 **TEE** : Yup, it’s them! We have some time, we can talk to them like normal human beings.

 **ESS** : ( _Sigh_ ) It’s better than fixing the ship. ( _She goes up to Arle_ ) Hello again, uhh… Arly? 

**ARLE** : Close, but no. And don’t call me that ever again.

 **ESS** : Why not?

 **ARLE** : Someone much worse than you calls me by that name.

 **ESS** : That doesn’t say much. It’s _very_ easy to be worse than me.

 **ARLE** : That’s subjective.

_Ess then goes to Ringo_.

**ESS** : And you’re… John? 

**RINGO** : You’re way off.

 **ESS** : No, wait, you’re Paul!

 **RINGO** : That doesn’t even share a _word_ with my actual name. ( _Sigh_ ) Want me to tell you?

 **ESS** : No, don’t tell me! I’ll figure it out on my own.

 **RINGO** : Any other guesses?

 **ESS** : Not yet. I’ll come back to you, and I’ll have the best guesses around.

 **RINGO** : Whatever you say…

_Maguro walks up to Ess._

**MAGURO** : Do you remember my name? ★

 **ESS** : ( _Excitedly_ ) Yes I do! It was Magu- ( _Excitement goes away_ ) Wait, no I don’t.

 **MAGURO** : Come on! You had it, right there! ★

 **ESS** : No, it was incredibly far off from your actual name. I just know it.

 **MAGURO** : My actual name is Maguro, Ess. You just had to finish your sentence and you would’ve been correct. ★

 **ESS** : ( _Defensively_ ) Well, it must’ve been a fluke, then!

_Amitie walks up to Ess._

**AMITIE** : You definitely remember my name though, right? Right?

 **ESS** : Oh, I definitely remember yours.

 **AMITIE** : Yaaaaay~! (She _turns to the others_ ) See? I was the best friend to her out of everyone!

 **ESS** : It’s not for that reason, though.

 **AMITIE** : Wait, what?

 **ESS** : I remember everything about you, _Amitie._ And how couldn’t I forget someone like you? Your dumb beanie, that annoyingly pink dress of yours, your overall dumbness, your stupid, _stupid_ shrill voice…

 **TEE** : Ess, you don’t mean that. You don’t mean any of it at all.

 **ESS** : ( _Angrily_ ) Oh yes I do! Ever since I met her, I’ve wanted to fight her for the longest time, and you know what? I’m going to do that! Right here! Right now!

 **AMITIE** : And I accept! Because I’ll do whatever it takes to make you like me!

**_Amitie and Ess fight. Amitie uses Puyo Puyo, and Ess uses Tetris. Amitie wins._ **

**ESS** : Urgh… 

**AMITIE** : You feel better now?

 **ESS** : I just don’t want to talk anymore. I’m going back in to fix the ship.

_Ess walks back into the Tetra._

**TEE** : Amitie, ignore her. She’s probably feeling stressed right now, with the whole crashing again and whatnot.

 **AMITIE** : I don’t understand. Why didn’t she say anything like that earlier?

 **RINGO** : When you’re not in a good place emotionally, Amitie, you tend to say things you don’t really mean. We’ve all had something like that happen to us before.

 **AMITIE** : I guess that makes sense.

 **RINGO** : ( _To Tee_ ) Now, back to my question: How am I able to talk to you? We foolproofed this! This shouldn’t have happened again!

 **TEE** : Well, to be frank, I have no idea. I also thought we foolproofed this, but apparently, those fools just went right past our idea.

 **RINGO** : Do you have… _any_ idea of how you got here?

 **TEE** : You know what? I’ll just explain it to you guys, and maybe you’ll realize something that I don’t.

**1-3: Dog’s Off the Leash**

**SCENE 1 - BY THE S.S. TETRA - DAY**

_TEE is explaining everything he knows about the crash to AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, MAGURO, and RINGO._

**TEE** : … And that’s how I ended up here. I think.

 **ARLE** : Wow. What a trip.

 **AMITIE** : So let me get this straight… Ex is still the one keeping the dimensions apart, right?

 **TEE** : That is correct.

 **AMITIE** : And you weren’t able to find him today… which caused all this to happen right now.

 **TEE** : That’s my prediction, at least.

 **RINGO** : Well, do you have any idea where he might be? Like, at all?

 **TEE** : Nope, but we don’t have to worry about that.

 **MAGURO** : What do ya mean? ★

 **TEE** : Luckily, the crew was prepared for something like this happening after the last time we crash-landed, where we all got separated from each other, so we put an incredibly tiny tracking device on every single one of us so that we never have to worry about losing a crew member.

 **RINGO** : Ooooh! Could you show me it?

_Arle gives Ringo a very confused look._

**RINGO** : ( _To Arle_ ) Just curious.

 **TEE** : It’s under my jumpsuit, and I’d have to take it off to show you, so only if we have time. Anyway, these tracking devices update the coordinates to the mainframe every single second, so we can see where they are at all times, in case they have gone missing or, in the case of Jay and Elle, wandered off somewhere else. 

**ARLE** : Wait, so you don’t know where he is, but you constantly have his coordinates… That means you didn’t look at all!

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gugu!

 **TEE** : Ok, so I guess I was more worried about the ship than my crew, but I was in the heat of the moment! We all make mistakes under pressure! Besides, I can just do it right now. ( _He calls into the Tetra_ ) Hey, Ai!

_AI runs out in a panic. He sees the Puyo people and starts growling at them._

**TEE** : Do you happen to know where-

_Tee’s voice is drowned out by the growling as if Ai can’t hear him. He sighs._

**TEE** : ( _To the Puyo People_ ) Would any of you like to do the honors?  
 **ARLE AND RINGO** : ( _Excitedly_ ) I would!

 **TEE** : Okay, Ringo, go ahead!

 **ARLE** : ( _Distraught_ ) What?! What about me?

 **TEE** : It’s nothing personal, Arle, it’s just that Ringo has done this in the past before, and you haven’t. I only want the most experienced people for something like this.

 **ARLE** : But- 

**RINGO** : ( _Supportively_ ) Captain’s orders, Arle.

_Arle starts to pout as Ringo walks up to Ai. Ai’s growling starts getting louder._

**RINGO** : Alright, doggy, I see you want the best fight you can possibly muster! Now show your stuff!

**_Ringo and Ai fight. Both use Tetris. Ringo wins._ **

_Ai_ _stops growling._

**AI** : Whew… Oh, why do I always get in such a panic? Every single time, I make those around me uncomfortable and hurt my throat in the process.

 **TEE** : That’s Okay, Ai, we all have those moments. Anyway, I called you out here for a reason… Oh, yeah, what are Ex’s coordinates right now?

 **AI** : Oh. Yes. His coordinates… The thing is, I saw it with my own two eyes, and I simply don’t have the heart to tell you.

 **TEE** : What do you mean? Even if it’s on a dangerous planet, we need him to keep the universes separate. We have to rescue him. 

**AI** : It’s not where he is located, It’s just… I don’t want to say.

 **TEE** : Alright, I’ll look in there myself!

_Tee_ _walks into the ship_.

**AI** : I just hope he’s mentally prepared when he sees what’s happened.

 **RINGO** : Hey, Ai, what about the Tetra?

 **AI** : Ah, yes, the Tetra. It actually suffered minimal damage when entering the atmosphere, but I’m led to believe that some of the parts did indeed fly off. They shouldn’t be far, though. All of the parts most likely landed somewhere in this forest.

 **ARLE** : Well, finally, some half-decent news!

 **AMITIE** : I got an idea! Let’s go find those parts!

 **AI** : I very much like that idea, Amitie. I think there were about five parts that fell off in total. They should be light enough for one person to haul back here.

 **RINGO** : Alright, gang, let’s split up and find them!

 **MAGURO** : I’m always down for a good scavenger hunt! ★

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gugu!

_Ringo, Amitie, Carbuncle, and Maguro split to find the parts. Arle reluctantly splits after them._

**AI** : Best of luck, everyone. I’ll just be here, cleaning the debris off the Tetra.

**1-4: Gearing Up**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_In the same forest, somewhere away from the crash site, WITCH is looking for potion ingredients using her book of ingredients._

**WITCH** : Now the next thing I need is “The feather of a Blue Jay”… Should be simple. There are plenty of those birds that hang out in the trees around here. Now, where can I find one of their nests? ( _She checks a tree for nests._ ) No nests here. ( _She checks another_ ) Nope. ( _And another_ ) Nothing. ( _And another_ ) Oooh! There’s a nest! 

_A bird flies out of the nest. It’s red._

**WITCH** : ( _CONT’D_ ) No wait, that’s a Cardinal’s nest. ( _She sighs_ ) A Blue Jay should not be this hard to find. ( _She trips over something_ ) Owww!

_Witch checks what she tripped over. It’s a metal gear, roughly the size of her torso._

**WITCH** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Who just leaves a gear in the middle of a forest like this?! ( _She examines the gear_ ) Although, now that I mention it, it could be an ingredient for one of my potions… ( _She flips through her book_ ) It _is_ ! I only need a small amount to make an Ironskin potion! ( _She picks up the gear_ ) With a gear this heavy, I could easily sell hundreds of those. Oh, I’m eating fancy tonight!

_Witch hears a rumbling in the bushes. Suddenly, MAGURO stumbles out and points to the gear._

**MAGURO** : Hey, uh, I need that. ★

 **WITCH** : Huh? What are you making that requires a gear this big, dearie?

 **MAGURO** : Okay, I, specifically, don’t need that. However, a very good friend of mine does. Therefore, I need that. ★

 **WITCH** : Alright, what is _he_ making that requires a gear this big?

 **MAGURO** : Did you see the huge object that crashed down recently? ★

 **WITCH** : Yeah. What about it?

 **MAGURO** : Well, a couple of parts came off in the process, and that gear your holding is one of them. ★

 **WITCH** : Alright, I see your point. ( _She looks at her gear_ ) But the potions… 

**MAGURO** : Tell you what. I’ll battle you to get that gear back. ★

 **WITCH** : What’s in it for me?

 **MAGURO** : If you win, I’ll give you another gear! ★

 **WITCH** : Is there another like this?

 **MAGURO** : I hope so. ★

 **WITCH** : Good enough for me!

**_Maguro and Witch fight. Both use Puyo Puyo. Maguro wins._ **

**MAGURO** : Alright! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking this.★

_Maguro takes the gear from right out of Witch’s hands._

**MAGURO** : Whew! This thing is heavy.

_Maguro runs off. A Cardinal lands on Witch’s shoulder._

**WITCH** : ( _To the bird_ ) Don’t look at me like that.

**1-5: Fashion Sense**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_AMITIE is looking around for parts in the forest. She’s clearly been looking for a bit and is getting slightly impatient._

**AMITIE** : ( _To herself_ ) Hmmm… I still don’t see any parts around here. Although, what _would_ a part of a spaceship look like? It’d have to be metallic, so it wouldn’t break. But it would also have to be futuristic so that it would be useful to the ship… Like a solar panel!

_Amitie notices a small, brown, metallic part on the ground, with wires coming out of it, and a solar panel on top. She kneels down to inspect it._

**AMITIE** : Yeah! Something like this! 

_Amitie reaches her hand out but is interrupted._

**???** : Does someone like you _really_ need that?

 **AMITIE** : Huh?

_Amitie looks up. It’s DRACO CENTAUROS._

**DRACO** : Can’t you leave it for someone like Moi?

 **AMITIE** : ( _Confused_ ) What? Why do _you_ need it?

 **DRACO** : Can’t you see? I could obviously wear it on me to look more fashionable!

_Draco picks up the space part and puts it around her waist, like a belt. Then, she ties the wires together so it stays on her._

**DRACO** : See? Like this!

_Amitie stands back up._

**AMITIE** : Eh, it’d look better on the Tetra.

 **DRACO** : ( _Annoyed_ ) You may say that, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, hun!

 **AMITIE** : You can’t even see what it looks like on you!

 **DRACO** : ( _Angrily_ ) Alright, that’s it! You mess with the dragon girl, you get the horns!

 **AMITIE** : ( _To herself_ ) Wow. What a fragile ego.

**_Amitie and Draco Fight. Both use Puyo Puyo. Amitie wins._ **

**DRACO** : Hey, this wasn’t fair at all! You didn’t have this massive thing weighing down on you!

 **AMITIE** : Well, If it’s too much for you, you shouldn’t be wearing it. Here, let me help you.

 **DRACO** : What?! That’s not what I meant at all!

_Amitie quickly unties and takes the spaceship part off of Draco, with Draco constantly trying to swat away her hands. Eventually, she successfully takes it off Draco._

**AMITIE** : Bye! You could always find something else to wear!

_Amitie darts off with the part in one hand._

**DRACO** : Ugh… She’s right. I _could_ always find something else to wear. Like maybe… ( _She looks around_ ) the leaves on these trees!

_Draco takes a whole bunch of leaves off of a tree and skewers them on her horns._

**DRACO** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Teehee! I bet I look dazzling! … But I feel stupid.

**1-6: ‘Sualted by the Swordsman**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_ARLE is inspecting the forest for anything out of place, but her mind’s in another direction._

**ARLE** : ( _To herself_ ) Why do I feel like Tee’s up to something? Okay, look, there’s nothing inherently _wrong_ with what he’s doing, but the way he’s been acting just feels… off, compared to last time. At the very least, there’s some clear bias going on here. Like, he cherry-picked Ringo over me to tame Ai… _And she just went with it!_ Don’t you think that’s just the tiniest bit suspicious, Carby? ( _She looks down to where Carbuncle would be, then realizes he’s not there_ ) Oh. Right. He went off somewhere else. It feels weird having no one to talk to, for once. I mean, other than all the woodland critters… ( _Accusingly_ ) And anyone _else_ that’s near me… 

_Arle trails off. She notices an exhaust pipe, lying on the ground._

**ARLE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Huh. A small pipe just laying on the grass. That’s gotta be for the ship. Well, bias or no bias, I gotta help him out.

 **???** : Not so fast!

_SCHEZO leaps from out of the bushes with a rusty sword in hand._

**SCHEZO** : I don’t know who you’re helping, but he probably won’t need it as bad as I do.

 **ARLE** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **SCHEZO** : You see, my main sword broke while training, and the one I have left is the one I’m currently carrying. ( _He picks up the pipe_ ) I can easily smelt another sword with this metal, so let me lay this pipe on my anvil!

_Arle snickers._

**SCHEZO** : ( _CONT’D_ ) What’s so funny about this? This is a very real problem I’m having right now!

 **ARLE** : No, it’s not that, it’s just… the way you said it that I found kinda humorous.

 **SCHEZO** : You dare mock me for my shortcomings?! For that, I shall fight you! For chivalry!

**_Arle and Schezo fight. Both use Puyo Puyo. Arle wins._ **

**ARLE** : Look, you already have a sword of your own! This part is _necessary_ for the Tetra to fly, so I think it’s more important for me! 

_Arle yanks the pipe from out of Schezo’s hands and walks away in the other direction._

**SCHEZO** : Hmph! It’s not very ladylike of you to yank my pipe like that.

_Arle stops and turns around, flabbergasted at what he said. Finally, she collects herself._

**ARLE** : Hey, Schezo, quick question… 

**SCHEZO** : What is it?

 **ARLE** : Have you ever been arrested before?

 **SCHEZO** : ( _Shocked_ ) What?! Of course not. Why would you ask something like that?

 **ARLE** : Oh, no reason.

_Arle turns around and runs off._

**SCHEZO** : Actually, there was this one time, but I was just talking to some children on a playground! How else am I supposed to teach the youth about longswords?!

_Arle laughs harder._

**SCHEZO** : Shut up!

**1-7: An Offer of Life**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_RULUE is searching around the woods._

**RULUE** : Now where could my Princeypoo be? I saw him enter this forest, and I sure haven’t heard any rustling around, so he can’t be anywhere close to me at all. But that won’t stop me! I’ll hunt him down to the ends of the Earth! ( _She hears a faint rustling somewhere off in the distance_ ) Oh, I hear him! I knew he couldn’t run away forever! Oh, Princey~!

_The rustling gets closer and closer. Suddenly, CARBUNCLE appears from in between the bushes._

**RULUE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Oh. I’ve never felt so disappointed in my life.

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gu.

_Carbuncle hops past her and picks up a couple of wires with his mouth._

**RULUE** : Wait a second… The Dark Prince loves Carbuncle as well!

_Rulue picks up Carbuncle with her hands and puts him at eye level with her._

**RULUE** : ( _To Carbuncle_ ) I’ve got it! I’ll take you to the Dark Prince! He’ll just _have_ to marry me then!

 **CARBUNCLE** : ( _Very Angrily_ ) Gugugugu gugu!

 **RULUE** : Oh, you can’t go anywhere now! What, are you going to battle me or something?

**_Carbuncle and Rulue fight. Both use Puyo Puyo. Carbuncle wins._ **

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu, gugu.

_Carbuncle escapes Rulue’s grasp and runs off._

**RULUE** : Oh. you _can_ battle me. Well, that won’t stop me at all! I’ll just find something else that he likes!… Like Arle! … And _then_ he’ll see the dedication I have for him and fall in love with me! I just know it! 

_Rulue runs off._

**1-8: Devilish Intentions**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS - DAY**

_At first, there’s nothing going on, but then suddenly, the ground splits open with hellfire, and the DARK PRINCE comes up from out of it. Then, the ground forms back._

**DARK PRINCE** : Oh, I feel it in my bones! _Today_ shall be the day I finally get together with Arly and name her the Dark Princess! She’ll see just how amazing it is to rule the Underworld! The only question is, how shall I do it?

_He looks around and sees a grey engine lying on the ground, about the size of a backpack._

**DARK PRINCE** : ( _CONT’D_ ) An engine…? Aha! I’ve got it! I’ll make a machine to do exactly what she wants! But what would she want…? Curry! Yes, all the curry she’ll ever want! Once I make this machine, she’ll be begging to be by my side forever! Ahahahahaha!

_Dark Prince hears a loud sigh behind him and turns around to investigate. It’s RINGO._

**RINGO** : You _really_ don’t give up, do you?

 **DARK PRINCE** : Of course not! The Dark Prince _never_ gives up! Not when his heart is on the line!

 **RINGO** : I’m just saying, she definitely hates you more than she loves curry.

 **DARK PRINCE** : And how do _you_ know that, Little Miss Smartypants?

_Ready to prove a point, Ringo turns around to call to Arle._

**RINGO** : ( _Yelling off into the forest_ ) Hey, Arle!

 **ARLE** : ( _In the distance_ ) Yeah?

 **RINGO:** ( _Yelling off into the forest_ ) Would you spend the rest of your life with the Dark Prince for-

 **ARLE** : ( _Interrupting_ ) God no! 

**RINGO** : ( _Yelling off into the forest_ ) …For an infinite supply of curry?

 **ARLE** : ( _In the distance_ ) He doesn’t even know how to cook it right!

_Ringo turns around._

**RINGO** : ( _To Dark Prince_ ) I rest my case.

 **DARK PRINCE** : ( _Very Angrily_ ) You know what? If I can’t bribe her to be with me, I’ll find another way!

 **RINGO** : ( _Nervously_ ) …Like what?

 **DARK PRINCE** : I’ll bring everyone she loves down here with me!

 **RINGO** : ( _Shocked_ ) _What?!_

_The ground starts to separate under Ringo’s feet, revealing a massive ravine filled with magma._

**DARK PRINCE** : Enjoy your time down there! There’s plenty of fun to be had in the Puyo Underworld!

_Ringo sprints directly at the Dark Prince._

**RINGO** : ( _Terrified_ ) I won’t go down like this!

**_Ringo and the Dark Prince fight. Ringo uses Tetris, Dark Prince uses Puyo Puyo. Ringo wins._ **

_The ground below Ringo closes back up. She takes a few deep breaths to collect herself._

**DARK PRINCE** : Drat! I thought it would work that time. 

**RINGO** : Can I just take that engine? It’s clear you’re not going to need it anytime soon.

 **DARK PRINCE** : ( _Sigh_ ) Fine, you can have it.

_Ringo picks up the engine and starts walking off with it. Suddenly, she stops._

**RINGO** : You know, I just gotta ask… _Why_ do you keep going after Arle? Is there something she specifically does that no other girl does?

 **DARK PRINCE** : Why, you ask? It’s because she’s the most beautiful girl around! No one can even compare to her! 

**RINGO** : Well, that’s incredibly shallow, don’cha think?

 **DARK PRINCE** : Maybe, but I’m the ruler of the Underworld, for crying out loud! I can afford to be just a little shallow!

 **RINGO** : Apparently not, since she’s not in love with you at all.

 **DARK PRINCE** : ( _Aggressively_ ) Do you want to see what the fiery pits look like?!

 **RINGO** : ( _Terrified_ ) N-no… 

**DARK PRINCE** : Then begone, before I banish you for eternity!

_Ringo bolts off in fear._

**DARK PRINCE** : Hmph! What does she know about love? And what is she trying to do, telling me my heart is wrong? Does she even know who I am? I’m the Dark Prince, and nothing will ever change that! Ever! I’d like to see _her_ try her luck at romance! It’ll go down worse than anything I could ever do! 

**RULUE** : ( _Off in the distance_ ) Is that the mighty Prince I hear?

 **DARK PRINCE** : But not as bad as her, though. Speaking of which, I should probably be going.

_Dark Prince opens up the ground again and leaves through the hole, which closes up after him. RULUE enters, looking for the Dark Prince, but realizes he has disappeared._

**RULUE** : Oh, that Prince! Even when he tries to get away from me, he still makes me wonder how he can be so mysterious and cunning with his escape methods! I’ll figure out your tricks one day, Princey! Don’t you forget it!

**SCENE 2 - BY THE S.S. TETRA - DAY**

_RINGO runs back to the Tetra’s cockpit door carrying the engine._

**RINGO** : Huh. I got here back before everyone else did. I hope they’re all doing fine…

_The door opens. TEE and O walk out._

**TEE** : Ah, Ringo. Good to see you got the engine. Was it hard to find?

 **RINGO** : Oh, finding the engine itself? Not really. Fighting off the Dark Prince so that he won’t send you to the Puyo Underworld because you told him that he’ll never date Arle? That part was kinda difficult.

 **TEE** : Really? He’s _still_ going at it?

 **RINGO** : You’d be surprised, man. He’s been going at it for what feels like forever. I don’t entirely blame him, though; Once you have control of the Underworld, what else are you gonna do with your life? Boss around other people? That would get boring very quickly. Not that I would know, of course.

 **O** : Pipi… 

**TEE** : I can see your point, but it’s still baffling how persistent he is. Anyway, where all your friends?

 **RINGO** : I’m not sure. Shouldn’t be long for them, though. They didn’t have to fight a Prince like I did.

_Suddenly, ARLE runs in, with her pipe in hand._

**RINGO** : ( _CONT’D_ ) Ah, there you are, Arle! Glad to see you got a part as well!

 **ARLE** : Yup, and all I had to do was fight a creeper!

 **TEE** : ( _Confused_ ) Creeper?aw man

 **RINGO** : Don’t worry, it’s just the nickname she gives him.

_AMITIE cheerfully skips over to them, holding her solar panel._

**AMITIE** : Guess what I got, guys!

 **ARLE** : Oooooh! 

**TEE** : ( _To Arle_ ) Wait, you know how they work, too?

 **ARLE** : No, but it looks really important!

 **AMITIE** : Huh, that’s funny. That’s what Draco said about it when I was fighting her for it.

 **TEE** : Draco?

 **RINGO** : She was the dragon girl we met in space. Remember?

 **TEE** : She was a dragon girl?

_MAGURO pushes the massive gear into their sight, flattening multiple plants in the process._

**MAGURO** : ( _Exhausted_ ) You guys better be thankful for me. I had to roll this massive metal object all the way here, _and_ I had to fight a witch for it! ★

 **TEE** : Witches?!

 **RINGO** : We also saw those in space, Tee.

 **TEE** : Oh, right. It’s still kinda absurd to think about, though.

 **AMITIE** : So is this everyone?

 **ARLE** : Of course not! You’re forgetting about Carby!

_CARBUNCLE hops out of the bushes, with wires tied around his ears._

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugugu~!

 **ARLE** : There you are, Carby! Did you have any problems getting these?

 **CARBUNCLE** : Gugugu, gu-gu-gugu.

 **ARLE** : Wait, really? She’s _that_ desperate? 

**AMITIE** : What is it?

 **ARLE** : Rulue tried to fight Carby! Apparently, she wanted him so that the Dark Prince would love her!

 **TEE** : _There are people who love him?!_

 **RINGO** : Yeah, I know. He has this woman who will accept him with open arms, and yet he consistently yearns for the girl who wants nothing to do with him. 

**TEE** : Huh. It really _is_ harrowing what blind love will do to a man.

_AI walks out of the Tetra._

**AI** : Why, you’re all back, with the missing parts we need. I knew I could count on you guys. Just hand them to me, and I’ll put them back where they belong. 

_The five hand their parts to Ai._

**AI** : You know, this crash might be bad, but at least I can finally put my engineering skills to good use, for a change. 

_Ai walks to the Tetra’s back. Ringo notices that the ship is no longer covered in dirt and ash._

**RINGO** : Hey, you cleaned the Tetra while we were gone!

 **TEE** : Yup, and there was a whole lot to clean. I’m surprised you were able to recognize the Tetra in the state it was in. The ship was covered in so much soot and ash I could barely recognize it myself.

 **RINGO** : What can I say? I got an eye for that sort of thing.

 **ARLE** : Alright, Enough small talk. You went off to look at Ex’s coordinates ‘cause Ai wouldn’t tell you. So, where is he?

_Tee’s face becomes drained of color_.

**TEE** : Oh. Right. The coordinates… 

**AMITIE** : That’s probably not good.

 **MAGURO** : Is he somewhere incredibly dangerous? You know that we’ll help you find him, wherever he is! ★

 **TEE** : It’s not that, it’s just… well… 

**RINGO** : It’s just what?

 **ARLE** : Spit it out already!

 **TEE** : It’s just that he… uh… doesn’t have any.

 **ALL** : What?!

 **RINGO** : Wait, what does that specifically mean? Was it destroyed?

 **TEE** : That is a possibility, but it’s highly unlikely. They were designed to be nearly indestructible.

 **AMITIE** : Well, what do you think happened, then?

 **TEE** : You see, the tracking device will only send coordinates if it and the Tetra are in the same dimension. The fact that we don’t have his coordinates most likely means he’s out of this dimension.

 **MAGURO** : Out of this dimension? But how? ★

 **TEE** : There are some flaws in this theory, but it’s the most solid one we have right now. Maybe he somehow fell out, since he was so close to the edge? I’m not sure, but it’s not something we have time to think about right now. We need to find him as soon as we possibly can.

 **ARLE** : So we need to find him, but he’s not in this dimension… How do we _leave_ this dimension, then?

 **TEE** : Good question, Arle. Basically, at the edge of every single dimension is a barrier that seems unbreakable to the average person. However, what most people don’t know is that if you travel faster than the speed of light, you can break through that barrier and move on over to other dimensions. 

**RINGO** : You can actually travel faster than light?

 **TEE** : Ah, you’re quick to the punch. I like that. The S.S. Tetra is actually able to reach a speed faster than light travels. It’s able to do that using a little thing called Tetrium! It’s a resource so rare and valuable it was never even heard of until very recently. Now, I bet most of you know that according to the laws of physics, it is impossible for us to travel faster than light. Tetrium, however, is the exception. Each singular atom of tetrium is filled with so much energy it could power a whole city for millions of years. Use a sizable chunk of it at once, and you can go well beyond the speed of light.

 **AMITIE** : That’s really helpful! But, uh… Do we have any?

 **TEE** : Oh, we have plenty! Hold on, let me just show you guys some… 

_Before Tee can start moving, Ai leaps in from the back of the Tetra._

**AI** : Yip! Yip!

 **TEE** : That’s probably bad. You guys come along with me, I might need the help.

_Tee and the others go around back. Once there, they see an open trunk. Upon looking into it, they realize nothing is there. Tee looks distraught._

**RINGO** : I don’t think it’s meant to be empty. Tee, what’s usually in there?

 **TEE** : Oh, nothing major, it’s just… _All the tetrium_ … 

**ALL** : ( _Simultaneously_ )

Great.

Hoo boy.

This is gonna be fun.

Ugh… 

Pi… 

**ARLE** : So what now? Are these two universes doomed to stay forever merged without Ex?

 **TEE** : Actually, there’s a way to find it again.

 **MAGURO** : Really? How? ★

 **TEE** : The thing is, because Tetrium has so much energy in it, it emits a massive amount every second. This is actually really helpful to find some of it laying around, as you can check for where a massive energy emission is. How else would we find some of it in the first place? This energy scanning technology is actually in my gloves. Let’s see… 

_Tee taps on his right glove, bringing up a menu. He scrolls a bit, taps his glove again, and a number and arrow pop up. He brings the glove closer to his face and squints._

**TEE** : Aha! The closest source of Tetrium is ( _He points to his right_ ) 3 miles west!

 **RINGO** : Wow, you always seem to know the solution to any problem!

 **TEE** : You always gotta be prepared! So, what are we waiting for?

 **ALL** : Onward!

_Ringo, Maguro, Tee, and O head off to find the Tetrium. Amitie starts to head off too, but before she does, Arle grabs her by the shoulder._

**ARLE** : Hey, uh… can I talk to you for a moment? Just between the two of us?

 **AMITIE** : Uh, sure. What is it?

 **ARLE** : Have you noticed that Ringo’s been a little… what’s the word… _off_ ever since the Tetra crash-landed here?

 **AMITIE** : Huh? I haven’t noticed anything at all. She’s been completely fine! I think you’re just acting worried about her.

 **ARLE** : Amitie, hear me out for a moment. Remember when I wanted to fight Ai? But Tee picked Ringo to do it, and she didn’t even seem slightly phased that I wanted to as well? That’s not something like her to do!  
 **AMITIE** : I feel like you’re thinking about this too much.

 **ARLE** : Okay, but have you also noticed that she’s been incredibly enthusiastic about Tee coming back?

 **AMITIE** : All of us are, Arle. What’s your point?

 **ARLE** : Yeah, but she seems _overly_ enthusiastic about all this. She seems to suck up to him whenever she possibly can, and it’s really noticeable.

 **AMITIE** : And?

 **ARLE** : I’m just saying, the two of them are acting rather oddly to all of this. Tee seems to be taking this well, for someone who crashed his ship again onto the same planet. It’s almost like… 

**AMITIE** : Like what?

 **ARLE** : I don’t want to say what I think it is.

_ESS walks out of the Tetra’s door._

**ESS** : Hey, what are you two doing without the others?

 **ARLE** : Oh, nothing important. Just having a small conversation alone. 

**ESS** : Really? You couldn’t have that conversation with _them_? I’m highly doubtful it’s not important at all.

 **ARLE** : Alright, fine. We were talking about Tee.

 **ESS** : ( _Sarcastically_ ) Oh, him? Yeah, he’s been oddly okay with everything that’s going on right now. It’s not like, you know, a dimensional merge this big could have massive consequences. It’s not like our very expensive ship just got damaged in multiple places. And it’s _sure_ as hell not like he needs to take care of his crew right now.

 **AMITIE** : Do you not like him?

 **ESS** : ( _Angrily_ ) Of _course_ I don’t like him! He constantly acts like he’s better than us every single day we’re on _his_ God-forsaken ship, constantly telling all of us what to do, and whenever something bad happens, it’s apparently _never_ his fault! He just shrugs it off, like it was fate, or someone else’s doing! Because he doesn’t know how to drive a ship at all!

 **ARLE** : Oh, man… How long have you had this pent up frustration?

 **ESS** : ( _Seething with rage_ ) You would not _believe_ how long I have been waiting to tell an outsider all of this! Turns out, when the captain is decided by who plays the best Tetris, most of the time, you don’t get a, you know, _good captain_ ! It’s the dumbest system in the entire universe, and I absolutely **_hate it_ **!

_Ess starts to take deep breaths. Amitie slowly approaches her_.

**AMITIE** : Feels better?

 **ESS** : Yeah. Thanks, blondie.

 **AMITIE** : It’s Amitie!

 **ESS** : Sorry, it’s just… force of habit.

_Exhausted from shouting, Ess begrudgingly walks back into the Tetra._

**AMITIE** : Well, we’ve been standing here for long enough. Want to go join the others?

 **ARLE** : Yeah, sure. That Tetrium isn’t going to get itself.

_Arle, Amitie, and Carbuncle walk off into the trees._

**1-?: A Call to Pieces**

**SCENE 1: SOMEWHERE ELSE - UNKNOWN TIME**

_TEE is shown standing on the corner of a shoddily constructed building, with his back against the wall. His clothes are incredibly patched and flimsy, with multiple holes and stains on his clothing. He looks like he’s been waiting for a while._

**TEE** : Where is he? He said he would be here 10 minutes ago! 

_Tee turns his head to look around. There isn’t a single person in sight, but there are run-down stores, roads filled with potholes, and dim lanterns on rusty metal poles, all in a layer of smoke._

**TEE** : ( _He coughs_ ) Jesus, this place really stinks. Why would anyone willingly live here? There are so many better places to hang around, and yet they set up shop in this massive pile of garbage they call Tetrania.

_Finally, a boy with orange hair and similarly worn down clothes comes to meet Tee._

**TEE** : Well, there you are, Eff! What was holding you up back there?

 **EFF** : Oh, you know, the usual… A road was closed off because of a police investigation.

 **TEE** : Another one? This week? What happened now?

 **EFF** : A huge fight happened over there. It was brutal. Even though it’s been mostly cleaned, the road still has a distinct red stain all over it, and I counted at least ten chalk outlines.

 **TEE** : I gotta ask… Why do they keep doing it? Don’t they realize that violence gets them nowhere?

 **EFF** : How else are they gonna assert their dominance? It’s the only way you can survive around here, by showing that you are the top of the pyramid. How do you keep yourself alive?

 **TEE** : Me? I just scrounge up whatever they leave behind. It’s never much, and what they do leave is usually disgusting, but I’m still here, talking to you, aren’t I?

 **EFF** : That seems incredibly unhealthy.

 **TEE** : Hey, you’d be surprised what you find in a dumpster. 

**EFF** : Tee, is this really the life you want to live? Dumpster diving for the rest of your life until you die?

 **TEE** : No, but do I have another option? This place is like a black hole. Once you’re in it, it’s nearly impossible to get out. No other planet wants to trade with us, there’s barely any airlines that do flights here, and no one has the money to afford any way out. We’re stuck here, Eff, and if I want to spend my time dumpster diving, that’s my choice.

 **EFF** : Whatever you say. Don’t come crying back to me when you come down with an incurable illness. 

**TEE** : They’re all incurable! What does it matter?

_Sirens go off in the distance._

**EFF** : I guess we gotta say goodbye early.

 **TEE** : Guess so. See you around, Eff.

_The two run off in different directions. After running multiple blocks, Tee slows down to catch his breath. Suddenly, a paper flies into his face. After taking the paper off of his face, he starts to read the paper. Then, he starts smiling._

**TEE** : Maybe there _is_ a way off this planet, after all.


	2. Well Manored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and part of the gang investigate a mansion for potential Tetrium

**CHAPTER 2: Well Manored**

**2-1: Pulling the Klug**

**SCENE 1: PRIMP PLAZA - DAY**

_ MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE enter the plaza. _

**TEE** : Hey, I remember this place! The last time I was here, there were tetrominoes everywhere! Nice to know that this plaza looks undamaged.

**O** : Pipipi pi!

**RINGO** : Yup, they did a real good job repairing it all!

**MAGURO** : I’m impressed with how fast they did it! It only took a week or two to restore everything! ★

**RINGO** : It’s oddly empty, though. This place is a hot spot for resting, and right now there’s not a soul here.

**TEE** : That’s just fewer people we have to fight. Anyway, according to my glove, we only have… ( _ He looks down at his glove _ ) Wait, what?

**RINGO** : What’s wrong?

**TEE** : The directions are changing. Now we have to go… 2 miles north?

**RINGO** : That doesn’t seem good.

**MAGURO** : Does that mean someone else has grabbed hold of the Tetrium? ★

**TEE** : It has to be. That thing doesn’t just move on its own. But who would do such a thing? They don’t know how important it is!

**RINGO** : I mean, if I found some glowing yellow rock lying around, I’d take it. It’s probably from the sky, so it has to be worth millions.

**TEE** : I guess you’re right… but still, who did this?

**???** : I may know a little something about this.

**TEE** : Who said that?

_ Suddenly, KLUG walks out from behind the plaza’s fountain. _

**KLUG** : I heard your entire conversation. You guys are looking for Tetrium, right?

**TEE** : Correct.

**KLUG** : Well, you’re in luck. I just so happen to know the exact whereabouts of this Tetrium you so desperately desire.

**TEE** : ( _ Suspicious _ ) Really?

**KLUG** : Would I ever lie to you?

**TEE** : Do you even  _ know _ what Tetrium is?

**KLUG** : Of course! Anyone with a half-functioning brain could tell you that.

**O** : Pipi?

**MAGURO** : Tee, why are you questioning him? He could have valuable information. ★

**TEE** : I have my doubts.

**KLUG** : Tell you what. At first, I was just going to give you the details upfront, but now that you’re being condescending to me, you’ll need to prove your worth.

**TEE** : ( _ Sigh _ ) Let me guess… Puyo battle?

**KLUG** : Why, you took the words right out of my mouth!

**RINGO** : Be careful, Tee. Folks around here play Puyo a little differently than everyone else.

**TEE** : How so?

**RINGO** : Their preferred method is called “Fever”. It’s very similar, except sometimes after a while you get a certain amount of time to clear as many big chains as possible.

**TEE** : Seems simple enough.

**KLUG** : How interesting. Considering you’ve never played Fever before, I’d assume you’d be quivering in your little rubber boots by just thinking about going up against me.

**TEE** : Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now fight me already.

**Tee and Klug fight. Both use Fever. Tee wins.**

**KLUG** : ( _ He gets on his knees _ ) How can this be?! There’s no way a novice like you could beat someone like me!

**TEE** : Alright, spill it: What do you know about the Tetrium?

**KLUG** : Well, uh… uhhh… 

**TEE** : You don’t know, do you?

**KLUG** : ( _ Desperately _ ) Fine, fine! I have no idea what you’re talking about!

**RINGO** : Then why’d you make us go through this song and dance?

**KLUG** : ( _ On the verge of tears _ ) Listen, just recently a whole bunch of people have been marching through here and pushing me around! I only wanted to know what was going on, but none of them wanted to talk to me! It terrified me, and I’ve just been hiding here hoping for someone I can actually talk to!

**O** : Pi pipi… 

**RINGO** : Wait, back up. Where were these people going?

**KLUG** : They were heading ( _ He points to the right _ ) that way! 

**MAGURO** : That’s north… they must all be in the mansion! ★

**RINGO** : ( _ Nervous _ ) The… the mansion?

**TEE** : Ringo, what’s your problem with mansions?

**RINGO** : Oh, I don’t have a problem with a normal mansion. This one, however, has remained unpopulated for years, and it’s probably worn down by now. That place is incredibly dangerous!

**MAGURO** : Come on, Ringo, we need to look for the Tetrium!

**RINGO** : Fine, but only to check if it’s close to there.

_ Maguro, O, Ringo, and Tee start walking away. _

**KLUG** : Wait! Can I join you guys? I actually want to know about this Tetrium myself.

**TEE** : Sorry, but this is a bit of a personal mission.

**RINGO** : Tee, he’s allowed to come along. He may be snobby and arrogant, but he is a friend of ours.

**MAGURO** : I see no harm in it either. ★

**TEE** : Alright, fine.

**KLUG** : ( _ He stands back up and walks to them _ ) Thank you so much! Er, sorry about lying to you guys. 

**RINGO** : It’s okay, just don’t do it again.

_ They all leave to the west side. Suddenly, AMITIE, ARLE, and CARBUNCLE run in from the south side of the plaza. They look exhausted. _

**ARLE** : Where are they? I thought we would have caught up to them by now!

**AMITIE** : Where’s everyone else as well? This place is usually bustling after school.

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu… 

**ARLE** : We’re still supposed to go north, right?

**AMITIE** : That’s what the glove said.

**ARLE** : Well, let’s get going. At this rate, we should be catching up to them very soon.

_ The three leave to the north side. _

**2-2: Sweet n’ Sour**

**SCENE 1: OUTSIDE THE MANSION - DAY**

_ KLUG, MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE take a gravel path up to the entrance of a wooden, rotting mansion. _

**MAGURO** : Welp, we’re here! ★

**O** : Pipi pi!

**TEE** : Huh. It really does look abandoned. Kinda reminds me of home.

**KLUG** : In a good way?

**TEE** : Erm, no. Not like that.

**RINGO** : Are we absolutely positive this is where the Tetrium is?

**TEE** : ( _ He looks at his glove _ ) 0.01 miles north. This has to be it.

**RINGO** : ( _ She sighs _ ) Guess there really is no other option, is there?

**TEE** : Nope. We have to go in.

**MAGURO** : Come on, Ringo, it’ll be fine! There won’t be anyone else in there but us! ★

**TEE** : Actually, I’m not so sure about that.

**MAGURO** : Wait, why do you say that? ★

**TEE** : Think about it, Maguro. Some had to move the Tetrium for the location to suddenly change, right? So that has to mean–

**???** : ( _ Monotone _ ) You are not allowed to be here.

**TEE** : ( _ He looks around _ ) And what gives you the right to say that?

_ LEMRES appears from behind the mansion. _

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Whatever your business is, it cannot be done where you stand. Leave, and do not come back.

**TEE** : Hey, wait a minute! You’re the guy that gave me candy last time!

**MAGURO** : Indeed, he is! ★

**TEE** : So, uh… got any more on you?

**RINGO** : Ugh, Tee… 

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Candy? I know nothing of the sort. Whatever it is, people like you do not deserve it.

**MAGURO** : Lemres, what’re you doing? This is not how you act at all! ★

**RINGO** : Guys, do you not realize what’s going on? They’re acting possessed, just like the last time this happened!

**MAGURO** : Oh yeah, that  _ did _ happen! ★

**KLUG** : Please don’t bring back those awful memories.

**TEE** : Well, at least he isn’t blabbering his mouth off about merging the universes.

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Whether you like it or not, the two universes  _ will _ merge…

**TEE** : Goddammit!

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) May I continue, or should I wait for you to spit out more worthless words?

**TEE** : No! You may  _ not  _ continue! I will not listen to your spiel about the universe!

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Very well. I’m afraid it’s come to a battle.

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) Of  _ course _ it has to! It’s always a battle with you people!

**RINGO** : You want me to do this for you? You seem a bit tired of battling.

**TEE** : Yeah, sure, go ahead.

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Well, well, well. Looks we have a willing opponent here. Ready to swap to your demise?

**RINGO** : Quit it with the villain talk and just start it already!

**Lemres and Ringo fight. Both use Swap. Ringo wins.**

**LEMRES** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Huh. Guess I underestimated you guys. Oh well, you can’t stop all of us… 

_ Lemres opens the door to the mansion and enters it. _

**TEE** : Guess that confirms who took the Tetrium.

**MAGURO** : So I’m gonna have to prepare myself to play Swap… That’s gonna be fun. ★

**RINGO** : Have none of you really thought about how odd this is?   
**TEE** : What do you mean?

**RINGO** : It’s just so unexplainable! So far, the only times this has happened were when our universes merged, and we know basically nothing about it. Why does it happen? Why do they become so aggressive? What’s the logic behind which people it happens to? What if… ( _ She trails off _ )

**KLUG** : What if what?

**RINGO** : What if… it happens to one of us?

**TEE** : You know, I’ve never really thought about it before. I don’t think we can stop it if that happens, but we can contain it. From now on, none of us are allowed to be alone. All of us need someone else, so if one of us does go crazy, we can fight them and bring them back to their senses.

**MAGURO** : Seems like a solid plan! ★

**TEE** : In fact, now that I think about it, this only further proves the Tetrium is in this mansion. We have to find it there!

**RINGO** : And for that, all you guys can go in. I’ll stay out here and protect from intruders.

**TEE** : Ringo, why have you been so adamant against going into this mansion?

**RINGO** : Just look at it! It’s only holding on by the dust particles within! If we enter, there’s a very possible chance the whole thing collapses, and we all die. Is that what you want on your tombstone? “Death by creepy old mansion”?

**MAGURO** : Have some adventure for once in your life, Ringo! ★

**RINGO** : Adventure? Adventure is the definition of bravery, Maguro. This, clearly, delves  _ far _ into stupidity!

**TEE** : Ringo, please. What did we just say about being alone?

_ Ringo thinks about it for a while. Then, she takes a heavy sigh. _

**RINGO** : You know what? For the sake of the universe… I’ll do it.

**MAGURO** : That’s the spirit! I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? ★

_ Ringo, Tee, Maguro, Klug, and O walk up the crooked, creaking steps to the entrance doors and enter the mansion _ .

**2-3: Sheets of White**

**SCENE 1: INSIDE THE MANSION**

_ MAGURO peeks his head in first. _

**MAGURO** : Huh… it’s much bigger on the inside than I thought it would be! ★

_ KLUG enters next. _

**KLUG** : Now that I’m looking at it, I’ve seen creepier.

_ TEE and O enter immediately after. _

**TEE** : Wow! I’ve never seen anything like it before!

**O** : Pi pipi pi!

**TEE** : Ringo! Come take a look for yourself!

_ RINGO sheepishly creeps in. _

**RINGO** : Hoo boy… I don’t see anything scary yet, but I’m already getting the heebie-jeebies.

**MAGURO** : What? You chicken? ★

**RINGO** : Maguro, we went over this. I’m just being cautious.

**TEE** : No time for teasing, you two. We need to get the Tetrium, fast.

_ The door behind them closes. Besides a few lit candles, there is no light in the room. _

**KLUG** : Well, I  _ would  _ start looking for it, but quite frankly, I can’t see a thing. Could one of you get the lights?

_ They all look around. _

**TEE** : I don’t think there is one. This place is too old for that.

**KLUG** : Then just how are we going to navigate around?

**???** : Oh, look, more visitors!

**RINGO** : ( _ She frantically looks around _ ) Who said that?!

_ YU and REI phase in from the walls. _

**YU** : Us, silly!

**REI** : Nice of you guys to join our impromptu party!

**YU** : We have everything you need to have a good time!

**REI** : Including scare and spooks in all shapes and sizes!

**O** : ( _ Nervously _ ) Piiii pipi?

**TEE** : Alright, enough games. Where are you hiding the Tetrium?

**YU** : What horrific house guests! They don’t want to hear about what a wonderful time they can all have as ghosts!

**REI** : Maybe they just need a demonstration, Yu. Show them how it works!

**KLUG** : As… ghosts?

**YU** : Now we have your attention! Allow me to change you all for the better!

**TEE** : I don’t know what you’re going to do to us, but it won’t work! None of us are scared of you, right, guys?

_ Tee turns behind him to see Ringo, who is white in the face. Chattering her teeth, and shaking from every limb. _

**TEE** : Uh… Ringo?

**RINGO** : ( _ Panicking _ ) I just remembered that I have chemistry homework to do, you guys go on without me!

_ Ringo immediately runs back and starts banging on the doors, which won’t budge.  _

**MAGURO** : Sorry, Tee, but ghosts are the one thing she is absolutely terrified of. ★

**TEE** : Alright, new plan: Maguro and Klug, you two try to calm her down. I’ll handle this myself.

**MAGURO** : Will do! ★

**KLUG** : As someone who is also slightly afraid of ghosts, I think I might be able to talk some sense into her.

_ Maguro and Klug run over to Ringo. Tee stays put. _

**TEE** : ( _ To Yu and Rei _ ) Your tricks won’t work on me, though! Show me what you’ve got!

**_Tee fights Yu and Rei. Tee uses Tetris, While Yu and Rei use Fever. Tee wins._ **

**YU** : Aw, you’re all fun killers! We just want you guys to have a good time, yet you always treat us like we’re the monsters!

**REI** : Let’s go find some more interesting people, Yu!

**YU** : Agreed!

_ The two ghosts phase out. _

**TEE** : Well, that should be the worst of this place. Any luck calming down Ringo, guys?

_ Tee turns around. Ringo is nowhere to be seen. _

**TEE** : ( _ Stressed _ ) Maguro! Klug! Where is she!?

**KLUG** : Erm… 

**MAGURO** : We tried our best, but she just wouldn’t budge! She ran away to find another exit! ★

**TEE** : ( _ Angered _ ) You  _ idiots _ ! How could you mess up such an unbelievably simple task?! All you had to do was make her feel safe, and apparently, you two can’t even do  _ that _ !

**KLUG** : I told you, we tried! I want to see you try and calm her down! You don’t even know who she  _ really _ is!

**TEE** : ( _ Absolutely Enraged _ )  **_What did you just say to me?!_ ** __

**O** : ( _ Calm, to Tee _ ) Pi… pi… 

_ Tee takes a deep breath _ . 

**TEE** : You know what? This is fine. It’s just a minor inconvenience that we can work around. Before we can get that Tetrium, we need to find Ringo again. And considering she’s running around in the hope of a way out, we’ll need to split up in order to find her. Klug, you head off to the right side. Maguro, you come along with me and O and we’ll start searching around the left side. Are we all clear?

**MAGURO** : Do I  _ have _ to go along with you? ★

**TEE** : It’s either me or Klug.

**MAGURO** : Yeah, I think I’d rather go along with Klug instead of you. ★

**KLUG** : ( _ To Tee _ ) Hold on… Why are  _ you _ calling all the shots around here? What gives you the right to do that?

**TEE** : ( _ Spontaneously _ ) Have  _ you _ been piloting a ship in for the past year? Have  _ you _ had to control unreliable crew members?

_ Klug remains silent. _

**TEE** : That’s what I thought.

_ TEE and O head off. _

**KLUG** : ( _ To Maguro _ ) Is he…  _ always _ like this?

**MAGURO** : No, not usually. He can be a bit annoyed by other people sometimes, but he’s never even been close to being this…  _ aggressive _ . Let’s just go along with what he says, and hopefully, he’ll lighten up.  **★**

**KLUG** : Maguro, I’m gonna go along with you now, but let it be known that I do not have a good feeling about this.

_ KLUG and MAGURO leave.  _

**2-4: It’s Not Easy Being Green**

**SCENE 1: THE MANSION HALLWAYS**

_ KLUG and MAGURO roam the halls, looking for something interesting. _

**KLUG** : Have you seen anything yet, Maguro?

**MAGURO** : All I’ve found is creepy paintings, leaky ceilings, and countless other health violations. I also haven’t seen anyone else, which I don’t know if that is a good or a bad thing.  **★**

**KLUG** : I don’t get it. I’d assume there are multiple floors to this, but I just haven’t found any stairs at all!

**MAGURO** : Have you checked for elevators?  **★**

**KLUG** : In this Victorian-looking mansion? I highly doubt there is one.

**MAGURO** : We gotta find something soon, Klug. I can already feel my allergies starting to flare up.  **★**

_ Maguro sneezes. An echo can be heard from the noise _ .

**KLUG** : Could you sneeze any louder? I bet you just alerted everyone else in here!

**MAGURO** : Oh, please. They may be crazy, but they are certainly not smart!  **★**

**???** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Are you sure about that?

_ Klug jumps. The two then look behind them. Suddenly, LIDELLE has popped up seemingly out of nowhere. _

**KLUG** : Oh, thank goodness! It’s just you, Lidelle. Please try not to startle me like that again.

**LIDELLE** : ( _ Monotone _ ) How much of a fool do you have to be to trespass here?

**KLUG** : Hey, wait a second…

**MAGURO** : Yup. They got her too.  **★**

**LIDELLE** : ( _ Monotone _ ) I may be small, but what I lack in size I make up for in strength. If you knew what’s best for you, you would never have come here.

**MAGURO** : Klug, I’ll make a deal: I’ll fight her, but the next person we come across you have to fight. Deal?  **★**

**KLUG** : Seriously? She’s gonna be a cake to fight!

**MAGURO** : Would  _ you _ like to do it, then?  **★**

**KLUG** : … No… 

**MAGURO** : Then let me handle this one.  **★**

**Maguro and Lidelle fight. Both use Swap. Maguro Wins.**

**LIDELLE** : Ugh… Where am I? 

_ Lidelle looks around. Now she’s terrified. _

**LIDELLE** : ( _ CONT’D _ ) Eek! Who put me here?

**MAGURO** : Lidelle, it’s going to be okay. Some very bad man took control of you, but he’s gone now. Everything is back to the way it was.  **★**

**LIDELLE** : U-um… Uh… W-where’s the exit?!

**MAGURO** : That’s, uh… that’s a good question. The way I entered is closed off, and I haven’t found another way out while searching around.  **★**

**LIDELLE** : ( _ Almost in tears _ ) So we’re stuck here?!

**MAGURO** : No, no, we’re not stuck here! There has to be another way out! Right, Klug?  **★**

_ Maguro looks behind him. Klug is nowhere to be seen. _

**MAGURO** : ( _ Desperate _ ) Klug?!  **★**

_ Maguro keeps looking around Klug, but there is not a person in sight. Lidelle starts to cry. _

**MAGURO** : No, don’t cry! It’s all gonna be fine. Here, you can come along with me, and I’ll protect you from any harmful people! I can assure you, you’ll be safe around me!  **★**

**LIDELLE** : ( _ She sniffs _ ) You sure?

**MAGURO** : ( _ He kneels down and holds out his pinky _ ) Pinky promise!  **★**

_ Lidelle gives Maguro a hug. _

**LIDELLE** : ( _ In tears _ ) Thank you… so much.

**MAGURO** : Anytime! Now, let’s get a move on. We’re not going to find the exit by just standing here!  **★**

**LIDELLE** : Can you lead the way, please?

**MAGURO** : Of course!  **★**

_ The two head off. _

**2-5: One Bad Apple**

**SCENE 1: THE MANSION HALLWAYS**

_ TEE and O wander the mansion. _

**O** : Pipi, pi. Pipipi pi.

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) I guess you’re right, O. I  _ was  _ kinda mean to them back there, but you know how I act under pressure. It’s the only thing I could think of at the time.

**O** : Pipipi?

**TEE** : I don’t know, I just… really care for her. Simply being around her gives me this fresh new feeling I haven’t felt in years… like I’m actually getting to know someone.

**O** : Pipi… pi?

**TEE** : What? No, not like that. In a friend kind of way, you know?

**O** : ( _ Doubtful _ ) Pi… 

_ Footsteps can be heard in the distance. _

**TEE** : I think they found us, O. Get ready to fight soon.

**O** : Pipi pi!

_ MAGURO and LIDELLE bump into Tee. _

**TEE** : Maguro?! What’re you doing here? And what happened to Klug? ( _ He notices Lidelle _ ) And what about her?

**MAGURO** : Alright, here’s the thing: Klug and I were walking around when suddenly I ran into this girl, who was clearly not supposed to be here. I fought her, and when I looked back, Klug was gone! She was getting nervous about the fact that she was lost, so I brought her along to calm her down. And if you’re wondering, her name is Lidelle. ( _ To Lidelle _ ) Lidelle, this is Tee. Say Hi to him!

**LIDELLE** : ( _ To Tee _ ) Uh, h-hello there, sir. I like your pet… 

**TEE** : Oh, him? He’s O. I guess you could call him my pet.

**O** : ( _ Annoyed _ ) Piii!

**TEE** : ( _ To O _ ) Just roll with it.

**LIDELLE** : Well, nice to meet you, O! I don’t think I’ve never seen anything quite like you.

_ Lidelle goes up to cuddle with O. _

**O** : ( _ Charmed _ ) Pi… 

**TEE** : Well, I think we’ve had our proper introductions now. Lidelle, do you know Ringo?

**LIDELLE** : ( _ Excitedly _ ) I know her! She’s such a sweet person.

**TEE** : Why, yes she is.

_ Everyone awkwardly looks at Tee. _

**TEE** : Um, anyway, we’ve lost her in these corridors, and I will gladly take all the help I can get. What I want you to do is keep an eye peeled for her. She could be anywhere, for all we know.

**LIDELLE** : Can do, sir! I’ll keep them peeled.

**???** : ( _ Monotone _ ) You won’t have to search far to find her.

**TEE** : ( _ Fearful _ ) No… It  _ can’t _ be…

_ RINGO walks out of the shadows. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Look at all you people. Such passion and motivation for a goal you simply cannot accomplish. It’s almost depressing to see.

**TEE** : ( _ Impassioned _ ) I don’t know who you are, but you are  _ not _ the real Ringo! She’d never say something like that!

**RINGO** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Hmph. In one ear, and out the other, just like everyone else in the world. Our fate is inevitable, don’t you see? They will merge, and there is nothing you and your cronies can do about it. So why don’t you just give up and let us have the Tetrium? You surely can’t need it as much as we do.

**TEE** : ( _ Furious _ ) That’s  _ it _ ! Come here, you!

_ Tee lunges at Ringo.  _

**_Tee and Ringo fight. Both use Swap. Tee wins._ **

**RINGO** : Oh, my head… 

**TEE** : Ringo, are you okay? They got to you as well!

**RINGO** : They did? Does that explain this splitting headache I have?   
**TEE** : Actually, that might be me. I might have been a bit harsh fighting you.

**RINGO** : Really, Tee?

**TEE** : I wanted to keep you safe, what can I say? But enough of that: What happened to you? You just up and left.

**RINGO** : Me? Well, after getting scared away by those ghosts, I tried to look for the Tetrium myself. I know, I shouldn’t have done it by myself, but I ran so far in, and all these hallways look the same, so I thought it would just be better to not wait up for you guys. I was actually getting somewhere when suddenly, I saw this black mist and… that’s the last thing I can remember.

**MAGURO** : Hey, that might be some actual useful information!

**RINGO** : Speaking of useful information, where’s Klug? And why is Lidelle here?

**TEE AND MAGURO** : ( _ They quickly glance at each other _ ) Long story.

**RINGO** : So have you guys found anything yet?   
**MAGURO** : I wish.

**RINGO** : Bummer. Guess I’ll help.

**MAGURO** : Hey, where did all your fear go? You were an absolute scaredy pants just fifteen minutes ago!

**RINGO** : Well, if I'm here, I might as well enjoy it while I can. Come on now, do we have raw materials to find or what?

**TEE** : She’s right. Let’s get a move on.

_ They continue searching. _

**2-6: Powerful in Pink**

**SCENE 1: THE MANSION HALLWAYS**

_ LIDELLE, MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE keep searching. _

**RINGO** : I don’t believe it. I’m actually getting bored in this creepy mansion. There’s nothing interesting to scare me anymore.

**MAGURO** : See? I told you it would be fine.  **★**

**LIDELLE** : I don’t think this is fine at all!

**RINGO** : She’s right, Mag. This is still a bad situation we’ve all gotten ourselves into. I wouldn’t celebrate just yet. 

**TEE** : I’m gonna go out on a limb and say we’ve fought everyone in here. We’ve probably lapped this place countless times. How could we miss anyone else?

**???** : ( _ Monotone _ ) How naive.

**RINGO** : You and your big mouth, Tee.

_ They all turn around. It’s RAFFINA. _

**RINGO** : Let me guess. Universes merging? 

**RAFFINA** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Of course.

**TEE** : Nothing we can do?   
**RAFFINA** : ( _ Monotone _ ) Without a doubt.

**MAGURO** : We’re weak and pathetic and cry like babies?  **★**

**RAFFINA** : ( _ Monotone _ ) That is correct.

**MAGURO** : …Wanna fight?

**RAFFINA** : ( _ Monotone _ ) I would have done that anyway.

**Raffina and Maguro fight. Both use Swap. Maguro wins.**

**RAFFINA** : ( _ She looks around _ ) Oh man… What am I doing in this dump? 

**RINGO** : Good question, Raf. Someone took over your body and sent you here. What they want to do in a place like this, though, that’s beyond me.

**RAFFINA** : And what are  _ you _ guys doing in this dump?

**RINGO** : ( _ To Tee _ ) Care to explain?

**TEE** : Well, it’s a bit of a mouthful, but basically there’s this thing we need that’s in this mansion, and we’ve been looking for it for a while.

**RAFFINA** : ( _ She looks around some more _ ) Such a shame, actually. If this place was dusted more than once a century, it all might actually look half decent!

_ Raffina turns around and walks away. _

**RINGO** : Where are you going?

**RAFFINA** : I’m leaving. Unlike you guys, I’ve no reason to be here.

**MAGURO** : Well, good luck with that.

**RAFFINA** : “Good luck”? What do you mean?

**TEE** : As far as any of us are concerned, all the exits are blocked off.

**RAFFINA** : So we’re trapped.

**MAGURO** : Basically, yeah.  **★**

**TEE** : You know, you could be of help too. If you joined us, there’d be a much higher chance of finding a way out if we’re all together than compared to if you were just by myself.

**RAFFINA** : ( _ She thinks about it for a moment _ ) Ah, what the heck, I’ll join. Your team needs a strong lady anyways.

**RINGO** : Thanks, Raffina. In times like these, we really do need someone like you.

**MAGURO** : ( _ Whispering to Ringo _ ) _ Are you really just gonna inflate her ego like that?  _ **_★_ **

**RINGO** : ( _ Whispering to Maguro _ )  _ Do you want her to help us or not? _

**RAFFINA** : Well now, are we here to speak our mouths off or to take action?

_ Everyone visibly nods, and they all trudge along. _

**2-7: The Strange Case**

**SCENE 1: THE MANSION HALLWAYS**

_ LIDELLE, MAGURO, O, RAFFINA, RINGO, and TEE keep marching. _

**RINGO** : So if we can't find a way out, what are we gonna do?

**TEE** : Ringo, we can’t give up now! We’re too close to turn around.

**MAGURO** : That’s what you said when we entered this place an hour ago.  **★**

**TEE** : ( _ Aggressively _ ) And it  _ still _ stands! I’m not leaving until I get that Tetrium!

**RINGO** : Besides, that’s not what I was implying. I want to have a backup plan for if we’re stuck here for days and can’t find food or water.

**LIDELLE** : I had that thought too, but now that you said it out loud, you probably just jinxed us all!

**RINGO** : You know, considering my track record… you might just be right.

**RAFFINA** : Psshh! We’re not stuck here. These wooden walls are flimsy. I bet I can just kick right through them!

_ Raffina kicks the wooden wall. A massive hole is created, revealing the outside. _

**O** : ( _ Impressed _ ) Piiiii!

**RAFFINA** : Like I said… We’ll be fine.

**TEE** : But the point still stands. I’m not stepping foot out of this mansion until I get what I need. And also, don’t you guys still need to find Klug?

**MAGURO** : And Lemres!  **★**

**RAFFINA** : Wait, they’re stuck here? I’ll go look for them!

_ Raffina runs off. _

**TEE** : Wait! Raffina!

_ Raffina doesn’t hear him and keeps going. Tee growls. _

**RINGO** : It’s fine, Tee. We don’t really need her anyways. All we need is Klug and your Tetrium.

_ LIDELLE looks up ahead and sees a guy in red, standing by two bookcases. _

**LIDELLE** : Wait, I think I see someone!

**RINGO** : She’s right! But, uh… I don’t know anyone that red.

**MAGURO** : Me neither. Might be someone new. Should we go up to them?  **★**

**RINGO** : What other option do we have?

_ They all walk up to him. _

**TEE** : Hello there, stranger. Might you know the whereabouts of some Tetrium?

_ The red man looks at them, and they all get a clear look at his face. It’s KLUG _ .

**KLUG** : And who might  _ you  _ people be?

**MAGURO** : Whoa, Klug! Where’d you get those clothes?  **★**

**TEE** : And why did your eye color change?

**RINGO** : ( _ Terrified _ ) And, uhh… what’s with the ghost looking thing behind you?

**KLUG** :  _ Silence, fools! _

_ They all jump back. _

**KLUG** : You are all insolent pests for mocking the great Klug! You apparently do not know of his vast wisdom, his irresistible charm, and most importantly, his overwhelming power! I am the greatest being in the universe, and you should all bow to me at this  _ instant! _

_ Nobody moves. _

**KLUG** : That  _ does it _ ! I shall exterminate you like the pests you are!

**TEE** : I was waiting for you to say that.

**Tee and Klug fight. Both use Fever. Tee wins.**

_ Klug’s appearance goes back to normal.  _

**KLUG** : ( _ Dazed _ ) Oh, hey guys.

**TEE** : Klug, you should start explaining yourself to save face.

**KLUG** : Listen, when I saw these massive bookcases here, I just had to look at what it had!

**TEE** :  _ That’s _ your excuse?

**KLUG** : I’m sorry, but it was just calling my name! It would’ve killed me if I didn’t know!

**RINGO** : That doesn’t explain why you were red just then.

**KLUG** : Oh, that? Yeah, I keep a demon in my book.

**ALL** : What?!

**KLUG** : I know, it’s a bit weird, but I keep it nice and safe most of the time! I guess I might’ve dropped it while looking at all those books up there.

**TEE** : I still don’t understand. How do you keep a demon in your book?

**KLUG** : Aren’t you the one that wants to find something in here so badly?

**TEE** : Fine, fine. Have you found anything?

**KLUG** : Well, aside from these books, no.

**TEE** : Then let’s get going. This is incredibly dire, you know.

**KLUG** : Can’t I just take a couple of these books, though.

**TEE** : Ugh, sure, but make it quick.

_ Klug grabs one of the books, but it refuses to come off the shelf. Suddenly, the bookcases start to shake, and move away from each other, revealing a staircase to a basement. _

**KLUG** : Guess I did find something, then.

**MAGURO** : Of course! Every mansion has a secret passage that’s blocked by bookcases! Why didn’t I think about that earlier?  **★**

**TEE** : Guess I have to thank you, then. If it weren’t for your curiosity, who knows how long we’d be looking? 

**KLUG** : You see? I’m important to every team!

**TEE** : Alright, no more time to waste. Let’s head down there and get what we came here for!

_ They all head down. _

**2-8: The Girl From Down Under**

**SCENE 1: THE MANSION BASEMENT**

_ KLUG, LIDELLE, MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE are going down the stairs. _

**TEE** : This has to be it. There’s no way they’d hide it anywhere else. It’s just the perfect hiding spot. The only question I really have left is, who would do this?

**RINGO** : I’ve been thinking that too. Let’s see… It has to either be someone who likes to collect rocks or someone who knows about Tetrium’s power. Those are the only two possibilities.

**MAGURO** : Have we ruled out if it’s someone who lives here?  **★**

**KLUG** : Why would anyone want to do that? This thing’s a massive health violation!

**LIDELLE** : Actually, someone  _ does  _ live down here.

**O** : Pi?

**RINGO** ( _ Surprised _ ) Who and why?

**LIDELLE** : It’s Feli! She’s invited me here a couple of times, but I never really liked being here.

**RINGO** : That… explains quite a lot, actually.

_ They reach the bottom of the staircase. The only things in the basement are a bright yellow glowing rock, and FELI, who has her back turned to the gang. _

**FELI** : Who’s come to visit me at this hour?

**TEE** : We have. I’ve come to ask for your Tetrium.

**FELI** : Whatever it is, I’m not giving it to you.

**RINGO** : Listen, kid. We’re on a mission to save the multiverse, and that glowing stone you have there is just the thing we need. So please, could we take it?

**FELI** : I’m still not budging.

**LIDELLE** : Please, I beg of you, Feli! Do it for me!

_ Feli thinks about it for a moment.  _

**FELI** : Well, if you really need it that much, then maybe we can negotiate. Perhaps we can split it 50/50? Here, I’ll do the cutting.

**TEE** : ( _ In a panic _ ) Wait no don’t–

_ Feli whacks it with her metal sticks. Suddenly, a gigantic flash comes from the Tetrium and causes everyone to look away. Once the flash is gone, they look back and see that Feli is now floating and in a white dress.  _

**FELI** : Oh,  _ now _ I see why you guys need it so badly.

**TEE** : Seriously, give it to us! It’s not for someone like you to use willy-nilly

**FELI** : Not yet. Now that I’ve seen what it can do, you’ll have to drive a harder bargain. 

**RINGO** : ( _ Whispering to Tee _ )  _ Try a battle. _

**TEE** : Of course! The solutions to everyone’s problems around here! I’ll just fight her to get it!

**FELI** : Go ahead, and see how you fail miserably.

**Tee and Feli fight. Both use Fever. Tee wins.**

_ Feli returns back to normal and drops to the ground. _

**TEE** : There! I’ve proven my worth! Can I have it now?

**FELI** : Fine. Take your  _ stupid _ rock. I didn’t want it anyways.

_ Tee grabs hold of the Tetrium with his bare hands. _

**TEE** : See, this is why it’s so necessary to keep track of it. If placed in the wrong hands, they could have nearly unlimited power, and waste this precious resource in the process!

**MAGURO** : Is that all? Are we free to go?  **★**

**RINGO** : Not yet. We still need to know where Lemres went.

**???** : Don’t worry, guys!

_ RAFFINA walks down the stairs, holding LEMRES by his arms. He looks bruised and battered. _

**LIDELLE** : What’d you do to him?

**RAFFINA** : I just beat some sense into him.

**LEMRES** : ( _ Dazed _ ) I think my sweet tooth is gone.

**TEE** : Then that’s everyone, then! No one left behind!

**RINGO** : Yup!

_ Ringo then has a horrifying realization. _

**RINGO** : Oh no.

**MAGURO** : What?  **★**

**RINGO** : We forgot about Arle and Amitie!

**TEE AND MAGURO** : Oh no!

**RINGO** : They’ve probably just been wandering around looking for us! We gotta go find them!

_ Ringo, Maguro, O, and Tee run back up the stairs and leave. _

**FELI** : Are all you people done here?

**EVERYONE ELSE** : Yeah…

**FELI** : Then shoo! I’ve got something important to do.

_ They all leave. _

**FELI** : Finally. Now, where was I?… Oh, yeah! 

_ A pentagram appears in front of Feli. _

**FELI** : ( _ Cult-like _ )  Detrahet me cibum…  _ Detrahet me cibum… _

_ The floor in front of her cracks. HED appears from the hole. _

**HED** : Ugh. You again. What do you want?

**FELI** : Could you make me a ham sandwich, please? Add some mustard on it this time.

**HED** : Don’t you have a family to do that or something?

**FELI** : Who needs one? I can call from countless people from the Puyo Underworld at any time! 

**HED** ( _ He sighs _ ) I don’t get paid enough for this… 

**2-?: Retirement Plans**

**SCENE 1: A HOUSE SOMEWHERE ELSE**

_ EX opens the door to the house and enters. _

**EX** : Honey, I’m home!

_ His purple-haired wife, KYU, comes downstairs, looking rather stern. _

**KYU** : Ex, we need to talk.

**EX** : What more is there to talk about? We’ve argued about it countless times, and we’ve gotten nowhere!

**KYU** : Well, one of these days I’m going to get it though to you about how terrible of an idea your retirement plan is.

**EX** : I see nothing wrong with it.

**KYU** : You’re giving away your title as captain of the S.S. Tetra in a Tetris competition! The person who wins will most likely have no flying experience whatsoever!

**EX** : It’ll be fine! I’ll leave O there so they can report directly to me. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be the first to know. Besides, most of it is automated now anyway, so they don’t need to do as much as I did.

**KYU** : But what about your daughter? You’re just gonna leave her with a stranger?

**EX** : She can’t be by my side forever. She needs to experience new things, meet new people! And besides, it’s not like the entire crew will be replaced. I’m the only one leaving here! She still gets to be with Zed, O, Ai, Jay, and Elle.

**KYU** : Oy vey. There really is no way of convincing you, is there?

**EX** : I keep telling you, it’s all going to be okay! I’ve thought all of this through, and once it’s over, you and I can live the rest of our lives here, without anything to worry about!

**KYU** : Fine. I won’t argue about it anymore. But let me just say this: The only reason I care so much is because I love you, and I don’t want your legacy to be ruined by some fool who doesn’t know how to drive a ship.

**EX** : Kyu, the only person this will anger is you. No one else will be affected… trust me.


	3. Our Fair Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arle, Amitie, and Ess try to find Ringo and everyone else with her.

**Chapter 3: Our Fair Ladies**

**3-1: Meanwhile…**

**SCENE 1: PRIMP PLAZA - DAY**

AMITIE, ARLE _ , and CARBUNCLE run in from the south side of the plaza. They look exhausted. _

**ARLE** : Where are they? I thought we would have caught up to them by now!

**AMITIE** : Where’s everyone else as well? This place is usually bustling after school.

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu… 

**ARLE** : We’re still supposed to go north, right?

**AMITIE** : That’s what the glove said.

**ARLE** : Well, let’s get going. At this rate, we should be catching up to them very soon.

_ The three leave to the north side. _

**SCENE 2: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, and CARBUNCLE keep walking around. _

**AMITIE** : Wow, they must be quick walkers if we still haven’t found them.

**ARLE** : I’m beginning to doubt they all actually went this way.

**AMITIE** : Why? The glove wouldn’t lie to us.

**ARLE** : You’re right, the glove wouldn’t. But Tee? He just might’ve gone some other direction.

**AMITIE** : ( _ Annoyed _ ) You’re just saying that because you don’t trust him!

**ARLE** : And once again, you’re right. I  _ don’t _ trust him.

**CARBUNCLE** : ( _ In agreeance _ ) Gu.

**AMITIE** : Seriously, Arle? Just because you don’t know who he really is, doesn’t mean he’s got evil plans!

**ARLE** : I don’t think “evil” is the correct word here. 

**AMITIE** : ( _ Interrupting _ ) Of course not! He’s innocent here! Listen to me for–

**ARLE** : Let me finish. The word I would rather use is “alterior”. I keep telling you, Ringo and Tee are definitely up to something. I would bet good money that they’re off somewhere else doing their own thing. ( _ Amitie rolls her eyes and starts to space out _ ) When they saw that we weren’t around, they took it as an opportunity to branch and have us collect the Tetrium on our own. ( _ Amitie notices coming down from the sky and stops _ ) He knows we’re perfectly capable of doing it on our own, so he thought, “I’ll just have Arle and Amitie to do it! That’s less work for me!”

**AMITIE** : Arle, I think we have bigger problems to deal with… 

**ARLE** : What now?

_ Arle looks up and sees that a massive tetrimino is falling down from the sky. _

**ARLE** : Okay, you might be right.

**AMITIE** : What are we supposed to do? The Tetris King isn’t here to help.

**ARLE** : Why does he matter? Anyone can play Tetris! Here, watch this!

**_Arle does a Marathon Trial._ **

_ The tetrimino disappears. _

**ARLE** : Didn’t even break a sweat. I told you he’s not needed. Now, where was I?... Oh, right, Tee’s got other plans, and I’m gonna get to the bottom of those!

**AMITIE** : Could we at least catch up to him first before you go on?

**ARLE** : We can try, but I don’t think we’ll find him. Where are we headed, anyway?

**AMITIE** : Well, if we keep going in this direction, we’ll end up at the Primp Magic School! That’s where I think the Tetrium landed, at least.

**ARLE** : You keep an eye out for glowing rocks, then. I’ll make sure no more tetrominoes crash down on us.

_ The bushes behind them start to rustle. _

**AMITIE** : Huh? I think someone’s been following us!

**ARLE** : It’s probably just a squirrel.

_ ESS comes out of the bushes. _

**ARLE** : … Or it could be a girl.

**AMITIE** : Hey, Ess! Glad you could join us.

**ESS** : Yeah, yeah. Look, the only reason I’m here is because it’s so ungodly boring back at the Tetra. Nothing is happening! Also, I kinda enjoyed venting to you guys about Tee, so I’ll probably do that some more.

**AMITIE** : Please don’t. I actually like him. 

**ESS** : Well, close your ears, ‘cause I’m gonna do it anyway!

_ Amitie’s smile fades, and they move along. _

**3-2: A Teaching Moment**

**SCENE 1: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS keep looking. Arle is talking about something to Ess. _

**ESS** : Oh, I totally believe your theory, Arle. Tee really is that lonely and desperate of a man. I’d almost feel bad for him if he wasn’t a complete ass.

**AMITIE** : Can’t we just give him the benefit of the doubt here?

**CARBUNCLE** : Gu… 

**ARLE** : Look, Amitie, I know you’re an optimistic girl, but you gotta look at the facts here. We’ve been walking for a good while now, and we’ve seen no trace of him or anyone else whatsoever. 

**AMITIE** : But what about Maguro? He’s with them as well!

**ESS** : Him? He probably wants Ringo as well, but he’s too much of a pushover to actually say anything about it. It’s actually kind of sad. With looks like his, he could easily find a much better girl.

_ Awkward silence. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ Thinking to herself _ ) This is getting nowhere. I need to change the conversation. ( _ To Ess _ ) So Ess, before you showed up, we found that Tetriminos are falling from the sky. Have you seen any yet?

**ESS** : Surprisingly, no. I was wondering where they were myself. They showed up everywhere last time, and more frequently as well.

_ Arle looks up. She sees specks in the sky. _

**ARLE** : I think there might be more on the way. They’ll definitely be hitting us soon.

**AMITIE** : Oh no! Almost no one in Primp or Suzuran actually knows how to play Tetris. We have to get all of those ourselves!

**ESS** : But we don’t have the time to go around playing Tetris willy-nilly to erase them. We have a mission here!

**ARLE** : What are we to do, then?

**???** : I think I might have an idea.

_ RISUKUMA moves aside so shrubbery and appears in front of them. _

**AMITIE** : Oh, hey, Ris! How’ve you been?

**RISUKUMA** : A bit worried, actually. Ever since I saw the ship crash down, I knew we would have to deal with the problem of Tetriminos again. But I didn’t know what to do. I never learned Tetris, after all.

**ARLE** : So what’re you getting at?

**RISUKUMA** : That’s where you three come in. You’ll have to teach the world how to play Tetris!

**ESS** : Can’t you see that we’re a bit busy here?

**RISUKUMA** : Oh, come now, it won’t take long. You’ll just need to teach one person, then that person could teach others, and then those people could teach a whole bunch of others! It’s quick, easy, and painless.

**AMITIE** : Now that you say it like that, it sounds like a piece of cake! So, where should we start?

_ Risukuma points to himself. _

**AMITIE** : Oh. Right.

**_Amitie does a Sprint Trial._ **

**RISUKUMA** : Ah… It all makes sense now! How could I have been so blind?

**ARLE** : See, Amitie? Anyone can play Tetris!

**AMITIE** : Thanks for helping us out, Ris. You’ve taken a lot of work off our backs!

**RISUKUMA** : No, thank  _ you _ . This is valuable information you just taught me. Now, I’ll go put it to good use.

_ Risukuma turns to walk away. _

**AMITIE** : Wait! I got something to ask!

_ Risukuma turns back around. _

**RISUKUMA** : What is it?

**AMITIE** : Have you just been standing around here?

**RISUKUMA** : Why, yes. I’ve decided to learn some more about the wildlife of the forest. Don’t tell Sig, though. I want to keep it a surprise for him.

**AMITIE** : … Have you seen Ringo recently?

**RISUKUMA** : Of course. I share second period with her. 

**AMITIE** : What about after that?

**RISUKUMA** : Mmm… Can’t say I have.

_ Risukuma then walks away. _

**ESS** : The evidence is just piling up here.

_ Amitie sighs. They continue on. _

**3-3: A Fresh Catch**

**SCENE 1: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS keep on moving. _

**AMITIE** : Okay, fine. Maybe he  _ did _ go off somewhere else with Ringo. So what?

**ESS** : So what?  _ So what _ ?! It means he thinks that some redhead from a highschool that he barely knows is more important than the fate of two different universes! Even a blind man could see the problem with that!

**AMITIE** : But after this, he won’t be able to see her again! 

**ESS** : Are you really saying he’s justified in what he’s doing? 

**AMITIE** : Not really… but can’t you sympathize with him? He just wants someone to love!

**ESS** : ( _ She sighs _ ) I’ve tried, Amitie. Honest to God, I’ve tried. But time and time again, he comes up with a new way to disappoint me. Every time we go to a gas station, he flirts with the gas station attendant.

**AMITIE** : So?

**ESS** : ( _ Loudly _ ) The Tetra doesn’t  _ use  _ gas!

**???** :  _ Hey _ !

_ The four stop and look around to find out who said that. Then, they look down. It’s OCEAN PRINCE. _

**PRINCE** : Must you blow my cover with your incessant screaming?

**ESS** : And who are you to say what I can’t do?

**PRINCE** : Who am I?  _ Who am I _ ?! I am the Ocean Prince, royal member of the seven seas! You should treat me with more respect if you want to get anywhere in life.

**ARLE** : Wait, “blow your cover”? Who are you hiding from?

**PRINCE** : My butler, of course! He has a meal ready for me, but his food tastes so bad!

**AMITIE** : Can’t you just tell him that?

**PRINCE** : I have! I’ve told him multiple times that he’s a terrible chef, but he never gets better at cooking.

**ARLE** :  _ That doesn’t help his cooking skills at al _ l– You know what? That’s not important. What’s important is that we have something for you to do.

**PRINCE** : Do something? What’s in it for me?

**AMITIE** : Well, for one, it would help out the tetrimino problem that’s currently going on, and– 

**ARLE** : ( _ Interrupting _ ) It would improve your butler’s cooking!

**PRINCE** : Now we’re talking! So what do you want me to do? 

**AMITIE** : We want you to learn this thing called Tetris! It’s rather simple, actually. It should only take this example to figure out the basics. Ess, take it away!

**ESS** : What? Why me? I’m not the one telling lies over here unlike– 

**ARLE** : ( _ Shouting _ )  _ Just do it _ !

**ESS** : Okay, jeez. Don’t have to flip out on me.

**_Ess does an Ultra Trial._ **

**AMITIE** : See? Easy as pie! Now, whenever you see a giant block in the sky, play a round of that to get rid of it. Keep doing it, and your butler’s meals will be the greatest thing you’ve ever tasted.

**PRINCE** : Finally! Something to help my problems! Thank you, kind humans.

_ The Prince waddles off. _

**AMITIE** : Do you think he’s actually going to do that?

**ARLE** : I highly doubt it.

**ESS** : Wow. I don’t think I’ve met anyone more stuck-up and selfish in my life.

_ The others awkwardly stare at Ess. _

**ESS** : What are you guys looking at?

**ARLE** : Nothing, nothing. Can we just keep going?

_ They remain steadfast and move along. _

**3-4: Life is Like an Onion**

**SCENE 1: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS march along _

**ARLE** : So Ess, I know you and Tee have had problems in the past, and that’s caused some contention between the two of you…

**ESS** : What are you getting at here?

**ARLE** : Have you tried talking it out?

**ESS** : Trust me, I have. Multiple times. It always starts out fine, with me talking about my problems with him, but then he gets really defensive and talks about how hard his life is every single time. He never even promises to try and be a better person. I’ve long since given up with compromising.

**AMITIE** : Well, have you tried being a better person to him?

**ESS** : If he’s not gonna improve, why should I?

**AMITIE** : Maybe he’ll see your side more! I really think you should try and make it up to him.

**ESS** : And just  _ how _ am I gonna make it up to him?

**???** : Onion!

**ESS** : That’s the dumbest gift I’ve ever heard! He  _ hates _ onions! 

**???** : ( _ Angry _ ) Onion!

**ARLE** : Wait, who said that?

_ They look around and find ONION PIXIE _ .

**AMITIE** : I think you angered him, Ess. He looks like he wants to fight.

**ESS** : That little thing? Ha! He couldn’t fight me if he tried.

**PIXIE** : ( _ Enraged _ )  _ Onion _ !

**_Ess and Onion Pixie Fight. Ess uses Tetris, Onion Pixie uses Fever. Ess wins._ **

**PIXIE** : ( _ Depressed _ ) Onion… 

_ Onion Pixie hangs his head in shame and walks away. _

**ESS** : Serves him right.

**ARLE** : You’re really getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?

**ESS** : Hey, I’m not all doom and gloom. I can have fun too.

**ARLE** : At the expense of others!

**ESS** : Wow, okay. I didn’t know you were  _ that _ type of person.

**ARLE** : What type?

**ESS** : The type that cares about animals this much. They’re usually  _ so  _ obnoxious!

_ Enraged, Carbuncle leaps up and clings on to Ess’s face. _

**ESS** : ( _ Frantically _ )  _ Aaaaahhhh!  _ Get it off! Get it off!

_ Arle runs over and grabs Carbuncle off of Ess’s face. _

**ESS** : ( _ Angrily _ ) Jesus Christ! Does that thing have no restraint?! Put it on a leash or something!

**ARLE** : ( _ Snarky _ ) I think it lost restraint when you talked about how you hate animals.

**ESS** : Are you putting words in my mouth?   
**ARLE** : Oh,  _ I’m  _ the bad guy here now. I see how it is. You’re just a person who hates anyone that isn’t always by your side. In fact, you’re kinda two-faced, now that I think about it.

**ESS** : ( _ Angrily _ ) Shut your mouth, you dirty, rabid, hippie!

**ARLE** : Why, I’ll–

**AMITIE** :  _ Guys _ !

_ The argument stops. Arle and Ess look at Amitie. _

**AMITIE** : Don’t we have a universe to save here?

_ The two then look at each other. _

**ESS** : Yeah… 

**AMITIE** : Then stop wasting time and let’s get going!

**ARLE** : Look, let’s just try to stay focused here. Neither of us should have talked about animals in the first place.

**ESS** : Well, you did start talking about it first and–

**AMITIE** :  _ What did I just say? _

**ESS** : Sorry, sorry.

_ They get going to whatever lies beyond. _

**3-5: Feeling Blue**

**SCENE 1: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS keep on walking. Arle looks annoyed about something _

**AMITIE** : Hey, wait a second! Tee became the captain by fighting Ex, right?

**ESS** : Yeah… 

**AMITIE** : Can’t you just do that to him? You know, overtake his role as captain?

**ESS** : It doesn’t work like that at all, Pinky. The captain has to actively open up that opportunity by himself, and he’s not the type to be easily convinced. Also, the last time the captain was overthrown, they were relegated to the edge of the universe. I don’t think Tee wants to do that, don’t you?

**AMITIE** : He was willing to be the keeper last time, so I’d say so. Don’t knock it ‘till you try it!

**ESS** : Don’t forget, you also have to beat him. The captain can’t just throw to quit his job. There’s absolutely no way in hell I can survive for a minute against him, let alone win.

**AMITIE** : Hmm… Well, how about–

**ESS** : And also, I don’t need your advice on this. I know the situation better than anyone else, and you never see the half of Tee that I see.

**AMITIE** : I’m just trying to help!

**ESS** : And I get that. I know you like to be friends with everyone, and you’re trying to be friends with me, but the most we’ll ever be is friends by convenience. Will that make you finally stop talking to me?

_ Amitie slows down a bit. Her casual smile disappears. _

**ARLE** : ( _ Muttering _ ) Now you see how I feel… 

_ A beetle zooms right into Ess’s eye. _

**ESS** : Ow!

_ Ess wipes off the beetle.  _

**ESS** : Do these bugs not have any personal space at all? They’re the only thing worse than animals!

_ Arle shoots an angry glance at Ess. _

**???** :  _ Repeat that. _

_ The four turn around. It’s SIG. _

**ESS** : What, you actually like them? They’re just living nuisances!

_ Sig goes up to Ess and grabs her by the collar. _

**SIG** : You. Me. Fight.  _ Now. _

**ESS** : Okay, okay! Jesus Christ… 

**_Ess and Sig fight. Ess uses Tetris, Sig uses fever. Ess wins._ **

**ESS** : Now let me go, you creep!

_ Sig lets his hand off her. _

**SIG** : Sorry. I just like bugs a lot.

_ Sig leaves. _

**ESS** : Wow. He might just be the worst person I’ve met so far.

**AMITIE** : No, it was just a poor circumstance. You talked about something that he loved near and dear, and he just took it the wrong way. He’s a great person otherwise.

**ESS** : Oh, really? Are you sure he’s not an obsessed freak, who has no life outside of tiny little pests? The only thing worse than that is being so ecstatic that it becomes annoying, which reminds me of a certain  _ someone _ …    
**ARLE** : ( _ Fed up _ ) Ess,  _ what is your problem _ ?!

**ESS** : And you’re no better! Treating that yellow thing like it’s your family? 

**ARLE** : Sounds like you’re jealous that you don’t have one!

**CARBUNCLE** : ( _ Loudly _ )  **_Gu_ ** !

_ Silence. _

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugugu, gugu! Gugugugugugu gu!

**ARLE** : Yeah, Carby, I guess you are right. We need someone to mediate this. Amitie, what’s your take on this?

_ Arle looks at Amitie, who is no longer there. _

**ARLE** : Huh? Where’d she go?

**ESS** : Sounds like she was too fragile to handle all the negativity.

**ARLE** : You’re the fragile one here, you absolute–

**CARBUNCLE** : ( _ Loudly _ )  **_Gu_ ** !

**ARLE** : Sorry, sorry. ( _ To Ess _ ) Arguing is getting us nowhere. We have to go find her!

**ESS** : ( _ She sighs _ ) Whatever lets you sleep at night.

_ The three head off. _

**3-6: Back to School**

**SCENE 1: OUTSIDE THE PRIMP MAGIC SCHOOL - DAY**

_ ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS rustle through some trees and find an ancient, limestone school waiting for them at the end. They start poking their heads around, looking for Amitie. _

**ARLE** : You see her anywhere?

**ESS** : She’s probably long gone at this point. Look, can we just focus on the Tetrium? She seems like the type of girl to bounce back easily. I’m not worried about her at all.

**ARLE** : Ess, we are a  _ team  _ here! We do  _ not  _ leave people behind!

**ESS** : But your other friends do.

**ARLE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) That’s a different story. If you want to go off and do your own thing, that’s your decision, but I’m gonna do what real friends do and help her out. You with me, Carby?

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu!

**ARLE** : And, if I were to suggest something, you should probably go with me as well. It’ll show you actually care about people, unlike, say, someone like  _ Tee…  _

**ESS** : How dare you bring that name back into this. 

**ARLE** : Imagine all the rubbing in you could do!

**ESS** : That is a fair point… You know what? Fine. I’ll stay with you.

**ARLE** : I knew you had it in ya. ( _ She starts looking around again _ ) If I had to make a guess, she’s most likely in that school right there.

**ESS** : Really?  _ That’s  _ where you think she’d hide?

**ARLE** : It’s more likely than you may think. Amitie absolutely  _ loves  _ going there and performing her magic. Has she ever told you about how she wants to be a great magician?

**ESS** : That’s the second thing she ever told me. Besides her name, of course.

**ARLE** : Yeah, it’s kind of her hobby. Or maybe sort of a way to cope?... I don’t know, but whatever the reason, she’s probably in there, doing it as we speak. So, here’s the game plan: We’ll go in, talk to her a bit, see if she wants to come join us again. and then we carry on. Sounds good?

**ESS** : Sounds decent enough.

_ The three head up the stairs to the main entrance. Suddenly, a door is pushed open by MS. ACCORD, who is carrying POPOI. _

**ACCORD** : Oh! Are these new faces I see here?

**ARLE** : Erm, no, actually. We’ve met before, remember?

_ Accord says nothing. _

**ARLE** : Okay, remember the time you built those weird training grounds for everyone?

_ More silence. _

**ESS** : Before you got word that we needed to train?

**POPOI** : The faces look familiar, but I can’t put a name to them. It’s freaking meowt! 

**ARLE** : That’s not important right now. What we’re concerned about is the whereabouts of Amitie. Have you seen her?

**ACCORD** : Why should I tell you that if I don’t know either of you? You might want to mug her, for all I know!

**ARLE** : I’ve already told you, we  _ know _ both you and Amitie! You just don’t remember us.

**ACCORD** : If that’s the case, then forgive me, dear girls. This old brain of mine isn’t as good as it once was. It might need a little more to help me remember.

**ARLE** : Like, say… a Puyo battle?

**ACCORD** : Yes, something like that!

**_Arle fights Ms. Accord. Both use Puyo. Arle wins._ **

**ACCORD** : Oh, how could I forget? You’re Arle and Ess! Nice to see you two again!

_ Ess looks shocked. _

**ARLE** : Now that that’s out of the way, I want to go back to my question: Have you seen Amitie recently?

**ACCORD** : Why, yes I have! She passed right by me when I was wrapping up for the day. I couldn’t see her face, though; She was covering it up with her hands.

**ARLE** : Huh. That’s interesting. Thanks for the help, by the way!

**ACCORD** : Anytime!

**POPOI** : Try not to get her in a furrenzy!

_ Accord and Popoi leave. Ess still is a bit startled, which Arle begins to notice. _

**ARLE** : What?

**ESS** : Did I ever tell her my name?

**ARLE** : ( _ She thinks long and hard about it _ ) I don’t think you did.

**ESS** : Weird.

_ They enter the school. _

**3-7: Up in Your Business**

**SCENE 1: THE MAGIC SCHOOL HALLS**

_ ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS roam the unlit halls, each one branching off into two more. _

**ARLE** : Amitie~? Oh, Amitie~? Where are you?

**ESS** : Here, Amitie…  _ Here _ , Amitie… 

**ARLE** : She’s not a dog, Ess.

**ESS** : She’s not far off from one, either.

**ARLE** : Oh my God, Ess.  _ Stop _ . Seriously. None of this would have happened if you just stayed back in the Tetra.

**ESS** : ( _ Sarcastically _ ) You’re right. It was wrong of me to express my opinion like that. How  _ dare _ me.

**ARLE** : ( _ She grumbles _ ) Ess, I just want to know:  _ why  _ do you hate Amitie so much? She’s one of the most likable people I know!

**ESS** : Are you  _ not _ tired by her boundless optimism? It drives me up the goddamn wall, and apparently, I’m in the minority here! No one else in this town finds it annoying, and I don’t know why!

**ARLE** : Well, yeah. It’s because the only reason you hate her is that she wants to make the world a better place.

**ESS** : I never said that! You’re just putting words in my mouth!

**ARLE** : And you’re making up stupid reasons to hate people, you  _ alien _ !

**ESS** : That’s it! I need to set the record straight!  _ Square up _ !

**ARLE** : With pleasure!

**_Arle and Ess fight. Arle uses Puyo, Ess uses Tetris. Arle wins._ **

**ESS** : Screw it! I don’t need you people anyway! I’m going home!

_ Arle squeezes Ess’s shoulder. _

**ARLE** : No you’re not.

**ESS** : Yes I am! Let go of me!

**ARLE** : Nope. Since I won that battle, you have to do something I say.

**ESS** : Yeah, that’s not gonna hold up in court.

**ARLE** : Maybe not on your planet, but the First Law of Puyo states that the winner of a Puyo match gets to decide what the loser has to do if he or she so wants to.

**ESS** : Fine then! I’ll fight my way out of it! Best two out of three!

**ARLE** : Nuh uh uh. The Second Law of Puyo states that the loser cannot fight their way out of a losing order.

**ESS** : ( _ She very audibly grumbles _ ) Fine. What are you gonna do to me?   
**ARLE** : You’re going to come with me and apologize to Amitie.

**ESS** : Really? You’re  _ that _ petty about all of this?

**ARLE** : It’s what friends do. ( _ She grabs Ess by the hand _ ) Now, come with me!

_ Arle and Carbuncle run off, with Ess in hand. _

**3-8: The Other Amitie**

**SCENE 1: THE MAGIC SCHOOL HALLWAYS**

_ ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS keep searching. _

**ARLE** : We’ve got to find her soon. There’s not much of this school we haven’t seen yet.

**ESS** : You could tell me that at any time, and I would be none the wiser. All these halls look the same!

**ARLE** : Trust me, I’ve been down these hallways a couple of times. I almost know my way around.

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu… 

**ARLE** : ( _ To Carbuncle _ ) She doesn’t need to know that!

_ Arle looks down one of the branching hallways and sees a girl, hunched up in a corner by an exit. _

**ARLE** : Wait! I think I see her!

**ESS** : Where? It’s too dark in here!

**ARLE** : You see the little lump in the corner? That has to be her! 

_ She and Ess look a little closer. Ess, for once, begins to look a little distraught. _

**ARLE** : ( _ CONT’D _ ) Boy, you messed her up badly. I’ve  _ never _ seen her this upset. You really do need to apologize to her.

_ Ess is already running up to Amitie. _

**ARLE** : So  _ now  _ you start feeling bad for her?

_ Ess just keeps running. _

**ARLE** : Hey, wait up!

_ Arle and Carbuncle follow suit. _

**SCENE 2: NEAR THE MAGIC SCHOOL EXIT**

_ ARLE, CARBUNCLE, and ESS run up to AMITIE. _

**ESS** : Amitie? Are you okay?

_ Amitie doesn’t respond. _

**ESS** : Listen, I’m really sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t know you would take what I said to heart, and you were always the type of person where–

**AMITIE** : ( _ She stands up _ ) I don’t need your apology.

**ESS** : So… You’re okay then? If that’s the case, why are you–

**AMITIE** : ( _ She turns around, loudly _ ) I don’t  _ want _ your apology!

_ Ess is taken aback. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ Angrily _ ) And why would I? I wouldn’t want  _ anything  _ from someone as filthy, slimy, and all-around disgusting as you! You’re an absolute  _ worm,  _ latching on to people and sucking on all of their happiness in life!

**ESS** : Amitie, I–

**AMITIE** : Don’t “Amitie” me! You knew  _ exactly  _ what you were doing from the very start, ever since you met me! Now listen here, guacamole hair: You’re draining to be around, and barely contribute to anything! I’m surprised they even let you stay on the Tetra at all! Don’t they have standards over there?

_ Amitie expects a response but gets nothing. _

**AMITIE** : Oh,  _ now _ you’re going to be the self-righteous one here! You’re probably gonna talk about how you’re the innocent person here, and I’m just being a meanie, huh? Or maybe you’re keeping your mouth shut because you finally realized what you did wrong, but don’t want to admit it, huh?

_ Ess says nothing. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ Screaming _ )  _ Answer me, you brat _ !

**ARLE** : Amitie, you need to calm down! You’re blowing this way out of proportion!

**AMITIE** : You stay out of this! This is between me and Ess, not you!

**ESS** : Alright, that’s it! I was gonna come here to apologize to you, but now I realize you need something else! We need to settle this!

**AMITIE** : And that’s how you want to salvage your dignity? Fine! Have at you!

**Amitie and Ess fight. Amitie uses Puyo, Ess uses Tetris. Ess wins.**

**ARLE** : ( _ Firm _ ) Amitie, are you okay? You went off the deep end there.

_ Amitie grumbles. _

**ESS** : Look Amitie, I may have been a bit of a jerk in the past, but can we please just forget that this all happened and go back to being friends? I promise to be nicer.

**AMITIE** : Didn’t you tell me that we were never friends?

_ Ess tries to respond, but can’t. _

**AMITIE** : And how will I know you won’t just go back to the same intolerable person you are now?

_ Ess can’t respond to that either. _

**AMITIE** : You know, when I first met you, I didn’t entirely understand why Tee didn’t like you. Now I know. Now we all know.

_ Amitie, out of exhaustion and frustration, opens the exit door to leave but sees MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE on the other side, with Tetrium in hand. _

**RINGO** : Oh, there you guys are! We were worried sick about you.

**TEE** : Nice to see you’re all safe and sound. ( _ He notices that Ess is there _ ) Ess? What’re you doing out here?

**ESS** : Got bored. Now here’s a better question: Where the hell have you guys been?

**TEE** : Look, I know this looks a little suspicious, but I can assure you that there’s a reason to all of this.

**ARLE** : Alright then, start talking.

**RINGO** : Can we start heading back to the Tetra first? We can explain it all as we walk.

**ARLE** : Whatever, as long as it’s explained.

_ They all start going back. _

**SCENE 3: PUYO FOREST - DAY**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, ESS, MAGURO, O, RINGO, and TEE start heading back. _

**MAGURO** : … And then suddenly, the direction of the Tetrium started changing! That got us all worried because that meant someone else got it before us! Klug was there, and he said that he knew everything about where the Tetrium was, but we would have to fight for him to spill the beans. After we won, it turns out he had no idea where the Tetrium was, so we just went on our merry way. Oh, and Klug did end up joining us.  **★**

**RINGO** : Maguro, I’m pretty sure they remember this too. It wasn’t  _ that _ long ago…

**TEE** : No they don’t. They weren’t there for that.

**RINGO** : Right. Wait… Why weren’t they there for that? ( _ She turns to Amitie and Arle _ ) Where were you guys?

**AMITIE** : Um… 

**ARLE** : ( _ Slightly Nervous _ ) We were just having a heart to heart conversation, just like good friends do!

**RINGO** : Why wasn’t I involved in this? Aren’t we a trio?

**ARLE** : Yes, but I felt like the connection between me and Amitie wasn’t strong enough, so I thought that–

**AMITIE** : She’s not buying it, Arle.

_ Arle looks to Amitie, and then to Ringo, who has a stern look on her face. Arle takes in a deep sigh. _

**ARLE** : We were talking about how Tee isn’t necessarily the best captain.

**RINGO** : Oh, that’s what you wanted to hide? That’s totally fine. Nobody’s perfect.

**TEE** : Yeah, I’ve been told how I’m not a good captain multiple times by now. You didn’t have to hide it.

**ARLE** : It’s a bit more than that, though. Specifically, I’m talking about how Tee plays favorites.

**TEE** : Favorites?

**RINGO** : What do you mean?

**ARLE** : Well, remember when Tee told you to calm down Ai over me?

**RINGO** : Really? That’s what you’re worried about? I was just following what Tee said. If you really wanted to fight him, you could’ve spoken up. 

**ARLE** : No, that’s not what I’m asking. Tee, why did you pick her over me?

**TEE** : She had more experience with him. What more can I say?

**ARLE** : It’s a simple Tetris match! Anyone could have done it!

**RINGO** : Arle, why are you making such a fuss about this?

**ESS** : Because Tee is a horrible captain who has his priorities backward and would rather chase after the supposed girl of his dreams rather than save the universe!

_ Everyone freezes where they are and goes silent. _

**ESS** : There. I said it. Is that what you were trying to get across, Arle?

**ARLE** : I… Er… 

**RINGO** : Of course not. Stop putting words in her mouth, Ess.

**ESS** : So you’re saying that what Tee is doing is perfectly fine, huh?   
**RINGO** : I said nothing about that!

**TEE** : Guys, no time for arguing. We need to get going.

**ESS** : Oh, now you come to the defense of your fair maiden here! You just couldn’t  _ dare _ to see her upset!

**TEE** : Jesus Christ, Ess, what’s gotten into you lately? You’ve never been this terrible before!

**ESS** : Because you’ve tipped me over the edge with what you’ve been doing lately! None of you even  _ cared _ enough to realize that we were gone!

**MAGURO** : Oh, I’m sorry, we were just too busy  _ saving the goddamn world _ ! I have a hunch that that may be s _ lightly _ more important!  **★**

**ESS** : You stay out of this, you braindead suck-up!

**MAGURO** :  _ What did you just call me _ ?!  **★**

**AMITIE** : ( _ Fed up _ )  **_Guys!_ **

_ Everyone stops and turns to Amitie. _

**AMITIE** : Everyone, just stop. Seriously. My head hurts from all this yelling. Is this… really what we’ve come to? Last time around, we were the best of friends, and now… we’ve devolved to this. Quite frankly, I’m disappointed in each and every one of you. Arle, Tee, Maguro, Ess… and especially  _ you _ , Ringo. You’re better than this. All of you.

_ Everyone has a moment of silence to think. _

**TEE** : She’s right, guys. We are supposed to be a collective team here, and yet here we are, bickering about pointless nonsense. I say we all forget about what just happened and try to get along with each other again. Don’t you all agree?

_ Everyone trades looks with each other. _

**TEE** : Look, even if we don’t all agree with each other, there are dimensions at stake here, so we have to put our differences aside if we want to get anything done. With all that being said, let’s head back to the ship. There’s one more thing I need to talk about before we rescue Ex.

_ They trudge back to the Tetra. _

**SCENE 4: BY THE S.S. TETRA - DAY**

_ AI, ARLE, CARBUNCLE, ELLE, ESS, JAY, MAGURO, O, and RINGO are crowded around a semicircle, listening to Tee, who is right in front of the Tetra’s entrance. _

**TEE** : So, how are we all doing?

_ Everyone mutters an indiscriminate response under their breath. _

**TEE** : Good, good. Now, we’ve made good progress so far on our mission. We’ve rebuilt the Tetra, and we’ve gotten our fuel source back where it belongs. However, there’s one more thing we need to do before we can save the keeper. 

**JAY** : Would it perhaps involve silly string?

**ELLE** : If you need any of that, you know who to go to!

**TEE** : Jay, Elle, If you’re not gonna say anything helpful, don’t say it at all!

**JAY AND ELLE** : Sorry… 

**TEE** : Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, the next step. In order to reach where Ex is, we have to go faster than light. Now, if any of you have paid attention to intergalactic law lately, you know that you need a permit if you want to travel that fast.

_ Ringo raises her hand. _

**TEE** : Yes, Ringo?

**RINGO** : Why is that?

**TEE** : Well, scientists have recently determined that if two objects crash into each other at a speed faster than light, a black hole will be created.

**RINGO** : Oh.

**ESS** : Wait, don’t we already have a permit?

**TEE** : It expired, Ess. Don’t you remember?

**ESS** : No, it expires next month!   
**TEE** : I  _ checked,  _ Ess. It’s already expired. That’s why we haven’t done any light speed expeditions lately.

_ Ess looks like she’s about to say something again, but chooses not to. _

**TEE** : Besides, if it makes you feel any better, you don’t need to come along. All I really need to do is arrive at any planet that gives those out, and we’ll be good to go. I don’t really need anyone else to help me, but if anyone  _ does _ want to join in, I would appreciate it.

**RINGO** : Oooh! I would! That sounds like fun!

**TEE** : Ah, Ringo! I knew you would want to.

_ Ringo walks up to Tee. _

**ARLE** : Oh, come on! Just admit it already.

**TEE** : Admit what?

**ARLE** : Don’t play stupid. You two know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about!

**TEE** : About what? If there’s anything going on, then I have no idea about it.

**JAY** : You’re not fooling anyone, Tee. 

**ELLE** : Yeah, we all know about what’s going on!

**O** : Pi… 

**RINGO** : Guys, I just want to see the wonders of the universe. Is there anything wrong with that?

**ARLE** : ( _ Loudly _ )  _ You’re in love! _

_ Complete silence. Ringo and Tee are stunned. _

**RINGO AND TEE** : 

Erm… 

I mean… 

We enjoy being around each other… 

But only as friends!

Yeah, friends… 

**ARLE** : It’s clear as day to anyone that’s been around you two. Shall I list the ways?

**RINGO** : I don’t think you need to go into that.

**ARLE** : You’re right. I don’t need to. Because everyone here’s already convinced except for, ironically enough, you two. Everything you’ve done so far has been hinting at this, from hugging him, to picking Ringo over me, to leaving with her, and now this! Just say it already!

**RINGO** : Okay, okay. So I have feelings for him. So what? We’ve all had a romantic interest in someone before. Amitie, don’t you have a crush on Sig?

**AMITIE** : Wha– don’t say that out loud! He could be out here!

**RINGO** : Sorry, but I had to get the point across. This is all perfectly fine!

**TEE** : Does anyone else have any other contention?

_ Silence. _

**TEE** : Alright then, if that’s the case, we will be departing shortly. Anyone else wanna join?   
  


_ Once again, silence. _

**TEE** : You sure you don’t want to come, O?

**O** : Pipi.

**TEE** : Alright then. We shall depart immediately.

_ Tee and Ringo enter the Tetra, and the door closes behind them. _

**MAGURO** : Hey, anyone wanna play D&D to pass the time?  **★**

**ESS** : Eh, sure, why not.

**JAY** : Count me in! Sounds like fun!

**ELLE** : Make that four!

_ The four of them head off a considerable distance away from the others, where Maguro sets up the game on the grass. _

**AMITIE** : Ringo does have a point, Arle. What’s wrong with love?

**ARLE** : I keep telling you, my problem isn’t the love, it’s her lover. Besides, I felt like she has a much better option to choose from.

**AMITIE** : Who?

**ARLE** : Maguro! Let me put it this way, Amitie: Ringo and Maguro have been hanging out for as long as I can remember. They’re more inseparable than the two of us! If I see Ringo, it’s almost guaranteed I’ll see Maguro with her as well, whether it be skating, going to the arcade, playing D&D, or just hanging around in the park. If you spend that much time with someone, surely you love them, no?   
**AMITIE** : Well, yeah… 

**ARLE** : And that’s what I thought for the longest time: At least one of the two liked the other person as more than just a friend. I eventually began to assume that Ringo had this crush on Maguro, but was just too scared that it might ruin the friendship they had going on. 

**AMITIE** : What about the other way around?

**ARLE** : It couldn’t have been. You know how terrible Maguro is reading signs. 

**AMITIE** : He could’ve just been saving his love for Ringo.

**ARLE** : Exactly! You get what I’m saying! We have this connection that has ultimately gone nowhere for years, and I was waiting for one of them to try and spice it up. Suddenly, literally from outer space, this guy shows up, and Ringo almost immediately falls in love with him. They’ve only known each other for a month, and haven’t even spent a full 24 hours with each other, and yet here we are, discussing this potentially growing relationship.

**AMITIE** : Okay, I kinda get what you’re saying. Still, I think you’re making a mountain out of a molehill here.

**ARLE** : Maybe I am, but that doesn’t exclude my original point: Ringo is jumping full force into a relationship with a person she doesn’t know that well and leaving her best friend in the dust. It’s just not like her to do that. ( _ She looks over to the game of D&D Maguro is playing _ ) I mean, look at him! He’d be a great father!

_ A couple dozen feet away, Maguro is being the dungeon master for Ess, Jay, and Elle. _

**MAGURO** : You come across an ancient underground temple, filled with traps. At any given moment, you could be skewered with a spear from below you, hit with a poison arrow, or crushed under the weight of a massive boulder. How shall you proceed?  **★**

**JAY** : I’ll throw my apple into it and see how many traps I can prematurely set off.

**MAGURO** : Okay, roll for that.  **★**

_ Jay rolls a Nat 1. He starts crying. _

**MAGURO** : Ooooo… That’s gonna hurt.  **★**

**ESS** : Could we play something else?

**AMITIE** : Look, Arle, you’re a cautious person who cares about your friends and all, but we at least be supportive of her and her relationship? Haven’t you ever felt love?

**ARLE** : Well, not really. The people that come to me every day may love me, but I certainly don’t love them. Even still, though, I worry for her. Ess may not be the most reliable person, but I don’t think she’d lie about all that stuff against Tee, and it does make sense that he’d do that kind of thing, and Ringo may end up uncovering his ugly side unprepared.

_ The engines on the Tetra start to rev up. _

**AMITIE** : You’d uncover the ugly side of anyone if you’re around them for long enough! It just happens!

_ The Tetra leaves the ground. _

**ARLE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) I don’t know, Amitie. I just don’t have a good feeling about this. Ringo’s putting all her eggs in one basket, and if the basket spills over, I don’t want to be the one to clean up all the yolk.

_ The Tetra zooms off to somewhere else. _

**ARLE** : Godspeed, Ringo. Godspeed.

**SCENE 5: S.S. TETRA**

_ RINGO and TEE enter the cockpit and sit down. _

**TEE** : Well, since this is your first time actually sitting in one of these seats, I’ll give you a rundown on the gizmos you need to worry about. When you sit down, you’ll find a little crank on the side of the chair that you can use to adjust the chair to however you please. The crank on the door handle raises and lowers the window, but since we’re going into outer space, I recommend you don’t touch that. The little knob right in front of you changes the intensity of the air conditioning, and the slider right there changes the direction of it. And most importantly, this button right here–

**RINGO** : Tee, I know this already. I’ve seen all of these before.

**TEE** : Really? Where?

**RINGO** : Funnily enough, the cars we have here are very similar to this dashboard you have on the Tetra.

**TEE** : Cars? What are those?

**RINGO** : They’re like this ship here, except it can’t fly. Also, they’re much slower.

**TEE** : What’s the point in those?

**RINGO** : You do realize we’re not as technologically advanced as you guys are, right? The only other planet we’ve gone to is our moon.

**TEE** : Wow, I did not know that. Talk about culture shock.

**RINGO** : You can only imagine how I feel about this sudden galactic space travel.

**TEE** : Well, then if you’re ready, then just sit tight. There’s a couple of things I need to do before we can take off.

_ Tee starts methodically pressing buttons on the dashboard in order to make the Tetra run. Ringo sits there anxiously, swinging her feet around, which Tee begins to notice. _

**TEE** : What’s wrong? I thought you were excited about this.

**RINGO** : No, I’m not worried about all this, it’s just… Are we a couple now?

**TEE** : A couple? Well… considering we were both called out by the people closest to us about being in love, I guess so. Why do you ask?

**RINGO** : I don’t know, it just feels weird to finally say that about myself. I’ve  _ never _ had feelings like this for another person. Not even my childhood friend made me feel this way.

**TEE** : You and me both, Ringo. Suddenly finding this girl on another planet that you want to date? I’ve never felt so rejuvenated in my life!

**RINGO** : Yeah, it must be boring just piloting this ship 24/7, isn’t it?

**TEE** : Yes, yes it is. It’s not hard at all– I just have to watch out for incoming objects– but I get the captain’s duty of staring out into space every day of my life. I know space might be wild and unknown to you, but even after seeing the most beautiful image for hours on end, you’re gonna want something else. Now that I think about it… crashing down here may just have been the best thing to ever happen to me. I know that sounds a bit morbid, but–

**RINGO** : No, I get the picture. It’s new! It’s fresh! It’s something you’ve never seen before! I feel that too, but… it seems that we’re the only two people that have these emotions about the whole situation.

**TEE** : I don’t really get that either.

**RINGO** : I kinda understand where they’re coming from, though. This whole merging of universes thing might mean the destruction of us all, and when you’re trying to save two universes at once, but your friend is trying to hit off with someone from the other universe, I would be a little irksome too.

**TEE** : Okay, I get that, but they’re being such sticks in the mud. This is practically a vacation for my crew! Why do they hate me so much?

**RINGO** : Well, Ess is always against you…

**TEE** : Yes.

**RINGO** : And so are Jay and Elle… 

**TEE** : I can never negotiate with those two.

**RINGO** : Zed’s a robot, so he can’t feel emotions against you…

**TEE** : True… 

**RINGO** : So that just leaves Ai and O… I think it might be the relationship thing.

**TEE** : Why do they hate me for that? Do they expect me to just live alone for my entire career? I can’t work like that! This place needs new blood!

**RINGO** : Hey now, I never said anything about joining your crew!

**TEE** : Oh. Sorry about that, but… think about it anyway. You’d be a great addition, trust me.

**RINGO** : Besides, I’m just spitballing here. It’s what Arle seems to be upset about, and I don’t know why.

**TEE** : Maybe it’s just the circumstances.

**RINGO** : Maybe. But I think it might be that we’re all stressed out. We’re all in a pickle, and we’ve never had anything like it before, so we’re all just extra worried about each other. Hopefully, this break we’re giving them should destress everyone.

**TEE** : Hope so. I don’t know what I’d do if this kept up.

_ The engines on the Tetra start revving. _

**TEE** : Alright, the preparations are complete! Erm, mind if I put on the radio?

**RINGO** : Not at all!

_ Tee hits a button with a music note on it, which plays “Starman” by David Bowie. _

**TEE** : Ready to go?

**RINGO** : Is “no” even an option anymore?

**TEE** : That’s what I want to hear!

_ The Tetra levitates above the trees and then zooms off. _

**3-?: A Way Out**

**SCENE 1: A DINER SOMEWHERE ELSE**

_ TEE is sitting at a booth table with EFF, showing him the paper he had found before. _

**EFF** : Look, Tee, I know you want to get out of here at all, but you’re putting all this time and effort into something that most likely won’t work.

**TEE** : Sure, but it’s something! I’ve never been given an out before, and I don’t want to waste this at all!

**EFF** : Seriously, Tee, you’re starry-eyed. There is definitely someone on this planet who knows how to play Tetris better than you! It’s the only thing this planet is famous for!

**TEE** : Well, if there is one, I haven’t seen them. I haven’t lost a game since I started honing my skills. I know how to T-spin better than anyone.

**EFF** : And now you’re getting cocky, too. Don’t you realize that this isn’t a very good opportunity?

**TEE** : It may not be the best opportunity, but it’s an opportunity with a future! Everything else is a dead-end job that’ll barely let you go by in life! Is this  _ really _ the place you want to be until you die?

**EFF** : Not really, but the work I’d have to do to escape is way too much for me. I’d much rather stay here.

**TEE** : You’re just a part of the problem, Eff. You’re content with the mediocrity that surrounds you, and don’t care enough with a better tomorrow. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go do something with my life.

_ Tee bolts out the diner. A waiter comes up to Eff’s booth. _

**WAITER** : You want a refill on that water?

**EFF** : No, I’m fine.

**WAITER** : Say, why did your friend run out?

**EFF** : He’s… he’s something. Chasing after dreams, like he always does. He’s still a great friend, but one of these days he’s going to get into a situation greater than him, and he’s almost certainly going to make the wrong move.

**WAITER** : Well, why don’t you tell him that?

**EFF** : I’ve tried more times than you could imagine. But you know what? I still want him to win. Maybe he does just need some fresh air to straighten his senses. It’ll make him all the better.

**WAITER** : … So do you want to order something?

**EFF** : What? Oh, no thanks, I’m fine. 

_ Eff strolls out of the diner. _


	4. Trouble on Tetrania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and Tee search Tetrania to look for a permit.

**Chapter 4: Trouble On Tetrania**

**4-1: A Rude Return**

**SCENE 1: THE S.S. TETRA**

_ RINGO and TEE sit in the cockpit. _

**TEE** : Now, to the mission at hand: The permit. There’s plenty of planets that give these out, but due to the dimensional merge, they’ve most likely been jumbled around, so I have no idea where any of them are.

**RINGO** : So… are we just gonna hop from planet to planet in the hopes they have one? If we are, then I can name eight that definitely don’t.

**TEE** : Of course not. That would take a really long time. Instead, we can just track down a place that has one! This is futuristic tech, after all.

**RINGO** : We have those too. It’s called GPS.

**TEE** : Oh.

**RINGO** : Honestly, the only thing we don’t really have down is space travel. Everything else is on par with what I see here in front of me.

**TEE** : Well, that just makes things easier! If you can, try to look up the closest planet that hands out permits.

**RINGO** : Will do!

_ Ringo reaches out and types the word “permit” into the search bar. Tons of options show up in front of her. _

**RINGO** : Alright, I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?

**TEE** : Good news, please.

**RINGO** : There’s a planet that deals permits not too far off from us. Only a 100 million mile trek.

**TEE** : That’s great! What’s the bad news?

**RINGO** : It comes up as a nickname you gave it, called “Toxic Hellhole”.

_ Tee goes silent. _

**TEE** : … What’s the next closest planet?

**RINGO** : 5.3 lightyears… 

_ Tee put his head on the dashboard in frustration. _

**RINGO** : I feel like there’s something I’m missing here.

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) Guess I might as well fill you in. The planet you’re looking at right now is Tetrania. That place is… where I grew up.

**RINGO** : Really now?

**TEE** : Yes, and I loathed every second of it. Do you want to know why I wanted to be captain of this ship? Why I had the motivation to become the best Tetris player of all time and beat Ex in a Tetris battle?  _ So I was able to leave that place! _ And let me tell you, I do not regret that decision at all. It hasn’t been the best up here, but it’s a million times better than down there!

**RINGO** : Care to elaborate?

**TEE** : Oh, I really want to, trust me. Nothing makes me happier than ranting about just how terrible that planet is. However, since we’re gonna have to go there anyway, it would be a tad redundant. Besides, you’d believe me more if you saw it yourself.

**RINGO** : We’re actually going there?

**TEE** : We don’t have much of a choice, now do we?

**RINGO** : Well, unless we want to spend years on this thing, I’d say we don’t.

**TEE** : Buckle up, then, cause you’re in for a wild ride.

_ Tee hits the gas pedal, and suddenly the Tetra is going at near the speed of light. Ringo looks out her side window and sees countless stars and planets zooming past her. _

**RINGO** : Holy smokes! How do you not crash into any of these planets going this fast?

**TEE** : The Tetra does that job for me. All I have to worry about is stopping at the right time.

**RINGO** : You really don’t have much control over this, do you?

**TEE** : Not really. It is kinda nice, though, because that means that while this baby’s zooming across the universe, I can worry about what we’ll do when we reach Tetrania.

**RINGO** : What  _ are _ we gonna do when we get there?

**TEE** : Well, first, before we even set foot on that planet, there’re a couple of precautions we need to take. Since I’m the captain of the renowned S.S. Tetra, I’m pretty famous in my universe, and especially on my home planet. This means there are a lot of people that want to take my fame… by killing me.

**RINGO** : Excuse me, what?

**TEE** : You heard me right: they want me dead. There’s this urban legend that’s been spread across the galaxy that if you kill the captain, you take their role as well. I’ve told the people countless times that if the captain dies, the navigator takes up the mantle, but they never believed me. Ever since last year, when I became captain, there have been five different assassination attempts on me, and those were on much more peaceful planets. I’d hate to see what it’ll be like here with, y’know, everyone wanting to leave Tetrania and all.

**RINGO** : That’s horrible! How do you even deal with that?

**TEE** : By just trying to avoid as many people as possible when traveling. Trust me, Ex had it worse. By the end of his career, there was almost one person a day trying to fight him.

**RINGO** : Wait, fight to the death? As in, a Tetris battle?

**TEE** : Yes, actually. If you get dogpiled by too many battlers at once, you pass out, and at that point, they can do whatever they want with you. Most of the time, they’ll just commit murder when that happens. They’ve done it countless times, especially on Tetrania. Anyway, in order to prevent all that, I’ll put on some of my old clothes and pretend I’m one of them. In fact, I have them right under this dashboard!

_ Tee reaches under the dashboard and pulls out a bin with dusty, tattered clothes. _

**TEE** : Here they are! ( _ He sniffs his clothes _ ) Still as dirty as ever.

_ Ringo takes a glance at the dashboard. There are only 5 million miles left. _

**RINGO** : Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, but we’re getting pretty close here.

_Tee_ _looks as well._

**TEE** Oh, you’re right. Alright, if we want to end up exactly there, I think we stop exactly… 

_ Tee slams the brakes. _

**TEE** : ( _ CONT’D _ ) Now.

_ The Tetra comes to a halt. Ringo looks out her side window and sees that they are thousands of feet in the air. Still, several futuristic skyscrapers pop out from the low-hanging clouds. _

**RINGO** : It doesn’t look so bad from up here.

**TEE** : Right now, yes, but the more you know about this place, the worse it gets. You see those clouds down below?

**RINGO** : Yeah?

**TEE** : That’s smog. And the tallest buildings you can see?

**RINGO** : Those look fine. What, are they made out of bones or something?

**TEE** : They’re owned by Tetrinc, so maybe.

**RINGO** : Tetrinc? Is that a company?

**TEE** : They’re more than just a company, Ringo. It’s a corporation so powerful, even the government bows down to their will. They control everything: The stores, theatres, schools, even the airports. They say when ships can land or take off.

**RINGO** : Speaking of which, where  _ are _ we landing?

**TEE** : Good question. I’ve been looking for a while now, but I can’t find a decent place to land.

**RINGO** : Those roofs look pretty flat. Do you think you’re allowed to land on those?

**TEE** : Allowed? Not exactly. I can’t think of anywhere better to land, though, so it may just be our best bet. Hang tight, Ringo.

**SCENE 2: TETRINC HQ**

_ At the top of the HQ, two lookouts notice the Tetra zooming by while on guard duty. _

**LOOKOUT #1** : Oh my God, it’s him again! I never thought he would actually return!

**LOOKOUT#2** : Aren’t we supposed to tell the boss about this?

**LOOKOUT #1** : Well, we  _ are _ , but… 

**LOOKOUT #2** : But what?

**LOOKOUT #1** : You know how it is, Jim: She absolutely  _ hates _ Tee! The last time she saw mention of him in the news, she went on the biggest rampage I’ve ever seen! Her office looked like a tornado went through it after that!

**LOOKOUT #2** : Look, if you’re really that worried, we can just fight it out over rock paper scissors and–

**???** : ( _ From behind _ ) No need.

_ The two of them turn around in fear. It’s the boss, whose face is covered by a hood. _

**LOOKOUT #2** : Oh, uh, hey, boss!

**LOOKOUT #1** : ( _ Terrified _ ) W-what do you want us to do?

**BOSS** : Track them down. Send everyone we have. Make sure he doesn’t leave this planet alive.

**LOOKOUT #2** : Right away, ma’am!

_ The lookout pulls out a walkie talkie and relays the information. The boss walks back in. _

**BOSS** : I’ll make him pay for what he did…

**SCENE 3: THE TETRANIAN ROOFS**

**TEE** : Well, now that we’re here, we should think of a game plan as to where to find a permit.

**RINGO** : You don’t know where it is?

**TEE** : Not at all. I’m actually surprised that they’re handed out here at all.

**RINGO** : Well, I have no idea how this place works at all. You should be the one making the plan here.

**TEE** : At this point, the only idea I have is asking the locals to see if they have any clue. I highly doubt it, though; No right-minded captain would want to live in Tetrania, so they’ve probably never even heard of permits before. In any case, this might be a trek. I recommend you leave your backpack here, so you don’t have to carry it around.

**RINGO** : I was planning on doing that anyway. 

_ Ringo lifts her backpack from off of her shoulders and drops it on the ground. The backpack makes a booming noise as it hits the metallic floor of the Tetra. _

**TEE** : Jesus! Just what’s in there?

**RINGO** : Just some books and folders.

**TEE** : Some?! It sounded like an elephant when it hit the floor!

**RINGO** : Yeah, I guess you could say they’re loaded. Honestly, if it wasn’t for this massive debacle going on right now, I would just be doing homework in my room right now. There’s a lot I need to do.

**TEE** : Homework?

**RINGO** : Yeah, it’s– ( _ She pauses to think _ ) Have you ever gone to school before? 

**TEE** : Erm… 

**RINGO** : ( _ Surprised _ ) How have you reached this point in life?

**TEE** : I got my knowledge from off the street, just like everyone else did in around the block. Come to think of it, I didn’t know anyone who went to school. Our planet has trouble funding itself, much less a school system.

**RINGO** : Ooookayyy… well, is there anything else we need to do?

**TEE** : Not really. You just stay put while I put these clothes on.

_ There’s a knock on the door. _

**RINGO** : Should I go get that?

**TEE** : I’ll do it. It’s probably the building’s owner. 

_ Tee opens the door and sees about ten fighters lined up outside. He immediately slams the door and barricades it with his body. _

**TEE** : I think we’re already in trouble.

**FIGHTER #1** : ( _ From outside _ ) Is that… the captain?

**FIGHTER #2** : ( _ From outside _ ) Yeah, that’s him! That cold-blooded murderer!

**TEE** : What?

**RINGO** : ( _ Shocked _ ) Mu…  _ Murderer?!  _

**TEE** : I have no idea what they’re talking about, Ringo! You know I left here to get away from that!

**FIGHTER #3** : Don’t lie to us! You know  _ exactly _ what you did!

**FIGHTER #4** : Now we’re gonna do what you did to him!

**RINGO** : ( _ Panicking _ ) N-no, this can’t be the end! Is there any other way out?!

**TEE** : Nope! They’re blocking the only exit!

**RINGO** : ( _ Panicking _ ) What?! Why is your ship so poorly designed?!

**TEE** : It’s not my fault the Tetra’s like this! I didn’t even build it!

**RINGO** : ( _ On the verge of tears _ ) I d-don’t wanna die like this! Please, _ do something _ !

**TEE** : ( _ He takes a deep sigh _ ) Wish me luck, Ringo.

_ Tee opens the door. _

**_Tee does an Endurance Battle against all ten fighters. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**RINGO** : Did… did it work? Are they gone?

**TEE** : You do realize that it didn’t make them disappear or anything, right? They’re still here.

**RINGO** : ( _ Exasperated _ ) … Then what was the point?!

**TEE** : I don’t know! I just couldn’t think of any better idea!

**FIGHTER #1** : Alright, that’s it, chump! Now you’re gonna be in for a world of hurt!

_ The fighter grabs Tee by the throat and intensely strangles him. The others cheer on. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Helpless _ ) Someone! Anyone! Please save him!

_ Suddenly, down from above drops a cloaked figure, who goes around and judo chops every single fighter with a metallic arm, knocking them out. Tee gets let go from the stranglehold, and Ringo runs out of the Tetra in stunned silence. _

**RINGO** : What just happened?

**TEE** : Don’t know, but… We should not have come out of that alive. ( _ To the Figure _ ) Erm, thanks, stranger. We always appreciate the help.

**FIGURE** : Oh, I’m no stranger.

**TEE** : Huh?

_ The cloaked figure takes off his hood to reveal a boy with orange hair. His face looks scarred from battle. _

**EFF** : Come on, don’t say you forgot about  _ me _ .

**4-2: Eff is for Friends**

**SCENE 1: A BUILDING ROOF**

_ RINGO and TEE stand dumbfounded. _

**TEE** : Wow, Eff. You’re a mercenary now?

**EFF** : Hey, anything to make this world a better place. After I saw those ads propped up around Tetrania about how you were a monster, I knew something was up about this world, so I tried to right all the wrongs. So, who’s that girl next to you? Is she part of the crew?

**RINGO** : No.

**TEE** : Not yet.

**RINGO** : Tee… 

**TEE** : Sorry.

**EFF** : Then why is this random schoolgirl here with you?

**TEE** : First off, this “random schoolgirl”’s name is Ringo, and second off… It’s a long story.

**EFF** : Alright, give me the short version, then.

**RINGO** : Basically, two different universes have merged, and I’m from the other one. If we don’t split them, then everything may just go kablooie. We’re here to renew our permit to go faster than light so we can separate the dimensions.

**EFF** : Wait… out of all the places to find a permit, you choose  _ here _ ? I don’t even know where you would find a permit on Tetrania.

**TEE** : Neither do I, honestly. But it’s our most viable option, so that’s why we came here. Say… You wanna join as well?

**EFF** : Me? I have plenty of justice to serve today! I’m not gonna get my fix by just searching around with you guys.

**TEE** : Is it really more important than saving the universe?

**EFF** : Urgh, you raise a fair point… Fine, but this better not take too long. We need to get going, right away.

**TEE** : Not yet. First, I need to blend in with the commoners. If anyone else knows I’m the Tetris King, I’m gonna die in the one place I hate the most.

_ Tee goes back into the Tetra and closes the door. _

**RINGO** : So… apparently you’re a friend of Tee’s, from what I’m gathering so far. Care to elaborate on that?

**EFF** : Yeah, guess I should introduce myself. I’m Eff. I currently work as a self-employed mercenary for the government and not the part that’s been controlled by the mafia. 

_ Eff pulls a murder license out of one of his pockets. _

**EFF** : At least, that I know of.

**RINGO** : So you go around beating up goons?   
**EFF** : Basically.

**RINGO** : That explains all the scars, then.

**EFF** : Trust me, this place is littered with danger. It’s especially scary for a middle-class schoolgirl like you. You should just stick behind us for the journey

**RINGO** : ( _ Defensive _ ) Excuse me? I’ll have you know that I  _ have _ saved the universe before… with Tee! I can hold my ground just as well as you can!

**EFF** : Oh, really now? Care to prove it?

**RINGO** : You’re  _ on _ , buster!

**_Eff and Ringo fight. Both use Tetris. Ringo wins._ **

**EFF** : Well… I’ll be damned. You’re actually pretty good. Did you learn from the King himself?

**RINGO** : You bet your behind I did! He’s second to none for a reason!

_ Tee comes out of the Tetra, dressed with faint, tattered clothes. _

**RINGO** : Looking real spiffy there, Tee!

**TEE** : You know, these clothes give me conflicted feelings. On the one hand, they remind me of my childhood, but on the other hand, they remind me of my childhood.

**EFF** : No time for reflection, Tee. We gotta get going, just like you said before! That permit isn’t gonna get itself.

**TEE** : You’re right. Let’s explore.

_ Ringo, Tee, and Eff move out. _

**4-3: Ringo, the Puyos, and #16d**

**SCENE 1: THE ROADS OF TETRANIA**

_ EFF, RINGO, and TEE walk down a straight path, with buildings on both sides. _

**TEE** : Now, if I was a permit, where would I be?

**EFF** : Like I said before, I don’t know. As far as I’m aware, there’s no official building on this planet that hands them out. In fact, I think you may just be barking up the wrong tree here.

**RINGO** : Well, then why did you show up as a planet with permits on our GPS?

**EFF** : Oh, it did? 

**TEE** : Yeah, and it was the only relatively close one!

**EFF** : If that’s the case, then we might be able to ask one of the townspeople and see if they would know anything about it.

_ Screams can be heard from somewhere else. _

**EFF** : There must be more fighters over there, terrorizing innocent civilians. Come on, guys, let’s beat them up!

**RINGO** : But wait! What about the permit?

**EFF** : We can ask the people once we’re finished! Right now, there’s no time to lose!

**RINGO** : ( _ She sighs _ ) I might as well.

**TEE** : Same here.

_ They run to the direction of the screams. _

**SCENE 2: TOWN 16d**

_ EFF, RINGO, and TEE reach the entrance of the town. Ringo reads the sign in front of it. _

**RINGO** : “Welcome to… Town 16d”? That’s really what it’s called?

**EFF** : Yup. There used to be so many towns popping up at such an alarming rate that it wasn’t worth it to name them all, and even though new towns don’t appear near as often as they once did, that tradition still stands strong.

**TEE** : Eh, hindsight is always 20/100 here.

_ The three enter and are greeted by multicolored gelatinous blobs. _

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Honey, are you okay?

**TOWNSPERSON #2** : Sweetie, the kids are panicking! There’s no way to push past the goo, and all the exits are blocked! I don’t know how long we can last!

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Well, just stay there! I’ll think of something!

_ The townsperson notices Ringo and the others coming in, and runs up to them. _

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Please, travelers, I beg of you! I love my family so much, and seeing them trapped in fear hurts me to no end! Just spare a little bit of your time to help me. I’ll give you anything I own if you do!

**EFF** : I’ve never seen those things before. Is that from your dimension, Ringo? ( _ He takes a closer look at the blobs _ )  _ Are those eyes? _

**RINGO** : Yeah. They’re called Puyos, if you’re wondering.

**TOWNSPERSON** **#1** : So you know about them? Is there any way to easily get rid of them?

**RINGO** : Don’t worry, I know of just the way.

**_Ringo performs an Endless Trial._ **

_ All the Puyos suddenly disappear. _

**EFF** : But… how?

**RINGO** : You see, it’s simple. What happens is… I actually don’t know the answer to that. It just works, I guess.

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Oh, thank you so much! I don’t know what I would do with myself If I couldn’t save them.

**TEE** : You technically didn’t do anything… 

**RINGO** : ( _ Into Tee’s ear _ )  _ He could give us useful information. Let him have this. _

**TEE** : Well, anyway, you said you would give us something if we helped.

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Why yes, yes I did! And since I’m a man of my word, you can ask for anything and I will give it to you.

**RINGO** : Well, it’s less of a some _ thing _ and more of a some _ where _ .

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Interesting, but I still think I can deliver on my promise. Ask away!

**TEE** : Would you happen to know where we could find a permit on this planet? We need a new one.

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : A permit? Umm… sorry, I have no information about that.

**???** : But I do.

_ The four turn and see a burly man in a tuxedo. _

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Mr. Mayor?

**MAYOR** : Indeed. When you govern a town in a place like this, you’ll learn all about the dirty secrets it has, and this is one of its dirtiest. You don’t want to know where you get permits around here. In fact, I reckon you find somewhere else to get permits. You might waste some time going farther out, but at least you won’t die.

**TEE** : Mayor, trust me. This is an urgent case, and I am an urgent man. Wherever it may be here, I  _ will _ go and find it.

**MAYOR** : So you really are reckless. If that’s the case… 

_ The mayor points to the tallest building they can see. _

**MAYOR** : You can find the permits you seek up there. If you’re really gonna do this… write your wills in advance.

**TEE** : I was really hoping it wouldn’t be there.

**RINGO** : So… what is that?

**EFF** : Tetrinc HQ.

**RINGO** : Ah.

**EFF** : They say the boss sits idly up there. Nobody knows its true identity, or even if it’s an actual human, but whatever it is, it sees everything that’s going on from up there, including anyone that may try to enter and exit on their own. No one gets past their watch.

**MAYOR** : In fact, I don’t think you three are safe just standing around here. I appreciate the company, but you’ll have to get going if you want to live.

**TEE** : ( _ To the gang _ ) He’s probably right. ( _ To the mayor _ ) Thanks, mayor. We’ll get going now.

_ The three leave. _

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Say, that one grey-haired guy kinda looked like the person I see on all those posters.

**MAYOR** : Maybe, maybe not. Even so, would you really trust Tetrinc?

**TOWNSPERSON #1** : Just saying.

**4-4: The Art of the Deal**

**SCENE 1: TETRANIA**

_ The trio keeps walking. _

**RINGO** : Jeez, it’s really hot here. Did anyone bring spare water?

**TEE** : Sorry.

**EFF** : Not on me, no.

**RINGO** : So I’m just supposed to make the long trek to the HQ without dying of dehydration? Real helpful, guys.

**EFF** : Hey, you can go without water for a lot longer than you think. Take it from me: I once didn’t drink for two days!

**TEE** : No, she’s right, Eff. At the rate we’re going, it’s going to take a really long time to reach the HQ at this pace. We need to think of a way to speed it up.

_ Tee looks around and notices a motorcycle shop on his left. Several motorcycles are on display. _

**RINGO** : I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.

**TEE** : Oh, trust me, you are.

_ He runs up to the dealer, standing outside the shop. _

**TEE** : Hey, look, we’re in an emergency, and we really need to get somewhere quickly, so could we just… take one of those?

**DEALER** : Yeah, sure. Like you’re a celebrity.

**TEE** : But… I am, though. I’m the Tetris King!

**DEALER** : Really! In those clothes? You’re funny, kid. You look like you’ve only heard of Tetris in passing.

**TEE** : Allow me to disprove you: Care to duel?

**DEALER** : Ha! Good luck, novice.

**_Tee and the Dealer duel. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**TEE** : Hey, you don’t look so coy anymore! Where’d your sense of superiority go?

**DEALER** : Well, I’ll give it to ya: You sure know how to put on a good disguise. Let me just go in the back and get the paperwork for one of these bad boys. You know how it is with motorcycles. 

_ The dealer chuckles quietly to himself and then goes into the shop. _

**RINGO** : Gonna be honest: I didn’t expect that to actually work.

**TEE** : Neither did I! It’s crazy just how far being famous can take you in life.

**DEALER** : ( _ Loudly, from within the shop _ ) Hey, boys! I got the Tetris King right here! Y’all know what to do!

**EFF** : I knew this seemed just a bit too easy.

**RINGO** : ( _ Worried _ ) Great!  _ Now _ what do we do?

**TEE** : Eff, you can take on these guys too, right?

**EFF** : I don’t know! How many are there?

**TEE** : You beat up ten before, you can probably do it again!

**EFF** : That was  _ after _ you weakened them all with a Tetris battle! I can probably take on, like, five at most!

_ A stampede of footsteps can be heard from the shop. _

**RINGO** : So is this it? I’m just gonna die on some random planet out in the cosmos? Nobody at home’s gonna know what happened to me!

**TEE** : ( _ He looks to the spare motorcycles _ ) Actually, we might be able to get out of this. It’s incredibly dangerous, but it just might work!

**RINGO** : Look, I’ll do anything at this point! Just say what we have to do!

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs to himself _ ) I thought I’d never have to do this again… ( _ He hops on one of the motorbikes and revs the engine _ ) Get on, Ringo!

**RINGO** : Are we allowed to take those just like that?

**EFF** : ( _ In a panicked rage _ )  _ He said get on! _

_ Ringo frantically runs over to the second seat of the motorcycle. Eff gets on one of his own. Tee then hits the gas, and they speed along to the HQ. _

**4-5: A Quick Getaway**

**SCENE 1: THE ROADS OF TETRANIA**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Wow! I didn’t know you could drive these!**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Sure do! When you live in a place as chaotic as this, you have to learn a whole bunch of random things to survive!**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Do you think we will be able to get away from the goons?**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Don’t know! Depends on how quickly they can start one of those!**

_ Ringo looks behind her and sees a group of fighters on motorcycles. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **They’re faster than you might think!**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Dammit, are they already behind us?! Quick, find a way to distract them!**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **How?!**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **I don’t know! Fight them or something!**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ ) **Okay, I’ll try!**

**_Ringo does an endurance battle against ten fighters. Both use Tetris. Ringo wins._ **

_ The riders lose their balance on the motorcycle, and they all fall off. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Hey, I actually did it!**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **Great job, Ringo! That was actually easier than I thought it would be!**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **So what now?**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **We’re actually pretty close to the tower! It should only be about a mile from here! We’ll go up and ask for a permit!**

**RINGO** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **You really think it’s gonna be that easy?**

**TEE** : ( _ Talking over the engine _ )  **No, but I hope it is!**

_ Ringo sighs. They zoom off to the tower. _

**SCENE 2: TETRINC HQ**

_ The same two lookouts see EFF, RINGO, and TEE ride up to the HQ. _

**LOOKOUT #2** : ( _ To Lookout #1 _ ) We’re going to lose our jobs.

**LOOKOUT #1** : Lose our jobs?! That’s the best-case scenario! Who knows what the boss might do to us!

**LOOKOUT #1** : We gotta think of a plan. There’s absolutely no way we can tell the boss about this.

**LOOKOUT #2** : You’re right. Here’s what I’m thinking: You try to disguise yourself as that outlaw, and then I turn you in.

**LOOKOUT #1** : That’s a horrible idea! I’m trying to stay  _ alive  _ in this situation, not be slaughtered by her!

**LOOKOUT #2** : Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll come to your funeral.

**BOSS** : ( _ From behind _ ) Any updates, boys?

_ The two lookouts turn around in horror. _

**LOOKOUT #1** : Oh, it’s nothing.

**LOOKOUT #2** : Just go back to whatever you’re doing. You don’t need any more distractions.

_ The boss pushes past them and sees Tee near the entrance. She slams the railing. _

**BOSS** : ( _ In a rage _ )  **_You useless buffoons!_ **

_ She gots on her own intercom, connected to every other worker. _

**BOSS** : Calling all units! Get to the bottom of Tetrinc HQ  _ now! _ Do whatever you can to stop that psychopathic teen!

**LOOKOUT #2** : ( _ To Lookout #1 _ ) That actually went better than I thought.

**BOSS** :  _ That includes you two! _

**BOTH LOOKOUTS** : ( _ Startled _ ) Right away, Miss!

_ The two head down. _

**4-6: Storming The HQ**

**SCENE 1** :  **TETRINC LOBBY**

_ Eff, Tee, and Ringo ride up to the lobby and turn off their motorcycles. _

**RINGO** : Alright, at this point, I gotta ask… are we in hot water?

**EFF** : We’re boiling, Ringo. The three of us are trying to go head to head with the biggest corporation on the planet!

**RINGO** : Didn’t seem that hard to do so far.

**TEE** : Well, now it’s gonna get harder. We’ve probably caught the attention of them by now, and if anyone tries to get in their way, they pay for it.  _ Hard. _ So we gotta strategize on how to reach the top.

**RINGO** : While we’re right in front of it?

**TEE** : Better late than never!

**FIGHTERS** : There he is!

_ The three look around and realize they are surrounded by dozens of members. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Scared and annoyed _ ) Why do we keep putting ourselves in this situation! You two should be better than this!

**TEE** : Oh, I’m sorry, would  _ you _ know how to rid a megacorporation?

**RINGO** : …no… 

**TEE** : Then I don’t think you have much room to talk!

**EFF** : Look, fighting has gotten out of this before, so surely it will work again!

**RINGO** : You sure?

**EFF** : Why wouldn’t it?

**RINGO** : I don’t know, maybe the fact that there’s a lot more of them?

**TEE** : Than let’s just all fight them at once!

**EFF** : Yeah, great idea, Tee!

_ Ringo sighs. _

**_Eff, Ringo, and Tee fight an Endurance battle against 50 workers. Everyone uses Tetris. Eff, Ringo, and Tee win._ **

_ All the workers against them fall to the ground exhausted. _

**RINGO** : Wow, it actually worked this time?

**EFF** : It must’ve been the power of teamwork that did them in!

**RINGO** : Yeah… Sure.

**WORKER #1** : Kid, do you have any idea what you’re getting into?

**TEE** : Of course! It’s the Tetrinc HQ, where–

**WORKER #1** : I wasn’t asking you, killer!

**RINGO** : Okay, seriously. Why is he a killer?

**WORKER #2** : Because he’s killed people before!

**RINGO** : Like…?

**WORKER #2** : I don’t know, people I guess?

**RINGO** : How would you know he kills people if you don’t know who he’s killed?

**EFF** : Ringo, you’re not gonna get a straight answer from them. Workers of Tetrinc are loyal to their company and the propaganda it spews.

**WORKER #3** : Hey, you smack talkin’ our livelihood?

**TEE** : We should probably just get going. Trying to reason with them has gotten us nowhere.

**RINGO** : Right, let’s not get distracted. Should we take the stairs or the elevator?

**WORKER #4** : The elevator’s broken!

**RINGO** : Stairs it is, then.

_ The three run into Tetrinc HQ. _

**WORKER #5** : Why’d you tell them that?!

**WORKER #6** : We’re all gonna get fired anyway. Might as well help the enemy.

**WORKER #7** : Okay, real talk: Did anyone actually  _ believe _ that he’s a killer?

**EVERYONE ELSE** : Not really.

**4-7: A Cosmic Crash-in**

**SCENE 1: THE HALLWAY BEFORE THE BOSS’S OFFICE**

_ EFF, RINGO, and TEE finish walking up all the stairs. _

**EFF** : Whew! I haven’t had a workout like that in a while.

**TEE** : I don’t think I’ve had a workout like that since… ever. You doing fine, Ringo?

**RINGO** : Need… Water… 

**TEE** : It’s fine. We’re right outside the boss’s office. You guys can just go ahead and try to negotiate with her.

**???** : Not if  _ I  _ have anything to say about it!

**EFF** : Who’s that?

**TEE** : Why does that voice sound familiar?

**RINGO** : Why now?

_ ECOLO appears out of thin air. _

**ECOLO** : I’m not gonna let you do this, Ringo!

**RINGO** : Ecolo, now is  _ not _ the time for this! I’m trying to save the universe here!

**ECOLO** : You don’t understand. I’m trying to protect you from harm.

**RINGO** : From what harm?

**ECOLO** : Him! ( _ He points to Tee _ )

**TEE** : What? How am  _ I _ the bad guy here?

**ECOLO** : Oh, you know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing!

**RINGO** : Wait… did he  _ actually _ kill people?

**ECOLO** : …No… 

**RINGO** : Then if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way now.

**ECOLO** : Wait! Don’t leave me like that!

**RINGO** : ( _ Audibly annoyed _ ) I’m getting real sick of your games, Ecolo!

**_Ringo and Ecolo fight. Both use Puyo. Ringo wins._ **

**RINGO** : There! Now can we please move along?   
**ECOLO** : You’re no fun, Ringo! Why do you never want to play with me?

**RINGO** : Gee, I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that you’re  _ always _ in my way.

**ECOLO** : No I’m not! I helped make the portal for the Tetra, remember?

**RINGO** : Okay, fine, I’ll give you that one. But that was one time out like, what, countless?

**ECOLO** : ( _ He sniffs _ ) It’s not like I  _ try _ to get in your way…

**RINGO** : There’s no way you can make me feel sorry for you! Now  _ get _ !

**ECOLO** : ( _ Depressed _ ) I do this out of love, Ringo… 

_ Ecolo disappears. _

**EFF** : …What did I just witness? 

**RINGO** : Just another person I have to deal with on a day to day basis. He’s an omnipotent god that would rather try to woo a girl than right all the wrongs of the universe. He could prevent the inevitable heat death if he wanted to, but no, I’m just so much more important.

**EFF** : So he can do anything to you and your friends?

**RINGO** : Yes… 

**EFF** : If that’s the case, he’s a doofus. He could easily win you over.

**RINGO** : ( _ She laughs _ ) Trust me, that opportunity has long since passed.

**EFF** : No, think about it. If he really wanted to, he could separate you from everyone you know and love, so that the two of you could be together forever. Of course, you would hate it at first, but since he would be the only person giving you love and protection at that point, you would eventually find a way to love him.

**RINGO** : That’s… something I didn’t need to hear today.

**EFF** : Now that I think about it, how do we know that this entire universe isn’t an elaborate ruse to make you fall in love with him? If he really is a god, then he would have all the time in the world to think through his actions and know just exactly what would have to happen for him to get what he wants. Are we all placed here specifically so that may eventually happen? Ringo… are you living through the world’s most detailed lie?

_ Stunned silence. _

**RINGO** : ...Can we move on now? I need something to get that thought out of our head.

**TEE** : I’ve been wanting to say that. Even if we are created with a god’s wicked intention in mind, we still have a goal to carry out, and we’re almost there.

**RINGO** : Anything to make me forget, at this point. ( _ To herself _ )  _ Am I really doomed to be with him? _

_ Tee opens the door to the office. _

**4-8: Not For Fortune, But For Revenge**

**SCENE 1: THE BOSS’S OFFICE**

_ EFF, RINGO, and TEE enter the office. The boss is sitting in her chair behind her desk, facing away from the three and towards the windows, where all of Tetrania can be seen. _

**BOSS** : Well… it seems that my workers were, should I say,  _ ineffective _ against dealing with you. Hmph. Guess I’ll have to fire all of them.

**TEE** : Erm, I wouldn’t say that. They  _ did _ impede our progress for a while.

_ The boss spins her chair towards Tee. Her hood still hides her face. _

**BOSS** : Wow. You have guts, kid. After everything you did, and all the pain you’ve caused me, you walk in here and act as if nothing happened at all.

**TEE** : Pain? What did I do?

**RINGO** : Yeah, we have no idea what you’re talking about.

**BOSS** : ( _ More aggressive _ ) Oh, stop lying, you know  _ exactly  _ what you did! You even managed to hide it from your friends here!

**TEE** : Maybe if you told me, I might be able to clarify, or even apologize! I know I’ve done bad stuff in the past.

**BOSS** : ( _ Offended _ ) You make me sick. You have the audacity to come here and ask me for a favor without even talking about what happened! Have you no soul?

**TEE** : Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about, but maybe if you communicated your problems a bit more, I might be able to help you!

**BOSS** : I just  _ did _ ! And apparently, you know nothing about it! How  _ convenient _ !

**TEE** : ( _ To Eff and Ringo _ ) Guys, what do I do?

**RINGO** : Battles have proven themselves to be pretty effective. You should try that.

**TEE** : You sure it’ll work against her?

**EFF** : Do  _ you  _ have a better idea?

_ Tee sighs. _

**_Tee and the Boss fight. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**TEE** : There. Now can we  _ please _ talk this out?

_ No response. _

**TEE** : Uh, ma’am?

_ The boss jumps over her desk and strangles Tee by the throat. _

**BOSS** : How  _ dare _ you talk to me like this! You took everything from me, left me for dead, and now you come back and want to take even  _ more  _ from me!

**EFF** : It’s a pretty simple request!

**BOSS** :  _ You stay out of this! _ You’re lucky I’m not gunning for you right now, because anyone who supports this kid is just as terrible as he is!

**RINGO** : ( _ Desperate _ ) We just need a permit so we can find Ex and split the universes again!

**BOSS** : Hogwash! My husband is  _ dead _ ! Everyone on Tetrania knows that!

**RINGO** : No he isn’t! He– wait… your husband?

_ The boss pauses. Her grip on Tee loosens. _

**BOSS** : Did I just let that spill?

**TEE** : Is… is this why you hate me? Because you think I killed him?

_ No response. _

**TEE** : ( _ He chuckles to himself _ ) Now that you mention it, I can see why you would think that. After I took his role as captain, he disappeared right in front of me. I forgot about him for the longest time until I found him hanging out at the end of the universe.

**BOSS** : So… he’s alive?

**TEE** : Well, that’s what we’re trying to find out right now, but the last time I checked, yes.

_ The boss thinks for a moment before speaking. _

**BOSS** : I… I’m so sorry. Ever since he disappeared, I thought you killed him. It made sense in my head: Once you became captain, he went missing. Nobody knew where he went and could come up with a theory as to where he was. I vividly remember the day I got the news: Two policemen showed up to my door, told me what happened, and… the next thing I know, I was trashing my house out of rage. From that day onwards, I swore that I would try to clean this planet up and make it a better place to live, and with that, my interest turned towards the most powerful group on the planet: Tetrinc. I did everything: Lies, swindle, slander, and some other horrible, horrible things that I regret doing. Eventually, though, I made it to where I am now: At the top of the world. But now that the reason I did all this has been a huge lie… I’m not sure what to do anymore.

**TEE** : You could start by telling us who you are.

**BOSS** : Oh, you’re right. Not many people actually know my name. To everyone on this planet, I’m just “The Boss”, a person who controls all they can see… 

_ The boss takes off her hood, revealing her purple hair. _

**KYU** : But to the people who know me, my name is Kyu.

**EFF** : Erm, nice to meet you, then.

**RINGO** : You still worried about something, Eff?

**EFF** : Not really, it’s just… I’ve been working for the underground government for a while, and part of my goal was to topple this company you ran.

**KYU** : Yeah, I can see why you would want to do that. Sorry for making you go through so much trouble for nothing.

**EFF** : No, no, it’s okay. If anything, you’re the reason I have this job in the first place.

_ Eff and Kyu laugh. _

**TEE** : Anyway, back to what we came here for: word on the street is that you guys give out permits, and according to our hypothesis, we need those to find Ex, as ours has recently expired. So, could we have one? Please?

**KYU** : Oh, absolutely! I think I have some laying around in one of these drawers. Let me check… 

_ Kyu goes behind her desk to find the permit in the drawers. She digs around for a bit, then holds up a small yellow ticket. _

**KYU** : I assume  _ this _ is what you’re looking for?

**TEE** : Sure is!

**KYU** : Well, then here you go!

_ Kyu hands tee the permit. _

**TEE** : Thanks! That’s all we really needed from you.

**KYU** : No problem! ( _ She pauses _ ) Although, I  _ do  _ think I could help out a little more… 

**RINGO** : What do you mean?

**KYU** : I was thinking somewhere along the lines of joining you guys in your little adventure.

**RINGO** : Wait, really? Don’t you have a trillion-dollar company to run?

**KYU** : Yeah, but if coming along means I get to see the old crew members that I miss so much, then who cares about a stupid company?

**EFF** : But what about all those employees that work for you?

**KYU** : I know, it’ll probably cause some anarchy, considering the most powerful person on the planet is gone, but maybe that’s just what this place needs. Sometimes, the destruction of one society will result in the creation of a much better society later down the line. Besides, there was probably someone out there plotting to kill me, considering my position. This is just a much safer option in general.

**EFF** : Now that you mention it, If you’re leaving, then I’m gonna be out of a job soon, so… could I join as well?

**TEE** : Of course! There’s plenty of room on the Tetra.

**RINGO** : Hey Tee, do you have any way of telling your other crew members about our guests in advance?

**TEE** : I  _ could _ … but I think it would be better if we kept it a surprise. They would probably enjoy it more that way.

**KYU** : Well, what are we waiting for? I’m dying to see my daughter again.

**TEE** : Oh, that’s right, Ess is your daughter. Might as well satisfy the boss. Is everyone else ready?

**EFF** : Couldn’t be readier!

_ The three head out. The two lookouts peek in from the balcony. _

**LOOKOUT #1** : Well, now what, Jim?

**LOOKOUT #2** : Do you think maybe one of us could just take her place and pretend like she never left?

**LOOKOUT #1** : That depends. Do you know how to sound like a threatening woman?

**LOOKOUT #2** : ( _ In falsetto _ ) Maybe?

_ Silence. _

**LOOKOUT #1** : I’m not ready for the dumpster life, Jim.

**LOOKOUT #2** : Neither am I, Bob.

**SCENE 2: THE S.S. TETRA – TETRANIA**

_ EFF, KYU, RINGO, and TEE enter the Tetra. _

**KYU** : Wow. I’ve never seen this thing up close before, but looking at it now, it’s a darn good ship!

**TEE** : Sure is! Made of the finest materials around!

**EFF** : So, uhh… where should the two of us sit?

**TEE** : If you keep going straight, you’ll find a game room with some couches and other recreational activities. You guys ever played Space Billiards?

**EVERYONE ELSE** : No…

**TEE** : Well, now you can! Behave yourselves, you two!

**EFF AND KYU** : Aye aye, captain!

_ Eff and Kyu split off. _

**TEE** : And for just the two of us… 

_ Tee leads Ringo to the cockpit. Ringo giggles. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Playfully _ ) Oh, stop it, Tee! You don’t constantly have to remind me of how much of a gentleman you are.

_ Both of them sit down. Tee starts the engine, and they fly off back to Suzuran. Ringo gazes out the side window. _

**RINGO** : Have I mentioned just how big and beautiful space can be sometimes? There’s so much to explore, and yet you pass by so much of it every day.

**TEE** : Occasionally, I do, but yeah, you’re right. There’re so many planets out there– One for each and every one of us!

**RINGO** : The only thing that really sucks is that they’re not all habitable.

**TEE** : Well, just recently, that’s changed.

**RINGO** : Wait, what? Really?

**TEE** : Yeah, really. I found out on the news a couple of weeks ago that they’ve created a portable atmosphere– just place it on the planet of your choice, and bam! Instant habitability. Just imagine a planet where the only people on it would be the two of us. It would be paradise!

**RINGO** : Erm, not to ruin the moment or anything, but that sounds kinda lonely. Couldn’t we add some other people to it?

**TEE** : Like who? 

**RINGO** : Our close friends! Personally, I’d add Amitie, Arle, Maguro, Risukuma, and maybe a couple of others. Who’d you add?

**TEE** : Dunno.

**RINGO** : Oh, come on. There’s plenty of people you could add. You could start off with your crew!

**TEE** : Eh. They can have your own planet.

**RINGO** : …What? You don’t care about your crew?

**TEE** : Not really. I feel like they hinder more than help.

**RINGO** : But they’re valuable members to your team.

**TEE** : Some of them are. Ai is our go-to guy for repairs, and O is great moral support, but everyone else I could probably go without. Zed, while well-meaning, constantly gets in the way with his “nutrition” and “Proper cleanliness”. Ess can be helpful sometimes, but she’s her own bag of problems, and I genuinely cannot remember the last time Jay and Elle were useful.

**RINGO** : Isn’t this something you can fix? You  _ are _ the captain, after all.

**TEE** : I’ve tried multiple times to fix it, but nothing worked. I eventually realized that it wasn’t worth the hassle.

**RINGO** : That just sounds like you’re a bad captain to me.

**TEE** : Maybe I am, but a captain always goes down with his ship, and so far, this ship is staying afloat. Besides, all I’d really need is some better members, like, oh, I don’t know… ( _ He puts his hand on Ringo’s shoulder _ ) You?

**RINGO** : ( _ She takes Tee’s hand off her shoulder _ ) Okay, seriously, Tee,  _ stop with that _ . I have told you twice before that I do not want to, and you still have not gotten the memo.  _ I do not want to be a member on your ship _ . I have my own plans for the future that do not involve you, and while we can still be in a relationship, being a crew member is not a part of my future.  _ Do you understand _ ?

**TEE** : ( _ He thinks for a moment _ ) I do… 

**RINGO** : Good. Now could you  _ please _ stop bringing it up?

**TEE** : Fine. ( _ Tee looks over to Ringo, who looks stressed out _ ) You okay?

**RINGO** : Things could definitely be better. My friends aren’t getting along right now, the Multiverse is in danger, and there were definitely some moments back there where I easily could’ve died. ( _ She grabs her backpack she placed down earlier _ ) Plus, I still have this homework to do! It’s been a long day, and honestly, I just want to relax for a bit. ( _ She thinks for a moment _ ) Was I being too mean just a moment ago? I’m sorry.

**TEE** : It’s fine. I understand that you just need some rest. ( _ He hands the permit to Ringo _ ) Just put this away in the middle drawer, and I’ll leave you to your devices. There’s not much left to do after this; After we find Ex, everything will go back to the way it was.

**RINGO** : ( _ She grabs the permit _ ) Thanks, Tee.

_ Ringo opens the drawer, and notices there’s already a permit there. She picks it up and inspects it. _

**RINGO** : Hm. It says this one expires in… “Tetratober”? When’s that?

**TEE** : That would be next month.

**RINGO** : Huh. Interesting. 

_ Ringo has a realization and is filled with rage. _

**RINGO** :  _ Wait…  _

_ Tee realizes his mistake and gets up. _

**TEE** : Uh, I think there might be something wrong with the engine, you go stay here while–

_ Ringo grabs Tee by the collar and pulls him right in front of her face. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Ready to kill _ ) Oh, you’re not going  _ anywhere _ until I’m done with you,  _ sir _ !

_ Tee gulps. _

**RINGO** : Didn’t we have to get another permit because  _ you _ said the previous one expired?

**TEE** : ( _ In a state of panic _ ) Well, I–

**RINGO** : ( _ She pulls Tee closer _ )  **_Answer me!_ **

**TEE** : Yes… 

**RINGO** : And yet you had a perfectly fine permit you could use right here! Jesus Christ, did you even  _ check _ ?!

**TEE** : I… did… 

_ Ringo lets go of Tee in disbelief. _

**RINGO** : So… ( _ She collects her thoughts _ ) what you’re saying is… ( _ The realization settles in _ ) You took me on an incredibly pointless expedition… ( _ Her anger grows _ ) to this dangerous planet… ( _ It grows even further _ ) where I could’ve died at  _ any _ moment… ( _ Her anger comes to a boil _ )  **_ON PURPOSE?!_ **

**TEE** : I didn’t know it would be  _ that _ planet! I thought we were just gonna go to any normal planet where you can just identify for one!

**RINGO** : That doesn’t matter right now! You have just successfully wasted so many people’s valuable time that could’ve been spent somewhere else like, oh, I don’t know,  _ trying to save the goddamn universes we live in _ ! And for what?  **_Love?!_ ** After this, I never want to be with you  _ again _ ! Do you hear me?!

_ Eff and Kyu hear all the commotion and come running in. _

**KYU** : What on Tetrania is going on here?

**RINGO** : Hey, did you guys know that Tee is such a lustful bastard that he’ll put his date in life-threatening situations on the off chance she’ll like it?

**TEE** : It’s not the way it sounds at all! She’s blowing this out of proportion!

**EFF** : What do you mean?

**RINGO** : We didn’t need a permit at all! He had one here that worked perfectly fine this entire time!

**EFF AND KYU** : What?!

**TEE** : Look, I can explain all this!

**RINGO** : Alright, go ahead.  _ Explain yourself _ . I’d like to see you  _ try _ .

_ Tee thinks for a moment on what he would want to say. _

**RINGO** :  _ Well?! _

**TEE** : I… didn’t want to back out of my offer. That would have been cowardly.

_ The others sigh. _

**RINGO** : You know what? I’m actually glad this all happened. Because of all this, I now know that you are a person who should not be trusted under any circumstances. You’re psychotic, manipulative, and worst of all, you constantly pretend to be the good guy in any situation you can find. You’re good at Tetris,  _ and that’s it _ . How can you even sleep at night, knowing you do all this to your crew as well? Now I can fully see why Ess hates you.

_ The Tetra slows down and lands back in Nahe Woods. Ringo picks up her backpack. _

**RINGO** : Now, if you’ll excuse me… I have some homework to do.

_ Ringo leaves through the cockpit door. _

**KYU** : …I think I’ll just go outside. The greenery looks nice out there.

_ Kyu leaves as well. _

**TEE** : ( _ To Eff _ ) Can’t  _ you _ at least vouch for me?

**EFF** : ( _ He sighs _ ) I was worried this would happen.

**TEE** : What do you mean?

**EFF** : I had this gut feeling that one day, your ambition and steadfastness would get the better of you and lead to something like this. Let’s face it, you were always one to never take no for an answer, even if it was staring you dead in the eyes. There was something deep down inside of me that knew you weren’t ready to be a captain.

**TEE** : You know what, Eff? You’re right. I’m not a good captain at all.

**EFF** : Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought you were gonna have some massive growing pains trying to control a ship.

**TEE** : Well, it’s been a year since I took the helm, and nothing has changed, so unless these are some long growing pains, I’m never going to learn anything new. I think I’m just going to step down.

**EFF** : So just like that, you’re gonna throw away all your hard work? 

**TEE** : It’s not a decision I come to easily, but I think you finally convinced me. This whole captain thing can be way too much stress for me, and I think I remember at one point Ess muttered under her breath about how she wanted to be captain. Yeah… I think I’ll give it to her. Excuse me one moment.

_ Tee leaves. Eff begrudgingly follows. _

**SCENE 3: OUTSIDE THE TETRA**

_ AMITIE, ARLE, and CARBUNCLE wait outside the cockpit door. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ Excited _ ) Can you believe it, Arle? Soon, we’re gonna go on another expedition, where no one on Earth has ever gone before! What do you think lies beyond the universes?

**ARLE** : I don’t know, nothingness? I wouldn’t believe that there would be anything beyond them.

**AMITIE** : Come on, Arle, have a sense of adventure for once! I know you know how to do that!

**ARLE** : Well, yes I do, but at the same time, you do realize what happened the last time we explored the far edges of space, right?

**AMITIE** : Yeah, I do! We save Ex from being eternally lonely, and then we– oh… right.

**ARLE** : Now do you see where I’m coming from? I’m not even worried about leaving them– I’m more worried about Ringo. Who knows what they did while we were gone.

**AMITIE** : Arle, you can’t just worry about Ringo’s life all the time. You gotta leave her some space to breathe! No one likes it when you breathe down their neck!

**ARLE** : I know, Amitie, but I just can’t help it. Isn’t it natural to care for your friends?

_ The door begins to open. _

**AMITIE** : Look here’s how I’m predicting it’ll go down: Ringo is gonna walk out and talk about how great of an experience it all is! I’d put money on it!

_ Ringo appears out of it with her backpack. She looks visibly angry. _

**AMITIE** : Heya, Ringo! How’d it–

**RINGO** : ( _ She keeps walking _ ) I don’t want to talk about it. You guys can save the universe without me.

_ Ringo walks into the forest without another word. _

**AMITIE AND ARLE** : Oh no.

_ Kyu walks out as well.  _

**AMITIE** : ( _ To Kyu _ ) Do  _ you  _ have something to do with this?

**KYU** : Wasn’t me. You can go ask Tee about it. That’s why she’s acting like that.

**AMITIE AND ARLE** :  _ Oh no. _

**ARLE** : And now my worst fear about this whole situation has come true. I  _ told _ you this was gonna happen.

**AMITIE** : How did it all go so wrong?! Can’t everyone just get along for once?

**ARLE** : Face it, Amitie, this group right now is a wreck. The Tetris Crew is unstable right now, you hate Ess, which is something I thought I’d never say, and now Ringo just went through an entire relationship in less than an hour. I just don’t see us saving Ex any time soon in the state we are in. What should we do?

**AMITIE** : …I say we  _ fight _ .

**ARLE** : I think that’s just gonna make things worse.

**AMITIE** : Now, I don’t say that word lightly. I don’t fight for much: Not for fame, fortune, or even freedom. The only thing I would fight for is _ friendship _ !

_ Arle and Carbuncle look at each other in disbelief. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ Invigorated _ ) I believe that who you are, what you’ve done, or who you know should never get in the way of the one most important thing in life:  _ Getting along with others _ ! I’m going to make sure that these strained relationships repair themselves, and I’m going to start with  _ TEE _ !

_ Amitie marches into the Tetra. _

**CARBUNCLE** : Gugu, gu.

**ARLE** : Do you really think I should get in the way of her right now?

**CARBUNCLE** :  _ Gu _ !

**ARLE** : Fine, fine.

_ Arle walks in as well. _

**4-?: How to Run a Ship**

**SCENE 1: IN THE S.S. TETRA**

**EX** : Well, I must say, I’m impressed. Nobody’s beaten me at Tetris in years, and you just hop in here and do it so casually.

**TEE** : What can I say? I’m a natural.

**EX** : ( _ He chuckles _ ) That you are. That you definitely are. 

**TEE** : So… does this mean I’m the captain now?

**EX** : Yup! I’m a man of my word, and so as a reward for winning against me, I formally declare you as the new captain. Welcome to the crew… er… what’s your name?

**TEE** : Tee. My name’s Tee.

**EX** : Welcome, Tee! Now, as captain, there are some responsibilities you’ll have to take around here, but let me tell you, they aren’t much. I’m confident you can handle them.

**TEE** : What is it that I have to do, anyway?

**EX** : Ah, yes. That  _ would _ be nice to know. Let me show you around the place, and I’ll tell you all that you need to do.

**TEE** : …Alright.

_ Ex walks Tee into the ship’s living room, where the crew is chilling out. _

**EX** : Everyone! I have some important news to tell you all. This kid right here has officially beaten me in a game of Tetris, which means he is your new captain! Everyone give him a round of applause.

_ They all slowly, awkwardly clap for him. Tee begins to feel uncomfortable. _

**ESS** : Huh. Out of all the people that have challenged you, it’s this pipsqueak that knocks you out?

**JAY** : Hey, maybe he could join in on our shenanigans! 

**EX** : Tee, say hello to your new family! These will be the people who will be there on your journey across the cosmos. Right now, they don’t seem too fond of you, but I’m positive they will eventually warm up to.

**TEE** : Can we just move on to something else? They’re just staring at me.

_ The two of them head into the kitchen. _

**EX** : Here’s where you will be eating. In the pantry to your left are food rations for you and everyone else on this ship. Every month or so, there will be a delivery ship that’ll show up here and drop in 40 days worth of food, in case you all get in an emergency and the delivery ship can’t find you. At this point, everyone on the crew knows how to set up their rations by themselves, so you’ll only have to worry about yourself. 

_ They then head into the power room. _

**EX** : This is where you power the ship. Out in the back, there’s a trunk that holds the fuel source to the Tetra. It’s called Tetrium, and it’s very powerful. Be careful, though: If it shatters, it releases a massive amount of energy at once, and who knows what happens after that. If you’re driving around and you get an alert saying that you’re low on fuel, just pop one of these bad boys into the furnace and you’ll be good to go for another month.

_ Lastly, they go back to the cockpit. _

**EX** : And this is where you’ll be spending most of your time from day to day. Here, you navigate the Tetra around any precarious obstacles you might encounter, talk to your crew directly through this handy little microphone, and basically anything else that you couldn’t do in any other part of this ship. 

**TEE** : Sweet! So, uh… what, specifically, do I do?

**EX** : It’s pretty simple, actually. You saw that yellow circle in the living room, right?

**TEE** : Yeah?

**EX** : That was O. He’s your communications officer and your general moral support. Every day, I want you to send a message of the state of the universe through him so that he can send it off somewhere else.

**TEE** : That thing can send messages? Where do they even go?

**EX** : Beats me. I’m not even sure O knows.

**TEE** : So is that it? I thought there would be a bit more to this “high-rank” position.

**EX** : …Can I tell you something?

**TEE** : What is it?

**EX** : You see, this vessel was initially created to explore the universe as well, but now that the entire universe has been explored, there’s really no reason for this thing to still be in use anymore. Despite that, they still pay the captain for controlling it. Now that I’ve done all the hard work, you can enjoy the luxury of a cushy job that’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

**TEE** : Why are you giving this job away, then?

**EX** : Because I don’t need it, of course! I’ve got enough money to last me for the next thousand years! All I really wanted to do was retire, and I didn’t really care who got the next job, so I decided that they’ll earn this job through the game I love most: Tetris! I could beat anyone at that back in high school, and it turns out I still got that fight in me.

**TEE** : Anything else I need to know?

**EX** : Well, there is  _ one _ thing… 

**TEE** : What is it?

**EX** : I’m assuming you saw all the other people in the living room as well. They’re not just any other crew members– they’re my  _ family _ . The robot I built, my daughter, my twins, the dog I got for my daughter– they are people who have known me for their entire life, and they don't know what it’s like to live under another captain. So please– take care of them for me, okay? I hold them near and dear to my heart, and really wouldn’t want them to serve a reluctant captain.

**TEE** : I’ll try my best, sir.

**EX** : See, you’re already getting the hang of it! That’s all I really have to say, so with that, I officially declare you the new captain!

**TEE** : Thanks! I’ll see you around, hopefully.

**EX** : You too, kid!

_ Ex instantly vanishes out of thin air. Tee looks horrified. Then, O walks in. _

**O** : Pipipi?

**TEE** : Um… sure. Your old captain left the ship safe and sound… wait, how can I talk to you so easily?!

**O** : Pi, pipipi, pi.

**TEE** : Is that so?...  _ Interesting. _


	5. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tee tries to make it up to Ringo.

**Chapter 5: Tainted Love**

**5-1: A Captain Goes Down With His Ship**

**SCENE 1: THE S.S. TETRA**

_ AMITIE bumps into EFF and TEE on her way to the cockpit. _

**AMITIE** : Heya, stranger! ( _ She notices Eff behind him _ ) And an… actual stranger… 

**TEE** : Listen, if you want to talk about what happened between me and Ringo, the point has already gotten across. I don’t need to hear it again.

**AMITIE** : Oh, I wasn’t here about that. Well, actually, I kinda was… but in a more roundabout way, I mean.

_ ARLE barges in. _

**ARLE** :  _ What the hell did you do?! _

**AMITIE** : ...Yeah. That’s one way I could’ve put it.

**TEE** : Look, I don’t really have the time or the energy for this, so here's the abridged version: I tried to take her on a romantic trip, but the place I went to was not romantic at all. 

**EFF** : The place was the exact opposite of romantic.

**TEE** : You’re not helping!

**AMITIE** : Is that really all? If that’s what happened, she’s being a bit shallow.

**ARLE** : Hey, wait… weren’t you two supposed to go get a permit, instead of… whatever you’re talking about?

**EFF** : Come on, Tee. give them what  _ actually _ happened.

**TEE** : ( _ He gives out a long sigh _ ) We didn’t actually need permits. I did all this because I  _ knew _ Ringo would’ve wanted to go on a trip with me, and I just really wanted to spend some time with her. I don’t know how much time we have together, after all.

**ARLE** : So you wasted everyone’s time because you wanted to get the date.

**TEE** : That’s basically what Ringo told me.

**ARLE** : Wow, no wonder she hates you right now. If I was in that situation, you’d be a dead man!

**AMITIE** : Don’t say that! Everyone deserves a second chance! But… Yeah… I can’t really defend that.

**TEE** : Look, that’s in the past now. I’m going to move on from her. In fact, I don’t need her anyway. I’ve got new ideas, new plans, and I’m gonna put them all into motion soon.

**ARLE** : Doubtful, but okay. What’s your game plan?

**TEE** : Just come with me, and I’ll show you!

**AMITIE** : Oooh! I bet he’s got something clever up his sleeve!

_ Arle rolls her eyes. The three follow him outside. _

**SCENE 2: OUTSIDE THE TETRA**

**TEE** : Everyone, gather around for a moment! There’s something I need to tell you guys.

_ They all get near Tee. _

**ESS** : Does this have something to do with Ringo? We all know what you did.

**TEE** : Yeah, I realize that, but let’s just ignore that for now. This is urgent.

**AI** : Should we talk about how you lied to all of us so you could be with her by yourself?

**TEE** : Can I get on with what I want to say?

**ZED** : If my calculations are correct, even in the worst-case scenario, we could have saved Ex by now.

**JAY** : And you call  _ us _ the tricksters!

**ELLE** : Yeah, that’s not fair at all!

**O** : Pi!

**TEE** :  _ I’m stepping down as captain _ !

_ Everyone gasps. _

**ARLE** : ( _ Whispering to Tee _ )  _ What are you trying to do? _

**TEE** : ( _ Whispering to Arle _ )  _ I’m doing exactly what I say I’m doing. _

**ARLE** : ( _ Whispering to Tee _ )  _ You’re mad, Tee! This is an insane idea! _

**TEE** : ( _ Whispering to Arle _ )  _ Relax! Anyone who beats me has to be a worthy member, Don’cha think? _

**ARLE** : ( _ Whispering to Tee _ )  _ Did Ex say that to you at any point after beating him? _

_ Silence. _

**ARLE** : ( _ Whispering to Tee _ )  _ On second thought, don’t answer that question. _

**ESS** : Is this a joke? Have you given up on life?

**TEE** : Nope! After the trip I just went on, I realized that I am not the most fitting member to be the captain… 

**ESS** : You can say that again.

**TEE** : So I will be handing it out to whoever wants to take it! All they have to beat me in a Tetris match to claim the reward!

**ESS** : You  _ do _ realize that you’ll basically be captain forever with those guidelines, right? It’s not like there are multiple Tetris Kings or even Tetris Gods.

**TEE** : Who knows? I was a lowly street boy before I became captain. Why don’t you give it a whirl?

**ESS** : Okay, I’ll try. Don’t expect to be able to escape your way of life, though.

**_Ess and Tee fight. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**TEE** :  **_Dammit!_ **

**ESS** : Told you. What did you expect to happen? That your problems would just be whisked away like that? You should’ve known that wouldn’t work.

**TEE** : …Well, uh, no big deal. Anyone else wanna try?

_ Silence. _

**TEE** : How about you, Eff? Do you wanna do it?

_ Eff silently shakes his head. _

**TEE** : Kyu? It’s a pretty nice deal.

_ Kyu also shakes her head. _

**TEE** : Arle?... Amitie?…

_ The silence is palpable. _

**TEE** : ( _ He groans _ ) Fine. I’ll admit it. I’m an incompetent captain. Most of the decisions I make are poorly judged or based on personal bias. After a full year of being part of the crew, I barely know how to drive a ship, or manage a team like this. But can you really blame me? I was just thrust into this position without any training, education, or anything besides a quick tour around the place. I do what I do around here because I think my ideas and actions might work, not because anyone ever told me they were right. ( _ He gets angrier _ ) And you know what? You guys aren’t any better! You’ve  _ never _ taught me how to do anything at all! All you ever do is see me do the wrong thing, and then mock me for it. “Oh Tee, everyone knows where Ezura is! Didn’t you ever learn that?” “I never thought I’d serve someone who doesn’t know how to drive a stick shift!” “Don’t you know the napping protocol around here? You’re so useless!” Fun fact: When you talk to your captain like that, most of the time, he won’t like you that much! Like, Jesus tapdancing Christ, do you think I  _ try  _ to be like that?! Just going around and making every mistake imaginable? Because news flash: I  _ don’t _ ! So stop treating me like your captain and not some punchline, because I’ve been told by all of you at one point or another that we’re a team when in reality,  **_that couldn’t be farther from the truth!_ **

_ More silence. _

**TEE** : If you guys want to go rescue Ex, then go ahead. Just tell him I’m not coming back.

_ He storms off into the forest, in the opposite direction Ringo went. _

**5-2: The Negotiator**

**SCENE 1: BY THE S.S. TETRA**

**AI** : … Would  _ now  _ be a good time to talk about how we treat Tee?

**ESS** : Yeah, sure. How cowardly of you. You couldn’t think to tell them  _ sooner!? _

**ELLE** : Says you! You were the worst to him out of all of us!

**ESS** : And your constant pranks weren’t hurting him at all?!

**JAY** : Hey, at least we did ours in good fun! You were always such a meanie!

**O** : Pi!

**ESS** : And what about you, Zed?

**ZED** : I have no opinions on the matter. I just follow the protocol that was given to me.

**ESS** : Now is  _ not _ the time to fence sit! Have some say on the matter for once in your life!

**ZED** : I can’t. I wasn’t programmed to do that.

**ESS** : I’ll “program” you, you bucket of bolts!

**AMITIE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) And we’re back where we started. Do you guys think that this is really what Tee wanted?

**ESS** : Why are you talking? You have nothing to do with this!

**AMITIE** : At least he liked me, unlike some of you people!

**ESS** : Why, you– actually, you’re right. He  _ does  _ hate some of us… but I can still be mad about it! And you still know him less than we do!

**JAY** : I say we settle this in the only way we know how!

**ELLE** : By arranging the blocks!

**THE CREW AND AMITIE** :  _ Bring it on _ !

**_The Crew and Amitie fight. All of them use Tetris. Amitie wins._ **

**AMITIE** : There! Now let me just get a word in, for once. You laugh at Ai right now, but he’s being the most reasonable here! Tee might have been a big jerk to you guys, but that’s because you were jerks to him. I say you should try and make it up to him in some way or another. Any suggestions?

**THE CREW** : Erm… 

Eh… 

That might not work… 

I got nothing.

**ARLE** : Do you think  _ maybe _ we could get him and Ringo back together?

**AMITIE** : That’s a fantastic idea! Now, does anyone want to go and do that?

_ Absolute silence. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ No enthusiasm _ ) Am  _ I _ gonna be the one to do that? For all of  _ you _ ?

_ The crew looks around towards each other, but nobody speaks up. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) You’re all cowards, people. ( _ She starts walking off to where Tee went _ )  _ Cowards _ !

_ She disappears into the trees. _

**ESS** : I can’t believe we actually got off scot-free with that.

**AI** : She’ll come back eventually. I just know it.

**5-3: Bittersweet**

**SCENE 1: SOMEWHERE IN NAHE WOODS**

_ RINGO sits frustrated on a log, deep in thought. Suddenly, from behind her, the ground splits apart, and DARK PRINCE rises from the gap. Ringo doesn’t even move. _

**DARK PRINCE** : Well, well, well… would you look at this! Someone just went and got their heart torn into pieces, and doesn’t know how to feel about it! 

_ Ringo stays rock-solid. _

**DARK PRINCE** : Now, not to ruin your little moment or anything, but can you see how I feel now? Can you understand how  _ I _ feel when my love life doesn’t go the way I want? Considering that every time we’ve talked before this, you could never comprehend the constant pain I had from not being with my dear sweet Arly, I let you off a bit nicer than I should’ve. Now that you know how it feels, however, I’m not gonna let those previous experiences go unnoticed.

_ Ringo pushes the Dark Prince away from him. _

**DARK PRINCE** : Hmph. You’re stubborn in your ways, I see. How about this: Since I see you’re still mulling over your failed relationship, I’ll let you off easy today. All you need to do is apologize, and I’ll be satisfied for now. So how about it?

**RINGO** : Could you  _ not _ ? I’m genuinely having a hard time resisting the urge to slap you right now.

**DARK PRINCE** : Very well. I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Guess I’ll have to bring in the calvary. 

_ ECOLO appears right behind Ringo. _

**ECOLO** : Here I am, Ringo! Happy to see me now?

_ Ringo groans. _

**ECOLO** : Oh, don’t act like that. You just  _ know _ deep down that I’m a better partner for you than that nasty Tee!

_ Ringo grumbles. _

**ECOLO** : So how about it? Ready to admit that you were just being so silly back there and give yourself up to me?

_ Ringo looks like she could strangle a kitten. _

**ECOLO** : Don’t worry, I have all day if you really need that long. I’ll always be here for you, unlike that lying, cheating, son of a–

_ Ringo sucker punches Ecolo and stamps his face right between the ground and her shoes. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Screaming _ )  _ Don’t you  _ **_DARE_ ** _ try and talk to me like that! I am  _ **_far_ ** _ beyond you  _ **_AND_ ** _ your manipulative games! I don’t care what you can do with  _ **_me_ ** _ or  _ **_ANYONE ELSE_ ** _ in this world! Even if you made the two of us the last people on Earth, I’ll let my entire goddamn race  _ **_DIE_ ** _ before I ever  _ **_THINK_ ** _ of repopulating the world with  _ **_you!_ ** __

_ She looks and turns to Dark Prince, who is slowly trying to tiptoe away. _

**RINGO** :  **_Don’t_ ** _ you try and run away from me! You’re just as bad as  _ **_he_ ** _ is! Has anyone ever told you just how  _ **_creepy_ ** _ you are with Arle? _

**DARK PRINCE** : ( _ He quickly turns around _ ) Well, yes I have, but they were always people I looked down upon and–

**RINGO** :  **_QUIET!_ **

**DARK PRINCE** : ( _ Sheepishly _ )  _ Yes, Ma’am. _

**RINGO** : _I’m surprised she hasn’t_ ** _killed_** _you after all you’ve done to her! You’d make even the most psychotic stalkers think you’ve gone too far with all your stupid,_ ** _pointless_** _attempt to date her! You shouldn’t even be_ ** _trying_** _to date her!_ ** _She’s only 16!_** _Arle is going to hate your guts till the end of time,_ **_AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!_**

**_Ringo fights against Ecolo and Satan. All of them use Puyo Puyo. Ringo wins._ **

**RINGO** :  **_Have I made myself clear?!_ **

_ The two of them silently nod. _

**RINGO** : Say what you want about Tee, but at least he was  _ trying  _ to be nice to me. I can’t even remember a time I enjoyed being around either of you.

_ Ringo stomps off. _

**DARK PRINCE** : That might just have been the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

**ECOLO** : You think  _ you  _ had it rough? I just got told off by a schoolgirl!

**DARK PRINCE** : And your crush, no less! ( _ He chuckles _ )

**ECOLO** : Like you’ve done better with  _ your  _ love life!

_ Dark Prince stops laughing. _

**ECOLO** : Well, now what? You said this would help me get together with her.

**DARK PRINCE** : Oh, you think I’m a one-trick pony? I’m more crafty than that. I’m the devil, for Anti-Christ’s sake!

**ECOLO** : So what else do you have?

**DARK PRINCE** : Why, just another plan. This one is a bit less passive, and a bit more… let’s just say…  _ direct. _

**ECOLO:** Hey, if it works, it works!

**DARK PRINCE** : Excellent. Just follow me. You’ll know the destination when we get there.

_ Dark Prince and Ecolo follow Ringo into the forest. _

**5-4: A Fragile Duo**

**SCENE 1: NAHE WOODS**

_ AMITIE is off in the woods searching for Tee. _

**AMITIE** : Tee~? Oh, Tee~? Come back to the Tetra, we need you desperately~!... Still no response?... Ugh, I must have searched the whole area by now! It hasn’t been that long; There’s no way he could get that  _ far _ away from all of us. Maybe I just need to get into his mind… If I was just recently depressed from a breakup, where would  _ I  _ go? ( _ She ponders for a moment _ ) Have I ever  _ been _ depressed?

_ Amitie hears a rustle from the bushes. _

**AMITIE** : A- _ ha _ ! I’ve got you now, buddy!

_ Amitie reaches her hand into the bush and grabs TEE out from it. _

**AMITIE** : Oh. Didn’t expect you to actually be here.

**TEE** : Me neither. Look, how about you just go back and tell the crew I was found dead?

**AMITIE** : That’s a horrible idea!

**TEE** : You sure about that? They’re probably better off without me. Ess becomes captain, she goes outside the universe, she reunites with her long-lost father, what happier ending could there be?

**AMITIE** : Oh, I don’t know, one with you in it, perhaps?

**TEE** : I told you, they don’t want me at all!

**AMITIE** : I’m not so sure about that. It’s entirely possible that they could change your mind and start to love you.

**TEE** : How so?

**AMITIE** : ( _ Ominously _ ) I could  _ make _ them love you.

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) Amitie, has anyone ever told you just how optimistic you are? Maybe…  _ too  _ optimistic?

**AMITIE** : All the time. But I always ignore them. Who are they to tell me how happy I should be?

**TEE** : I’m not talking about that. You take even the absolute worst situations and try to put a positive spin on it. Some situations are just terrible, no matter how you look at them, and this is one of those situations. So please, I beg of you: Just give up. It’ll be better for all of us.

**AMITIE** : Poppycock! You’re not getting away from my friendship without a fight!

**_Amitie and Tee fight. Amitie uses Puyo Puyo, Tee uses Tetris. Amitie wins._ **

**TEE** : Okay, you beat me. So what? You didn’t use Tetris, so you didn’t become the captain of the ship, and I still don’t want to come back. Just what were you trying to accomplish here?

**AMITIE** : Oh, I’m assuming you have no idea about battle laws around here.

**TEE** : You guys have battle laws?

**AMITIE** : Mhm. If you lose a fight, you must fulfill one of their requests.

**TEE** : Wait, what? Is that how you’re going to make my former crew love me again?

**AMITIE** : Not really. It’s a heavily regulated law. For example, you can’t fight a person to make them violate other laws, give you cash, or date you.

**TEE** : So I can’t just fight Ringo to make her love me?

**AMITIE** : No.

**TEE** : Then what are we doing?

**AMITIE** : You’re going to make it up to them, with  _ words _ ! Now come with me!

_ Tee groans. _

**AMITIE** : Oh, don’t be like that. We can make an adventure out of this! We’ll be an unbreakable duo! I’ll call us…  _ AmiTee _ !

_ Tee looks confused. _

**AMITIE** : Okay, let me explain that: It’s the “Ami” from my name, and the “Tee” from your name put into my name!

_ Tee is unamused. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) Let’s get going.

_ Amitie grabs Tee’s hand and walks into the forest. _

**5-5: Who Turned Out The Light?**

**SCENE 1: SOMEWHERE ELSE IN NAHE WOODS**

_ AMITIE and TEE keep moving along. They look lost. _

**TEE** : You sure you know how to navigate this place?

**AMITIE** : Fairly certain. Arle likes to hang out around here a lot, so I know this place in and out. It should be a couple more minutes before we reach the ship again.

_ They pass by some moss. _

**AMITIE** : Definitely a couple more minutes. That’s the only tree in the forest with moss. Are you prepared to talk to your crew again?

**TEE** : Of course not! You’re  _ forcing _ me into this!

**AMITIE** : Well, just think of something. Trust me, it’s the thought that counts.

_ They hear girly evil laughter somewhere. _

**TEE** : See? They’re conspiring against me! I’ve never heard them happier!

**AMITIE** : That doesn’t sound like any of them, though.

_ They hear the laughter again. _

**TEE** : You’re right.

**AMITIE** : It sounds familiar. Just who is that?

_ They hear it one more time. The two realize who it is. _

**AMITIE** : Is that?... 

**TEE** :  _ No _ … 

**???** : Well, well, well… If it isn’t my  _ favorite  _ human being!

_ RINGO pushes past some bushes to appear in front of them. Her hair is now a deep black, and her schoolgirl clothes have been replaced with satanic robes. _

**DARK RINGO** : So how have you been holding up? It seems you haven’t changed that much since our little incident. So you don’t  _ actually _ care about me, huh? Just wanted me for your little schemes? Typical. I knew you’d act like that.

**AMITIE** : Where’d you get that hood? Looks interesting on you.

**DARK RINGO** :  _ That’s _ what you’re asking right now?

**AMITIE** : Just curious.

**TEE** : Look, I’m not a ladies man, that’s been pretty obvious, but I don’t think any girl would act like this after a breakup.

**DARK RINGO** : Of course… You still doubt my feelings. Why did I ever even try to date you in the first place? There are so many other people that can do so much more than you.

_ Amitie and Tee look at each other. _

**AMITIE** : That’s not Ringo.

**TEE** : You just realized that?

**AMITIE** : I was just playing things safe.

**TEE** : So we’re just gonna fight her?

**AMITIE** : Yeah, sure.

**DARK RINGO** : You really think violence can solve all your problems?

**AMITIE** : This isn’t violence! It’s a friendly game!

**_Amitie and Tee fight Dark Ringo. Amitie and Dark Ringo use Puyo, Tee uses Tetris. Amitie and Tee win._ **

_ Ecolo appears out of Dark Ringo, and she returns to her normal clothes. _

**ECOLO** : Dammit! The Dark Prince told me this would work!

**TEE** : You again?

**ECOLO** : Look, I know this seems incredibly shady, but before I leave, let me just say that you two should  _ not _ be together! You have absolutely no chemistry!

_ Ecolo disappears out of thin air. Ringo looks absolutely traumatized. _

**TEE** : You alright, Ringo?

_ Ringo runs off in tears. _

**TEE** : Great! Now Look at what you’ve made me do! I really should’ve just tried to stay away from all of you, and yet, here we are!

**AMITIE** : Are you really not gonna try and consult her?

**TEE** : Why would I? I’d probably get a restraining order If I try to go after her again!

**AMITIE** : Come on, Tee? If you truly loved her and wanted her, you would be right behind her.

**TEE** : You’re making this sound even more stalkerish. 

**AMITIE** : Listen, Tee, if you want to stay here, then be my guest. But how are you going to make a living? You don’t have any job experience, your education was cut short, and you have no friends to help you out here! Ringo’s parents own a mom and pop fruit shop! You could easily get a job there if you tried to make it up to her! At the very least,  _ try _ to support yourself here!

**TEE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) Fine. On  _ one _ condition, though.

**AMITIE** : Yeah?

**TEE** : You’re coming with me on this endeavor, and if this backfires, I’m throwing you under the bus for this.

**AMITIE** : Fair enough. ( _ She holds out her hand _ ) Deal?

_ Tee meets her halfway and shakes hands. They then head off after Ringo. _

**5-6: My New Old Best Friend**

**SCENE 1: OUTSKIRTS OF NAHE WOODS**

_ AMITIE and TEE keep trucking along. _

**TEE** : So let’s assume the absolute worst case scenario for a moment: Ringo flips out at me, I get arrested, and my criminal record is so tainted that I can never get a job anywhere else again. Then what?

**AMITIE** : Hmm… You could always go back to the crew.

**TEE** : Again, this bears repeating: Do you really think they would let me back in after all that? Nobody wants to work with a criminal!

**AMITIE** : Relax. I promise you, it won’t go down like that.

**TEE** : You want me to relax while you’re potentially putting my entire future in danger!

**???** : What are you guys talking about?  **★**

_ They look to their left. MAGURO is just standing there. _

**MAGURO** : Wait, Tee, you quit being captain?!  **★**

**TEE** : Well, no, not yet. Someone has to beat me in a Tetris match to take my spot.

**MAGURO** : Why? It’s secure and stable!  **★**

**AMITIE** : That’s what I wanted to tell him!

**TEE** : No you haven’t!

**AMITIE** : Did I not tell you that out loud?

**MAGURO** : That doesn’t matter right now! Tee, why are you doing this?  **★**

**TEE** : I just don’t want to be captain anymore. Is that hard to comprehend?

**MAGURO** : That sounds vague enough to make me think you’re trying to hide something… Say, now that I think about it, didn’t you go on a trip with Ringo?  **★**

**TEE** : Yeah… well… 

**MAGURO** : Well, what?  **★**

**TEE** : It just didn’t go that well, Okay? We decided to be just friends.

**MAGURO** : Amitie, what really happened?  **★**

**TEE** : Don’t tell him… 

**AMITIE** : He got her into dangerous situations for fun.

**MAGURO** : You  **_WHAT?! ★_ **

_ Tee sighs. _

**MAGURO** : You know just how much Ringo means to me, and you just go ahead and  _ squander it  _ on your first go! That’s a whole new level of incompetence I’ve never even heard of!  **★**

**TEE** : Calm, man! I’m gonna go and make it up to her!

**MAGURO** : _ That doesn’t matter now _ !  **★**

**_Maguro and Tee fight. Maguro uses Puyo, Tee uses Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**MAGURO** : ( _ He sighs _ ) You know what? Fine. Go ahead. Try and win her back.  **★**

**TEE** : Look, why do you care so much? It’s not a problem you’re equipped to deal with.

**MAGURO** : I’m her  _ friend, _ Tee! Platonic or romantic, the type of love doesn’t matter! Haven’t you ever realized that?  **★**

**TEE** : Guess not.

**MAGURO** : Think about it for later. It’s how I’ve gotten here.  **★**

_ Maguro walks away but then thinks of something else to say. _

**MAGURO** : Actually, one more thing: How’s Ess doing?  **★**

**TEE** : Not sure. She really wants that role of captain, now that I’ve offered it.

**MAGURO** : Interesting. Very interesting.  **★**

_ Maguro fully walks away. _

**TEE** : Once again, I ask: Are you  _ sure  _ this is a good idea?

**AMITIE** : Tee, both of us know that what just happened had nothing to do with my plan. You’re just trying to make excuses, aren’t you?

**TEE** : …  _ maybe _ … 

**AMITIE** : Why are you so hesitant about this?

**TEE** : Listen, have you ever had to deal with your exes before?

**AMITIE** : Have you?

**TEE** : No, but I’ve heard it’s absolutely terrible! They say you never want to look in the eyes of your former lover!

**AMITIE** : You weren’t even a couple for a full hour!

**TEE** : Still counts.

**AMITIE** : Face your fears! You’re a captain, aren’t you?

**TEE** : A terrible one…

**AMITIE** : ( _ She growls _ ) I’m going to raise your confidence if it’s the last thing I do! Now come with me!

_ Amitie grabs Tee by the hand and walks off with him. _

**5-7: All in The Family**

**SCENE 1: SUZURAN SQUARE**

_ AMITIE and TEE reach the plaza. _

**TEE** : Oh, yeah, this place. I remember it. It was the last place I visited before I left back onto the Tetra. 

**AMITIE** : Yeah, right! Ringo asked you to come here, didn’t she?

**TEE** : That is indeed correct! It was great… She sent me these marshmallows to remind me of the Puyos here. In fact, I think I still have them on my dashboard somewhere. Those sweet, sweet marshmallows… I never did find out what they taste like.

**AMITIE** : Awww… You really  _ do _ miss her, don’t you?

**TEE** : Did I ever say I didn’t? It’s not like I wanted to break up with her.

**AMITIE** : And yet you don’t want to see her at all. How does this work?

**TEE** : It’s complicated. Have you ever been in love before? You would understand if you did.

**AMITIE** : No… Have you been in love before this?

**TEE** : Not really… 

**AMITIE** : Then why are you– wait a second, you’re just trying to distract me! Alright, no more distractions, let’s get on with this.

_ Amitie drags Tee to right in front of Ringo’s house. Several crates of fruits can be seen in front of it. _

**TEE** : This is it?

**AMITIE** : Yup! Don’t you see the “Ando’s” right in front of her?

**TEE** : Is that supposed to mean anything?

**AMITIE** : That’s her last name, silly! You didn’t know that?

**TEE** : Like I said, it only lasted less than an hour.

_ The door opens. Ringo’s dark green-haired mom, NASHI, comes out from it. _

**NASHI** : Oh, hello, Amitie! And, uh… who are you?

**TEE** : Erm, Tee. My name’s Tee. I’m a friend of Ringo’s.

**NASHI** : How come I haven’t seen you around, then?

**TEE** : Ummm… 

**AMITIE** : Ringo only met him recently.

**TEE** : Yeah, that’s why. So can I see her?

**NASHI** : Oooh… I really want to say yes, but she’s not in a very good mood. From what I’ve heard upstairs, she said somebody betrayed her trust. She wouldn’t say who, though.

**AMITIE** : Well, I sure hope that person has learned their lesson! You  _ definitely _ wouldn’t want to make her mad!

_ Tee sends a passive-aggressive glance towards Amitie. _

**TEE** : …You think I could try to cheer her up? I  _ am  _ her friend, after all.

**NASHI** : Maybe so, but I think she needs some alone time. She doesn’t like people seeing her in such distress. 

**TEE** : ( _ He gets an idea _ ) You know what I’m good at? Puyo battles! And those really calm her down. Could you possibly let me do that?

**NASHI** : Are you speaking the truth here?

**TEE** : You could easily find her out.

**NASHI** : Alright, but be warned that I was called the Puyo Popping Queen back in high school. You’re dealing with a master here.

**TEE** : I’m not scared! Bring it on!

**_Tee and Nashi fight. Both use Puyo. Tee wins._ **

**NASHI** : Well, if you insist that you can help her, go ahead. You are her friend, after all. 

**TEE** : So that’s it? You’re just gonna trust me with this?

**NASHI** : Why not? Besides, I don’t really have the time right now; I have an order of strawberries to send off to someone.

_ Nashi grabs one of the crates and heads off. _

**AMITIE** : Only one thing left to do! You ready for this?

_ Tee doesn’t say anything. He’s deep in thought. _

**AMITIE** : ( _ She sighs _ ) You really don’t want to do this, do you?

_ Still, Tee remains silent. _

**AMITIE** : Now that I think about it… Would Ringo even want to see you? You did hurt her a lot, after all. I’m usually one to forgive, but I’m not even sure I could forgive this. How could I have been so blind?... Listen, Tee, If you want me to take this one, I can do that. I think it would be better for both of us in the long run.

**TEE** : It’s fine. I can handle this.

**AMITIE** : You sure?

**TEE** : Let me rephrase that: I  _ should _ handle this. If I started it, then I should be the one to end it. It would be cowardly, after all; It’s just not the captain’s way.

**AMITIE** : ( _ Her face lights up _ ) So you’re gonna be captain again?!

**TEE** : Did I imply that?... I don’t know, it still might be too soon for that. So where’s Ringo’s bedroom, usually?

**AMITIE** : Second floor, first door on the right.

**TEE** : Alright, thanks.

**AMITIE** : But are you absolutely positive you want to do this?

**TEE** : Look, if you really want to help, you can come up with me, but I think I should do this on my own.

_ Tee enters the house. _

**5-8: The Power of Love?**

**SCENE 1: RINGO’S ROOM**

_ RINGO lies on her bed, her eyes closed and her face pointed towards the wall. Her pillow is slightly wet with tears. The door creaks open, and TEE can be seen peeking out of it. _

**TEE** : Ringo?

_ No response. Tee opens the door further and puts one foot into her room. _

**TEE** : Look, if you hate me right now, that’s absolutely fine. I kinda hate myself too right now, if that makes you feel better.

_ Still nothing. AMITIE cautiously starts to enter as well. _

**TEE** : All I just want to say… I’m sorry, okay? What I did was absolutely inexcusable, and I don’t want your forgiveness; I don’t deserve it right now. 

_ Ringo starts to turn around in her bed. _

**TEE** : And even if you don’t accept my apology right now, that’s fine. But I just need to tell you that the universe is in a pretty dire situation, and you’d be a great help to the team. I don’t know anyone who can pop Puyos just as well as you. You beat Ecolo, for Christ’s sake! A  _ God _ ! So please… let’s just put aside our differences for once and help us out. We all miss you sincerely.

_ Ringo sits up. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Drowsy _ ) So that’s what you’re here for, huh? Just to get me back with your sappy, motivational speech?

_ Tee nervously looks to Amitie. _

**TEE** : Well, I didn’t mean for it to get interpreted like that, but I guess now that I think about it I can see how–

**RINGO** : Cause I’m not convinced that I should join you again. Like, at all.

**TEE** : Trust me, Ringo, we really need you right now, more than ever. The crew is in shambles, and–

**RINGO** : Is that because of you?

**TEE** : That’s not important right now. What’s important is that you’d patch up our problems like a band-aid! You’re the best solution to our problems.

**RINGO** : ( _ To Amitie _ ) Is he speaking the truth?

**AMITIE** : Well, uh–

**RINGO** : Wait, did  _ you _ arrange this?

_ Amitie says nothing. Ringo gets out of bed. _

**RINGO** : ( _ Angrily _ )  _ Why _ ?! What did you have to gain from this?

**AMITIE** : I just wanted everyone to get along!

**RINGO** : Do you have no sense of other people?! Not everything will have a happy ending, Amitie! You’ve been on this planet long enough, you should know that by now! 

**AMITIE** : Sorry…

**RINGO** : ( _ To Tee _ ) And you just… went along with it?!

**TEE** : She’s actually a very convincing person.

**RINGO** : Jesus Christ! I was hoping I’d never see you again, and yet here you are,  _ invading my privacy _ ! 

**TEE** : Your mother was okay with this! Why shouldn’t I be?!

**RINGO** :  _ Don’t  _ bring my mother into this! I bet she doesn’t know  _ any _ of the horrible things you’ve done! 

**TEE** : Alright, look, have a feeling you’re gonna fight me, and we all know that violence isn’t always the answer, so can’t we just–

**RINGO** :  **_I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!_ **

**_Ringo and Tee fight. Both use Tetris. Ringo wins._ **

_ Tee stands in awe. _

**TEE** : Did you just… 

**RINGO** : ( _ Smug Anger _ ) Why, yes I did! What, did you expect to be the invincible badass you think of yourself as?! Well, news flash, dickweed: You aren’t even a  _ fraction _ of that person! I’m surprised you can manage a crew with how  _ weak  _ and  _ pathetic _ you are! So why don’t you just hang up your captain’s hat and give it to someone else?  _ We’d all be better off that way! _

**TEE** : But Ringo, I–

_ Tee immediately disappears out of existence. _

**RINGO** : Where’d he go?... Amitie, where’d he go?!

**AMITIE** : I have absolutely no idea.

**RINGO** : Don’t lie to me like that! You probably planned this in advance!

**AMITIE** : Look, if Tee could teleport like this, we’d all have probably known about it way earlier! Someone would have told us by now!

**RINGO** : Are you– ( _ Her anger fades _ ) you’re absolutely right. How  _ did _ this happen?

**AMITIE** : Like I said, I don’t know.

_ Ringo thinks for a moment. _

**RINGO** : Tell ya what: There may have been something I missed while I was up here. Bring me up to speed on everything, why don’t you?

**AMITIE** : Well, let’s see… after you stormed off, Tee decided to give up his role as captain… 

**RINGO** : So he  _ did _ feel bad?

**AMITIE** : Maybe. Anyway, in order to officially give up your role as captain, you have to lose to someone in a Tetris battle, and they can’t intentionally throw or anything. So far, no one has been able to beat him.

**RINGO** : But… I just did… 

_ The realization kicks in for both of them.  _

**RINGO** : Amitie?

**AMITIE** : Yeah?

**RINGO** : ( _ She grabs Amitie by the shirt _ )  _ I’m… the captain now. _

**AMITIE** : Yup. You certainly are. Do you have any idea what to do with that?

**RINGO** : Of course not! What  _ could  _ I do with that? I’ve never been in any position of power before, and then the next thing I know I’m controlling a ship with a crew. How am I supposed to break the news? “Hey guys, I just beat your captain in a game that nobody’s ever beat him in, so I’ll be controlling the ship. Does anyone know which is the gas pedal?”

**AMITIE** : Does the Tetra even  _ have  _ a gas pedal?

**RINGO** : Don’t sidetrack me right now! I need to think about this. 

**AMITIE** : You want me to give them a headstart on the news?

**RINGO** : Maybe… But do you know how to explain it to them? We’re just going in circles now.

**AMITIE** : …Do you understand what Tee felt now?

**RINGO** : ( _ Annoyed _ ) Are we really gonna go back to that? I think there’s a much bigger problem at hand.

**AMITIE** : Think about it for a moment.

**RINGO** : He’s a poor boy who found some random opportunity and didn’t know what to do with it at all! How could I understand him?

**AMITIE** : Oh, you’re so close to figuring it out.

**RINGO** : What on earth do you mean?

_ Ringo thinks for a moment. _

**RINGO** : …Oh.

**AMITIE** : You see what I’m talking about? Now, I want you to go out there and save the universe for us!

**RINGO** : Welp, here goes my dignity.

_ Ringo walks out of her room. _

**SCENE 2: BY THE S.S. TETRA**

_ RINGO walks in front of the door. _

**RINGO** : Everyone, gather round for a moment! There’s something I need to tell you guys.

_ They all group near Ringo. _

**ESS** : Does this have something to do to Tee? Wait, are you actually forgiving him for what he’s done?  _ Why would you do that _ ?!

**RINGO** : Just settle down for a moment, and I’ll explain what you need to know. So, I was just minding my own business in my room, trying to cope with what has happened recently, when Tee walks into my room without asking.

**KYU** : Oh my gosh! I didn’t know he was like that! I’m so sorry for what happened to you.

**RINGO** : He didn’t do  _ that _ . He’s not  _ that _ terrible of a person. Anyway, I was still pissed for what he had done, so I just tried to fight him and… well… 

**ARLE** : Well, what?

**RINGO** : You know how he said he was giving up his role as captain? Well, I didn’t know that. I also didn’t know you took his spot by beating him in Tetris.

**JAY** : What are you trying to get at here?

**ELLE** : Yeah, get on with it!

**RINGO** :  _ I beat him in a Tetris match and he disappeared and I’m now the captain! _

_ Everyone gasps. _

**EFF** : Where would he be, then?

**RINGO** : Do I look like I would be the person to know that? You guys have those tracker chips, right? Surely you guys would know that!

**O** : Pipi, pipipi.

**RINGO** : Yeah, sure you can go ahead and do that.

_ O leaves into the Tetra when the realization hits. _

**RINGO** : Holy crap, I can understand O!

_ O walks out looking panicked. _

**O** : ( _ In a frenzy _ ) Pi! Pipi!

**RINGO** : Unknown?!... Does that mean that Tee is also somewhere out there, beyond the universe?

**AI** : Most likely, yes.

**RINGO** : …Guess I’m gonna be your captain for a while then.

**ESS** : ( _ She sighs _ ) Great. Now we have someone even  _ more _ inexperienced with a ship! And I thought things were terrible now!

**RINGO** : I know, I know, but don’t blame me! I was just trying to vent! Blame the system for letting this happen! Now, I know things were kinda messy before, but as your new leader, I promise to right the wrongs, starting with the conjoined universe we have here!

**ESS** : Well, just by saying that, you’re automatically doing better than Tee, so that’s a start.

**RINGO** : You want to know how else I’m doing better? We all have some common ground here! How many of us hate Tee right now?

_ Everyone raises their hands except Amitie. _

**RINGO** : Look at all those hands! I can see we’re going to get along just swimmingly!

**AMITIE** : Are we really just gonna throw him under the bus like this?

**RINGO** : Does he not deserve this? We’d probably have saved the universe now if it weren’t for him! 

**AMITIE** : Just saying, you guys need to make up with him at some point? Ringo can’t be your captain forever! She has classes to take, and chores to do! Haven’t you already been accepted into a college?

**RINGO** : Well, yes, but I also didn’t say I was going to be captain forever! It was miraculous that I even became the captain in the first place! After this is over, I’ll just give up my role! Ess, you’re pretty good at Tetris, right?

**ESS** : I always  _ wanted _ to be captain… Yeah, I’m perfectly down with this! 

**RINGO** : So are we ready to save some keeper butt or what?

_ Nobody responds. _

**RINGO** : Oh, so suddenly we don’t want to go out there? We’ve been preparing this for hours! I skipped dinner just to help you guys!

**ZED** : There’s some extra food in the back if you need it.

**RINGO** : That’s not the point I’m trying to make right here! Why are you guys so reluctant?

**MAGURO** : Well, it’s just that… What’s even out there? Has anyone explored beyond the universe before?  **★**

**RINGO** : I’d assume so. If we know it’s possible, then surely somebody’s explored it, right?

**KYU** : Not really. We only know that we can do it, and nothing else.

**RINGO** : What do you mean? Has  _ nobody _ ever attempted it?

**KYU** : Not that we can prove, no. It was only proven a couple of years ago by some quantum physicists using formulas too complicated for any of us to comprehend. 

**RINGO** : So?

**KYU** : The thing is, those said formulas also implied that the laws of physics, thermodynamics, and, well, everything stops working once you go beyond this galactic bubble. Who knows what happens when you go out there? So far, there’s no gain in doing so, so none ever tried.

**RINGO** : You guys are cowards. Technologically futuristic cowards.

**AI** : Now that I think about it… maybe this is a pointless endeavor. If our means to solve our problem is beyond where life has gone, should we really go for it? Maybe it’s all the way out there for a reason; we should just leave it as is and merely adapt to the forthcoming changes.

**RINGO** : Do you guys even  _ listen  _ to yourself?

**AI** : All the time.

**RINGO** : Since  _ when  _ has anyone ever helped the universe by sticking to what we know? Hell, when has anyone ever helped themselves by sticking to what we know? We are all human in some way or another; We’re a  _ naturally _ curious species! Are we to just leave the unknown there, whittling away at our curiosity until it’s too late to find out? Is that what you really want to be known for? Having the opportunity to do something revolutionary, and  _ not doing it? _ Get outside your comfort zone, everyone; We’re going outside the universe, and what the captain says is  _ final _ !

_ The only thing heard after that is birds chirping in the wind. _

**RINGO** : Great. I just went motivational speaker on you all. I really shouldn’t have done that.

**ESS** : I’m gonna be blunt with you for a moment: I’m not convinced that this is a good idea… but I think that'll be better than whatever the opposite is. Let’s get this on the road, I’m really tired.

**RINGO** : Wait, what? Are you guys just gonna roll with that?

**KYU** : It’s easier than arguing. Besides, you are kind of right.

**O** : Pi… 

**RINGO** : ( _ To her Puyo Friends _ ) how about you guys?

**AMITIE** : We’re a part of the team, aren’t we? 

**ESS** : ( _ Sigh _ ) At this point, you  _ have _ been somewhat useful. Sure, why not?

**ARLE** : Yay!

**MAGURO** : I’m way ahead of you!  **★**

_ They all head in. _

**SCENE 3: THE S.S. TETRA**

_ RINGO sits in the driver’s seat of the cockpit. _

**ESS** : Well, since this your first time driving, I’ll give you a rundown on–

**RINGO** : ( _ She chuckles _ ) You don’t have to, Ess. I’ve heard that speech before.

**ESS** : Really?

**RINGO** : I’ve been in here before. Tee gave me the same speech you were going to give.

**ESS** :  _ Right _ . Tee would be the kind of person to do that.

**RINGO** : Although, I don’t know how to power this thing on. Could you be a darling and help me?

**ESS** : So you don’t remember what he said?

**RINGO** : ( _ She lets out a defeated sigh _ ) Guess not.

**ESS** : Alright, fine. I’ll do it for you.

**RINGO** : Look, I’m sorry, okay?

**ESS** : It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ve had to do stuff like this with Tee before.

**RINGO** : No, I’m not talking about that.

**ESS** : ( _ Confused _ ) What  _ are _ you apologizing for, then?

_ Ringo thinks about it for a moment. _

**RINGO** : I don’t know… just… your situation?

**ESS** : What are you talking about? ( _ She tries to change the subject _ ) Look, I’ve set everything up, let’s just get a move on.

**RINGO** : I know you’re bitter about everything that’s been going on recently. In all due respect, you should have been the captain of this ship after Ex quit. Not Tee, not me, not anyone else on this ship.

**ESS** : ( _ Angry _ ) What are you doing? We’re wasting time here!

**RINGO** : I have no idea why you didn’t become captain; You were navigator, you’re the most competent at your job, and you’re his daughter, for God’s sake! Why didn’t he give you the role? Do you know?

**ESS** : Why do you care?! You’re the captain of the S.S. Tetra, the most famous ship in the world! You don’t have to do anything for the rest of your life and people will suck up to you!  _ Let’s just go already _ !

**RINGO** : Why are you being so hesitant about telling me? I was gonna let you stay silent, but now that you’re adamant to not answer, this ship isn’t going anywhere until you tell me, so  _ spit it out _ !

_ Silence. Ess looks distraught. _

**RINGO** : Well?

_ Tears start to form under Ess’s eye. Then, more tears come in, and more, and more, until she’s full-on bawling onto the dashboard. _

**ESS** : He didn’t think I was good enough!

**RINGO** : What? Really?!

**ESS** : ( _ Through tears _ ) I remember when this wasn’t some ship. This used something fantastical, where new adventures awaited me every single day when I woke up! It wasn’t some vehicle for which to live our day to day lives, it was the most famous vessel in the galaxy, the S.S. Tetra! Everyone wanted to be the captain here, and it seemed like I was next in line to have that claim to greatness…

_ Ess sobs to herself a bit more. _

**ESS** : I wanted to be the captain.  _ So bad.  _ I tried to do everything to convince him I was worthy; I prepared all the food, cleaned all the floors, tried to be helpful in any way possible,  _ anything _ to put me in the captain’s seat! But no matter what, no matter how hard I tried, it was never enough to make him trust me with this ship! He just gave it off to some random stranger on a low-life planet.

**RINGO** : I… would have never thought it happened like that… 

**ESS** : Do you see why I hate him so much? Why I’m just a bitter asshole to everyone? Ever since then, I’ve just been living in his shadow. I’m merely a side character in the story of Tee’s grandiose life. And the worst part is, I can’t think of any way out of it! All I see myself doing in the next twenty years is the exact thing I’m doing right now, and nobody seems to care at all! 

_ Ess finally starts to calm down a bit. _

**ESS** : If I made you or anyone of your friends feel hurt, or sad, or uncomfortable… I’m sorry. It’s none of your guys' fault. 

**RINGO** : Do you… feel better now?

**ESS** : Kinda, yeah. ( _ She softly grabs Ringo by the shoulder _ ) Hey… thanks for letting me vent like that. Feels like I took a weight off my chest.

**RINGO** : Glad to help. I really think you need to get that out in the open.

**ESS** : Well… should we get going?

**RINGO** : Oh! Right! Of course. We really should move on. This universe might be in chaos without… Ex… 

_ Awkward Silence. _

**RINGO** : Are you gonna talk about that with him now?

**ESS** : I really should. I think that once he sees what Tee’s become, he’ll surely change his mind. This can’t go on forever. This just  _ can’t _ .

**RINGO** : Now that I think about it, why do you hate Tee in particular? It’s Ex that made the Tetris battle requirement; Tee just followed it.

**ESS** : …He  _ did _ … 

_ She starts tensing up in rage before quickly standing up. _

**EX** : That  _ bastard _ ! How could he possibly think that it was a good idea at all? He’s stupid beyond comprehension! Why, when I find him I’m gonna grab him by his neck and–

**RINGO** : ( _ She puts Ess back in her seat _ ) Okay, save pent up anger for later. You might need to store it in case we need it.

**ESS** : You’re right. I’m not gonna leave the meat of this tirade to you; I gotta keep it in there, bottle it up.

**RINGO** : That’s not what I meant.

**ESS** : What did you mean, then?

**RINGO** : Look, that’s not important right now. What we need to do is reach the edge of the universe. With what we have, that shouldn’t be that long of a trip. ( _ Talking aloud to everyone in the back _ ) You guys ready?

**EVERYONE** : More than ready!

**RINGO** : Um, quick question before we start, though: Which one’s the gas pedal?

_ Everyone laughs. Ringo hits one of the buttons on the Tetra. The ship floats up into the air and then zooms off. _

**5-?: Finders, Keepers**

**SCENE 1: THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE**

_ EX spontaneously appears on a purple road. In fact, everything is purple; it’s like a cloud of purple surrounding him. It’s hard to properly see anything around him. _

**EX** : W… Where am I?

_ Ex walks around a bit. Each footstep is loud and piercing throughout everything else. _

**EX** : Hello?... Is anyone there?

_ Ex keeps walking. _

**EX** : Did I die? Did I do something wrong?... Was giving the job to that kid a bad idea?... If you give me another chance, I could go back and change that. 

_ Still no response. _

**EX** : Something?...  _ Anything _ …?

_ As Ex continues to walk, the clouds around him start to fade more and more. He can almost see a door in front of him. He walks some more, and he notices there’s a human-shaped figure in front of the door. He quickly rushes in to fully see what his face looks like: Deep, black hair. Pale as can be. A near mesmerizing glow in his dark red eye. But most glaringly of all, a condescending smirk on his face. _

**???** : Hello there.

**EX** : Who are you? Did you bring me here?

**???** : My name is not important. Nobody’s name is important at all. We just pretend they are because it’s what, quote unquote, “Defines” us. Why is that the first thing we ask when we meet someone? Do you know? Because I sure don’t.

**EX** : Don’t dodge my questions! I feel like I deserve to know what’s going on!

**???** : Fine, fine, if you really care so much. My name, or at least, the last thing people ever called me, is Wye. 

**EX** : Wye?

**WYE** : I don’t know, it’s just what people know me as. Anyway, to answer your second question, I didn’t bring you here. You brought yourself here because you gave away your role as captain.

**EX** : Seriously? Where’s the correlation in that?

**WYE** : It’s a long story, and I’m not sure I have the time to tell you right now, so we might get to that question later. It’s an interesting question, though, I’ll give you that.

**EX** : So what  _ do _ you need to tell me?

**WYE** : I need to tell you what you’re doing here. You know all that experience you had as a captain? Well, I want you to take it and completely throw it out. It’s not important anymore, and it never will be. Instead, your new job is  _ Keeper of the Universe _ ! 

**EX** : Uh, okay… it sounds flashy, but I haven’t the foggiest idea of what it means. Do I go around saving the galaxy from monsters and bad guys? Because I’m not cut out for that life.

**WYE** : ( _ He chuckles _ ) No. That’s not at all what you do. Face it: Do I look like a hero?

_ Ex looks down at Wye’s body. It’s rather scrawny, and his clothes are one size too big on him. _

**WYE** : Here’s what you actually do: You see this door behind me?

**EX** : It’s a pretty big one, I’ll give it that.

**WYE** : You're supposed to stand here and make sure it doesn’t open.

_ Stunned silence from Ex. _

**EX** : Really? That’s it?

**WYE** : It’s harder than you might think. This door is dangerously perceptive to opening. I don’t know what sometimes causes it to move, but it does, and I’ve had close calls with this thing before.

**EX** : So I just stand around here and keep a door closed? Could you not use something to keep it shut? Like, I don’t know, I doorstop?

**WYE** : I don’t think you realize where you are right now. This is the edge of the universe! Nobody’s reached here before! At least, through normal means. Now that I think about it, you’re the first person I’ve ever seen!

**EX** : So… Is this my destiny?

**WYE** : Not at all. I was just hoping that someone would eventually end up here and take my spot, and now that you’re here… ( _ He pushes Ex onto the door _ ) My shift is over!

**EX** : What? You can’t leave me here!

**WYE** : Oh, yes I can, and I’m currently doing that! See ya!

**EX** : Where are you going? You said this is the end of the universe!

**WYE** : Yeah, But if I start walking now, surely I’m gonna find somewhere to be, right?

_ Wye spontaneously disappears out of thin air, seemingly unexpected for both Ex and him. Surprised and confused, Ex looks around him to see if anyone’s still there. After no signs of life, Ex gives up. _

**EX** : Well… guess this is my fate now, isn’t it? I don’t know how I got here, and I don’t know how anyone else will get here. Might as well get comfortable, if nobody’s going to find me.

_ He sits down and ponders for a bit. _

**EX** : I just really hope that my friends and family will remember me fondly… and I made the right decisions in life. Now that I think about it, I never did say goodbye to anyone I loved. I’ll never get to see Ess grow up into a responsible young woman she ought to be, or find out if all my exploration made the universe a better place. 

_ He starts to tear up. _

**EX** : Did my family even love me? I spent too much time trying to retire early to even interact with them. I was almost never home for Kyu, and she hated that. So much. I even went against what she wanted the future of the Tetra to be! And Ess… she wanted to be the captain, and just gave it to someone off the street! I just dashed her dreams without even a semblance of a care in the world! And I can’t even undo any of that anymore! Oh God, I’m an awful person!

_ He cries to himself for the first time in years. _


	6. Beyond the Edge of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew explore beyond what was intended to figure out the truth behind all of this.

**Chapter 6: Beyond the Edge of the Universe**

**6-1: The Nothing Out There**

**SCENE 1: INSIDE THE S.S. TETRA**

_ Nothingness. All around the Tetra. _

**RINGO** : Did… did I do it?

**ESS** : Are you asking me? Cause I know as much as you do about all this.

**RINGO** : I mean, it  _ looks _ like this might be beyond universes, but at the same time, we might have just entered a black hole without noticing. If there’s any evidence suggesting that… don’t open the doors. 

**ESS** : Aren’t black holes inescapable, though? Try moving around.

_ Ringo hits the gas. They feel a change in momentum. _

**RINGO** : Definitely not a black hole. I think we’re good.

**ESS** : I wouldn’t be so sure until you open up that door.

**RINGO** : Alright. ( _ She gets up for the exit door _ ) Moment of truth… 

_ She opens it up. Ringo is still intact. _

**RINGO** : If you feel safe about this, then call up everyone else.

**ESS** : Are you making me your assistant?

**RINGO** : You chose to ride shotgun.

_ Ess sighs, gets up, and peeks her head in the living room. _

**ESS** : Alright, listen up! Your captain says that exiting this ship  _ won’t _ kill you, so we’re going to take her word for it! Let’s all go on a grand adventure!... Ah, where’re your smiles?

**SCENE 2: ???**

_ RINGO sticks her foot out of the Tetra, but she can’t find solid ground.  _

**MAGURO** : Are you sure about this?  **★**

**RINGO** : Is anyone here sure? We have to do this.

**ARLE** : You want me to try something?

**RINGO** : Sure, go ahead.

_ ARLE jumps out of the Tetra. _

**RINGO** :  **_ARLE, NO!_ **

_ Arle hits solid ground. _

**ARLE** : Told you it’d be alright.

**RINGO** : You can’t just do that willy nilly! You just gave me a panic attack just then!

**ARLE** : Hey, look on the bright side: If there wasn’t anything there, you wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore!

**RINGO** : ( _ She sighs _ ) Okay, new rule: If you plan on doing anything, you have to explain it to me before you can even attempt to try it. Do we all agree?

**MAGURO** : Aw, where’s the fun in scaring you to death with terrible ideas?  **★**

**RINGO** : Now is not the time, Maguro.

**MAGURO** : Oh, is it going to your head now?  **★**

**RINGO** : Look, if you really want to, you can fight me for the captain. I never said I was keeping this role.

**MAGURO** : Well, if that’s the case, then why didn’t you say so? Let’s go for it.  **★**

**ESS** : Maguro, you dunce! We have  _ much _ bigger problems here than space politics! We need to focus!

**MAGURO** : Sounds like someone who wants the captain as well!  **★**

**ESS** : Where the hell did you get that from? I’m just trying to move things along here because I don’t want to die!

**MAGURO** : Say it to my Puyos, why don’t you!?  **★**

**ESS** : If that’s what it takes to get it through your skull, then so be it!

**_Ess and Maguro Fight. Maguro uses Puyo, Ess uses Tetris. Maguro wins._ **

**MAGURO** : Ha! In your face! I knew I was always better than you!

**RINGO** : … Are you two done yet?

**ESS** : If your foofy friend is done fighting, then yes, I would say so.

**RINGO** : What happened to the, “ We need to get a move on” you were talking about a minute ago?

**ESS** : … I’ll stop talking.

**6-2: How The Times Haven’t Changed**

**SCENE 1: ???**

_ The gang looks around in the nothingness. _

**ARLE** : So how are we gonna know if we get anywhere near Ex?... Or Tee?

**RINGO** : Good question. Nobody knows what’s outside the universe, or how long this void lasts, so theoretically, this expanse could just go on forever.

**MAGURO** : Is it even worth looking for, then?

**RINGO** : Well, we’re here to get a keeper to separate the universes… and Tee. So, is anyone else wanting to be the keeper?

_ Silence. _

**RINGO** : That’s what I thought. Like I said, if anyone else wants to take one for the team, then we can all go home, but for now, this is what we’re doing.

**AMITIE** : Wait, what? Are we gonna just leave the two to dry?

**RINGO** : How long did Ex go without food? Or water? They’ll be fine.

**AMITIE** : How would they feel if they found out that we just left them?

**???** : Yeah! How would they feel?

_ Somehow, TEE has sneaked up on them without anyone noticing. _

**ESS** : Oh…

**RINGO** : Tee…

**AMITIE** : Hello!

**TEE** : So, you think you guys can continue on without me?

**RINGO** : I  _ did _ become captain while you’re gone.

**ESS** : She’s actually pretty decent.

**TEE** : Forget about that? Whatever happened to tradition?

**ESS** : Tradition got you here! Why would you still want it?

**TEE** : That’s because I… I… I don’t know… 

**RINGO** : Look, if you want to get rid of tradition, I can just hand the role of captain to you, and it will all be back to the way it was.

**TEE** : How can we make sure you won’t just win again?

**RINGO** : Only one way to find out!

**_Ringo and Tee fight. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**RINGO** : See? Told you!

**TEE** : Wow… I didn’t think it would be that easy.

**ESS** : And it won’t be.

**TEE** : What?

**6-3: The Spot Marks The Ex**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**ESS** : Don’t you realize that nobody wants you to be captain? Haven’t you looked around? Nobody’s happy with this!

**TEE** : Then why’d Ringo let me fight her?

_ Ess glares at Ringo. _

**RINGO** : ( _ She sputters _ ) I don’t know! It just… seemed like the right idea at the time! You know I’m not good at being captain!

**ESS** : That’s it! You and me, Tee, right now!

**TEE** : Sure, but it’s not gonna do anything. I’m not offering it again. Especially not after what just happened.

_ Ess screams. _

**ESS** :  _ Why?! Why must my life be such agony?! Every single time I try to get things back on track, it always gets worse! What did I do to deserve this?! _ _   
_ **???** : Ess?

_ They all turn around. It’s EX. _

**ALL** :  **_EX?!_ **

**EX** : I’m just as surprised to see you guys! I thought I’d be stuck here forever!

**KYU** : ( _ He goes up to hug Ex _ ) Oh, thank goodness you’re safe! Who knows how long we would’ve been looking for you in this nothingness!

_ Ess looks absolutely furious. _

**EX** : What’s the matter, Ess? Don’t you miss me?

**ESS** : I used to…

**EX** : What do you mean?

**ESS** :  _ You’re responsible for all of this _ ! If you hadn’t given your job to some jackass on the street, you wouldn’t have been sent to the edge, the universes never would’ve merged at all, and this never would’ve happened! Think of all this madness you created!

**EX** : How would have I known all of this happened?

**ESS** : Maybe, but can’t you have some common sense to have a different hiring process? What were you thinking?!   
**EX** : Okay, maybe I wasn’t. We’re all okay, though, right? We can just go home now.

**ESS** : You’re dodging the question!

**_Ess and Ex fight. Both use Tetris. Ess wins._ **

**ESS** : Now man up to your mistakes! Why did you do this?

**EX** : I… erm… I guess I don’t know.

_ Ess sighs. _

**???** : But I know why.

**RINGO** : Wait a second, who is that now?

**EX** : Oh my God…  _ It’s him… _

_ They turn around. It’s WYE. _

**6-4: Let Me Explain**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**WYE** : That’s right! I’m the man you left out here because of your  _ stupid _ ideas!

**ESS** : See? He agrees with me!

**RINGO** : But, uh… who  _ is  _ he? Are we sure he isn’t some deranged lunatic floating around?

**WYE** : Trust me, lady, I’ve got quite a history with this old pal right here!

**EX** : History? We met each other once for a couple of minutes!

**WYE** : That doesn’t mean you haven’t changed my life for the worse. Think about it; after I disappeared, where did you think I went?

**EX** : Wha– I don’t know! Do you think I had time to think about that while I was guarding the universe? I didn’t even know this place existed until just now!

**WYE** : ( _ He sighs _ ) You’re more naive than I thought. I guess I’ll have to lay out everything that happened. Boys, girls, gather round; I’ve got a story to tell. Trust me, you’ll pass this tale down for generations to come.

_ Nobody moves. _

**WYE** : I don’t see any gathering here.

**ARLE** : I’m still not sure if I should trust you or not.

**WYE** : If you don’t, then I better get started on the story. Hi. My name’s Wye. Nice to meet you all. It all began when I made this sucker… ( _ He knocks on the Tetra _ ) glad you kept it in good shape.

**TEE** : No you didn’t! Those are manufactured!

**WYE** : All of the others are. This one, however, was made by the one and only, standing right here. The difference between the Tetra and all the others? It’s infused with pure, unfiltered Tetrium.

**AMITIE** : Isn’t that the fuel source?

**WYE** : Tetrium is a mineral of many strengths, dear. I would know; I was the one who invented it. 

( _ He chuckles _ ) Just imagine the universe without me for a moment. The cosmos wouldn’t be anywhere near as thriving. In a way, though, it was kind of a bad idea.

**ESS** : What do you mean?

**WYE** : Well, we all know that one saying: with great power comes great instability. It’s a dangerous substance, no doubt, and I think all you crew members know that. At least you had a warning sign to go with it. I had to learn this lesson the hard way…

**EFF** : Then why do we use it?

**WYE** : Because I’m an eggshell swept under the bed. You see, this ship was originally meant to explore the unknown depths of the universe, and since I made it, I was assigned the role of captain. It was exciting; I would be the one to tell the secrets of the unknown! But I was alone in my endeavors; no navigators, no communicators, none of that. I was sailing through the universe when I noticed reality warping around me. Now, as you guys know, this is normal when soaring so swiftly, but reality was a bit…  _ warpier _ than usual. Then I looked around and saw that the ship around me was disappearing, bit by bit. In its place I saw spots of purple, seemingly connecting together to create a coherent picture. Sure enough, it was a picture; not just any picture, but a completely different place. I was transported to the end of the universe.

**RINGO** : ...you expect me to believe that?

**EX** : Seriously! “Oh, reality was warping and I became keeper!” How does that even work?!

**WYE** : You don’t have to believe me.

**EX** : But you don’t have to lie, either! If you’re going to make a mockery out of all of this, then I’ll make a mockery out of you!

**_Ex and Wye fight. Both use Tetris. Ex wins._ **

**EX** : I know you’re hiding the truth from me! Now spill it!

**WYE** : I don’t have to do anything.

**EX** : What?!

**RINGO** : Don’t you know about the laws?

**WYE** : Don’t you know where we are? No laws apply here! The laws of physics are barely compliant beyond the universe!

_ Ringo raises her finger to say something, but can’t. _

**WYE** : Besides, I’m not lying at all. If you were to just let me finish the story, I was gonna have it all make sense.

**6-5: Let Me Explain, Part II**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**WYE** : Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the edge of the universe. Turns out, Tetrium is powerful. So powerful, in fact, that it can warp the universe around it. If you spend too much time around it, you’ll also have some of those side effects as well. Now, does anyone remember what the ship is not only made of but runs on as well?

**AMITIE** : Tetrium?

**WYE** : Correctamundo! So as you can guess, I was around it for too long. I would also assume that some of you have been around it for too long as well.

**AI** : How would we know?

**WYE** : You won’t find out until it’s too late. It happened to me, and as it would turn out, it would happen to my good friend right here ( _ He grabs Ex around the shoulder _ ).

**EX** : What are you getting at?

**WYE** : Honestly, I almost pity you. After I disappeared, some galactic federation found the ship lying around and decided to give the prestigious role to some poor schmuck. Anyone wanna guess? I’ll give you three hints.

**ESS** : Can you just get on with it?

**WYE** : Fine, fine, I’ll just quickly go through the rest of the story: Ex takes my spot, he gets warpy Tetrium effects, Tee fights him, you guys saved him, and now we’re here. Any questions?

**RINGO** : Yeah, how the  _ hell _ do you know all this?

**WYE** : Ah, excellent question! I’ve been hanging around this nothingness for the longest time; how  _ do  _ I know all this? Well, as it turns out, this nothingness… allowed me to do everything I needed. While I was here, I could see all and do nearly as much. My guess on why? The Tetrium. Seems like any reasonable way to explain any anomalies.

**JAY** : Ooooh! Can we do that?

**WYE** : Maybe. I think it depends on how long you’ve been around it. Anyway, with this power, I tried to get back into the universe I came from. I couldn’t directly teleport back in, which, yeah, that surprised me as well, but I found a way around that.

**MAGURO** : How? It seems hopeless.  **★**

**WYE** : That’s what I thought as well, but it turns out, my location was in the perfect spot to get back in. Look around yourselves; what do you see?

**ESS** : Nothing.

**WYE** : Look closer. You see those clear little spheres? Those are universes. And even though it seems cosmically impossible, they’re all connected in some way or another. Some are by a wormhole, others by a galactic highway and a select few…  _ by a door. _

**RINGO** : Wait… 

**WYE** : I think you know where this is going. Right now, we are in between the universe I came from, and the one with the blobs.

**ARLE** : It’s “Puyos!”

**WYE** : Whatever, it doesn’t impact the story. Now, right below us is the door that connects them. If the door were to be opened, the universes would cross over and, eventually, become one with another. If they merged in the middle, then we would all be put back in. And here’s where the plan comes into place.

**ESS** : Finally! Took you long enough!

**WYE** : Hey, the context is important! Be patient, woman!

_ Ess rolls up her sleeves, ready to fight, but Ringo grabs her and pulls her back. _

**WYE** : Now, let’s get back on track here; I can also control the tetrominoes from my universes.

**TEE** : Yeah… So can I.

**RINGO** : I’m not even from that universe and I can do that!

**WYE** : No, no, I’m not talking about that. Anyone can move those blocks around on a board, but it takes the strongest of strong to move them around in the real-time world. And not just one at a time; all of them at once! You can do a lot with that kind of power.

**EX** : Like what?

**WYE** : How about I give you an example: say there’s one of those universal doors at the edge. I think as we all know, those things are pretty strong. 20 bulls couldn’t even make it budge. Thousands of tetrominoes, however…  _ that _ could.

**KYU** : So let me get this straight… you caused countless chaos throughout multiple universes just so you could get back home?

**WYE** : Alright, fine. What would be your solution to this problem?

_ No response. _

**WYE** : Once again, you can’t answer. ( _ He sighs _ ) I thought that would have been the end of my troubles, but you solve a problem you didn’t even know the true cause of. Not even controlling people and having them preach about the universes got the point across.

**ARLE** : That was you as well?

**WYE** : Of course! What else would it be from?

**RINGO** : Okay, is there anything else you did? I feel like we should get all that out of the way.

**WYE** : ( _ He ponders _ ) Not off the top of my head, no… aside from teleporting Ex here. Other than that–

**ALL** :  **WHAT?!**

**WYE** : It’s simple problem-solving! Have a problem? Get rid of it!

**ESS** : Congratulations, jackass, you just made society worse! **Come here!**

**_Ess and Wye fight. Both use Tetris. Ess wins._ **

**RINGO** : Ess?! I thought you hated Ex! Why would you fight for him?

**ESS** : Sure, He may be incompetent, but none of us would be here if it wasn’t for  **him!**

**WYE** : Trust me, if you were in the situation I was in, you’d do the exact same thing!

**AMITIE** : Guys, guys! We’re not going to get anywhere by fighting. Now, let’s think about this: the only thing Wye wanted to do was get back into the universe. We have a ship that can escape the universe. All we have to do is send him back, and our problems will be solved!

**WYE** : Nice thinking, but I’m not going to take that route.

**ARLE** : Wait, what? You’re just going to stay here, then?

**WYE** : No no, I don’t mean that… 

**TEE** : Then what do you want?

**WYE** : I want your role.

_ Everyone gasps. _

**WYE** : Hand over that captain’s hat, will you?

**6-6: The Deal**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**TEE** : Now, hang on a moment! Wouldn’t you want to get as far away as possible from the Tetra? It ruined your life!

**WYE** : Oh, buddy, I want to get away. You’ll want to get away soon, as well. But there’s just one problem with that: The Tetrium. We’re bound to the cycle I went, and soon, you’ll be in the same spot as I am. Once you reach there, you’ll do what I do.

**TEE** : Alright, look, I’ll make a deal with you; you come back with us, and I will never give up my role as captain. I’ll drive the ship until I die, and you’ll never have to worry about the universe again. Do we have a deal?

**RINGO** : How do we know the Tetrium doesn’t make you immortal?

**TEE** :  _ Ringo! _

**WYE** : No, no, she’s got a point. There might be some effects that some of us may never know about. Are you sure you want to do this?

**TEE** : Well, as it stands, I’m not going to give it up. Not only are you an untrustworthy third-rate man with third-rate morals, but you probably wouldn’t want to be captain in its current state anyway.

**ESS** : What’s that supposed to mean?

**ZED** : I am curious as well.

**TEE** : As annoying as you guys can be, no, it’s not about you guys. The job is just boring! All you do is stare into space for hours on end! It numbs the mind like nothing else.

**WYE** : Then why won’t you give it to me?

**TEE** : Because quite frankly, I don’t trust you. Wouldn’t this mean I become the Keeper? And Ex gets stuck out here?

**WYE** : Look, We can just get Ex again! No harm, no foul! It’s as simple as that! Granted, you’ll be stuck at the edge of the universe with nobody to talk to, but those are the sacrifices we make in life.

_ Tee looks skeptical. _

**WYE** : Still don’t trust me?

**TEE** : No, it’s just… If you really were able to see everything, you’d know that there would be a portal that connects the Tetra and the edge.

**WYE** : ( _ He hesitates for a moment _ ) Right. You know, even though I can see everything, I can only focus on a few things at a time. Selective attention, you know.

**TEE** : Have you just been willfully ignorant of that? 

**WYE** : I… uh…

**TEE** : Were you  _ planning _ on stranding me after what happened?

_ Wye devolves into stuttering and sputtering before regaining his composure. _

**WYE** : How about you deal with  **this!**

_ A massive wall of Puyos and Tetriminos separates Wye and the gang. _

**ESS** : What a baby.

**TEE** : Well, if this is what he wants, then it’s what he’ll get.

**_Tee performs a Fusion trial._ **

_ The wall disappears. Wye is nowhere to be seen. _

**RINGO** : Did he really just run away from us?

**TEE** : If he doesn’t want to be saved, it’s his loss. Come on, everyone. We got what we came here for, so let’s leave.

**WYE** : Just a second…

_ Everyone turns around. Wye is standing behind all of them. _

**WYE** : I have a new idea.

**6-7: The Bet**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**TEE** : So what is it, then?

**WYE** : I’ve realized that my plans were a bit…  _ outdated _ , per se. In the time that you spent dissolving those blocks and blobs, I thought of something you might like. 

**TEE** : And?

**WYE** : I’m going to make a bet.

**TEE** : What’s on the line?

**WYE** : You have to accept first before I say any more.

**TEE** : Fine, then, I’ll pass.

**WYE** : Is that so?

_ Wye hovers a T-piece over Tee’s head. Tee moves out from under it, but the piece keeps moving above him. _

**TEE** : This is blackmail!

**WYE** : I’m just negotiating with you. Trust me, there will be no death involved in losing this bet… but there might be in denying it.

_ Tee looks back to his crew, who have mixed feelings on the matter. He sighs. _

**TEE** : Fine. I accept. What do you want?

**WYE** : You and I are going to have a Tetris battle. No gimmicks, no cheating, nothing. Just good ‘ol mano y mano.

**TEE** : What’s in it for me?

**WYE** : If you win, everything goes back to normal. Everyone can go back home, I’ll stay here, and I promise I’ll never try to interfere with the universe again. No out-of-place Tetriminos, no possession, nothing.

**TEE** : And if I lose…?

**WYE** : You and I switch spots. I become captain, and you stay out here. Either way, I won’t use my weird powers anymore, so it’s safer for everyone if you accept.

**TEE** : Seriously, why are you doing this?

**WYE** : Don’t we all want at least  _ some  _ honor?

**TEE** : You know what? I’ll stop arguing. If this is the hill you want to die on, so be it. I’ll give in.

**WYE** : Excellent. Shall we begin this? Or, should I say, end this?

**TEE** : Bring it on!

**_Tee and Wye fight. Both use Tetris. Tee wins._ **

**TEE** : There. I won. Fair and square. Come on, guys, no more wasting time. Let’s get out of here.

**WYE** : Ha… haha… 

**RINGO** : Is he okay?

**EX** : Well, he just bet his life and lost it all. Don’t feel bad for him, though, he did this entirely for himself.

**WYE** : Hahahaha… 

**RINGO** : Not  _ entirely _ . Remember, he didn’t know about the Tetrium or what it would do. He’s just a product of unfortunate circumstances.

**MAGURO** : Would you say he’s a victim of science?

**RINGO** : Maybe. Though, that puts science in a negative light… 

**WYE** : Ahahahahaha!

**AMITIE** : Guys…?

**ARLE** : Science can’t  _ all  _ be positive! Think about the poor rats they use for experiments!

**ESS** : It’s a small sacrifice for progress; so what?

**ARLE** : So living beings are expendable for the pursuit of a brighter future?

**RINGO** : I never said _ that _ !

**WYE** : AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AMITIE** : Guys, I don’t think he’s done quite yet.

**RINGO** : Don’t mind him, he’s just losing his mind. Anyway, we’re the top of the food chain! Don’t we have the right to manipulate them? Who knows, it might even help those little rats in the long run!

**ARLE** : And how would we know that? Can we communicate that to them?   
**RINGO** : Not yet, but with enough experimentation, we  _ might! _

**ARLE** : So we just keep playing God with them until we can?

**RINGO** : I don’t see a reason not to.

**TEE** : Can we move on? I’m getting cold.

**WYE** :  **_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

_ A swarm of Tetriminos fall around the crew. _

**EX** : Hey! You said you wouldn’t use Tetriminos anymore!

**WYE** : Why should I care? I’ve lost everything! Nothing matters!

**EFF** : We won’t let you get away with this!

**WYE** : Then try to come after me!

**TEE** : Alright, everyone! I want you all to clear as many blocks as you can as quickly as possible!

**WYE** : You guys better be quick, then.

**KYU** : Huh?

_ Tee looks up. Dozens of more tetrominoes are falling on top of them. _

**ARLE** : You soulless bastard! Why can’t you have an ounce of compassion? Of care?

**WYE** : Wasn’t my backstory enough to explain why?

_ All of them try to clear the Tetriminoes but to no avail. Tetriminos start to hit the floor. The space to move becomes smaller and smaller. _

**AMITIE** : I’m not so sure about this, guys… 

**RINGO** : Just keep clearing! He can’t keep creating these forever! 

_ They have all been separated by the Tetriminos. _

**TEE** : You know what? Change of plans: just clear the Tetriminos surrounding us and run to the ship! 

**ESS** : ( _ Panicked _ ) But I’m stuck in the middle! What do I do?

**MAGURO** : Don’t worry, I’ll save you!

_ A Tetriminoe falls onto Maguro. _

**ALL** :  **MAGURO!** **  
** **ESS** : ( _ About to cry _ ) Why did he have to go? He was one of the few I loved!

_ More tetrominoes start to fall onto the gang. _

**EX** : Guys, if this is the last time we can see each other… I just want to say that I love you all. We may not get along, but dammit, we were a good team!

_ The last tetrimino falls onto Ex. It appears that everyone has been taken care of. _

**WYE** : Now, for the ship… 

_ Ringo, out of desperation and rage, pushes the Tetrimino off of her. _

**RINGO** :  _ That does it. _

**6-8: The Last Stand**

**SCENE 1: ???**

**WYE:** Oh, you’re still standing? No matter; I have more than enough Tetriminos for you.

_ Several more Tetriminos fall down on Ringo, but she runs to the ship fast enough to dodge all of them. _

**WYE:** Run as you like, but you can’t keep it up forever!

**RINGO:** Oh,  _ can’t I? _

_ She opens the trunk, where the Tetrium still resides. _

**RINGO:** I know you know about the power of Tetrium… but do you know about  _ this? _

_ She grabs one of the Tetriminoes and smashes it onto one of the solid rocks of Tetrium, shattering it into pieces. A flash of light engulfs the surrounding area, and when it clears, Ringo is floating high into the air. Her hair is white, her curls are pointed upwards, and the Puyo ring in her hair has tripled in size. She opens her eyes, which are now a solid white. _

**WYE:** You’re mad! Nobody who values their sanity would mess with that stuff!

**RINGO:** Who cares? The people around me are **dying** as we speak! I have nothing to lose anymore! And even if I die… 

_ She soars towards Wye. _

**RINGO:** **You’re going down with me!**

**_Ringo and Wye fight. Both use Fusion. Ringo wins._ **

_ Wye collapses to the ground. _

**WYE:** It didn’t have to be this way… 

**RINGO:** Yeah,  _ you  _ didn’t have to do any of this! Now, let me just make this clear… 

_ She punches the ground, sending Wye into the air. _

**RINGO: Nobody…**

_ She flies up to Wye and smacks him into the ground. _

**RINGO:** **Hurts…**

_ She flies over to Wye, back on the ground. She picks him up and punches him. _

**RINGO:** **Amitie!**

_ She punches him again. _

**RINGO:** **Arle!**

_ And again. _

**RINGO:** **Tee!**

_ And again. _

**RINGO:** **ANY OF THEM!**

**TEE: Ringo!**

_ She prepares for another punch and then stops. She looks over to Tee, who is still pinned to the ground. _

**RINGO:** You’re… you’re still alive?

**TEE:** We all are! We tried to yell out to you while you were fighting Wye, but you didn’t hear us!

**RINGO:** Hold on, I’ll save all of you!

_ She runs over to the pile of Tetriminos and pushes them away from the crew, allowing them to get up.  _

**TEE:** Erm… thanks, Ringo. You really stood up for all of us.

**AMITIE:** Did you have to be so mean to him, though?

**RINGO:** What do you mean?

**AMITIE:** Just look at him!

_ Ringo looks back to Wye, who is battered and unable to get up. _

**RINGO:** Sure, he might be injured now, but… he  _ did _ try to kill all of you, did he not?

**AMITIE:** Yeah… 

**ESS:** He got what he deserved. He talked up just how powerful he was, so I say let him be.

_ Silence. _

**KYU:** So… now what?

**MAGURO:** That’s a good question. I forgot what we were here for in the first place.

**RINGO:** Well, our original goal was to bring back Ex so he could split the universes… 

**EX:** Right. Now, let’s head back to the Tetra, and I can fix all of this.

**RINGO:** Hold on! I wasn’t finished yet!

**EX:** What are you going on about, then?

**RINGO:** The reason we wanted Ex to split the universes was because of the Tetriminos and Puyos flying all over the place, right?

_ Everyone nods. _

**RINGO:** And Wye was the one doing all of that, right? And I don’t think he’s getting up anytime soon. So, if the original reason to split the universes is gone… why split them?

_ There’s a slight hubbub amongst the crew, discussing her idea. _

**ESS:** Hold on… what are you gaining out of this?

**RINGO:** A whole lot! Us Puyo folk could study these Tetris-based societies and gain so much knowledge! The same goes the other way as well; imagine all you guys could do after learning some magic at Primp!

**AI:** I see no flaws in her argument whatsoever.

**EX:** If Ai sees no problem with it, then I guess it’s fine. The universes will stay merged!

**RINGO:** Yes! Now the adventures we have could go on forever!

**ARLE:** Is  _ that _ why you want to keep the universes the way they are?

**RINGO:** Again, that’s a part of it. There are some other reasons why, but I won’t bother you on those.

**TEE:** Well, if everything we wanted to do here is done… why are we just hanging around here? There’s a whole new universe for us to explore!

_ The crew starts to head back to the Tetra. As Tee walks over, however, Ringo grabs him by the shoulder. Tee turns his head and sees Ringo from the corner of his eye. _

**TEE:** Oh! Hey… Ringo… 

**RINGO:** Cut the nervousness, Tee. You know exactly why I want to talk to you.

**TEE:** Look, I’m sorry about sending you to Tetrania, okay? I thought we’d end up in a better place than that, and we didn’t. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand.

**RINGO:** No, that’s not why. I came here to apologize to  _ you _ .

**TEE:** …Really?

**RINGO:** Yeah! I mean, what you did was crazy, incompetent, and not very captain-like at all, but… I’ll admit, the whole endeavor was kind of fun. I’ve never had such a thrill in my life. Not even Puyo battles could do that. And I guess you did keep me safe throughout, so… it was a pretty good date. ( _ She chuckles _ ) 

**TEE:** I… I abandoned the thought of dating you after you went off on me. Now I don’t know what to do.

**RINGO:** Do nothing, then. But who knows? You might be whittling your dreams away. Let’s face it, there’s so much more universe for you to explore, and less time for you to have on your own. Why not enjoy it? Before, you know, you go off to God knows where again.

**TEE:** Okay, you convinced me! Wanna do something next Tetsday?

**RINGO:** …When is that?

**TEE:** Third day of the month? 

**RINGO:** Uh, I think that’s a school day, but I can probably fit it in somewhere!

**TEE:** Great!

**EFF:** Hey! You gonna join us, or just stay here till the end of time?

_ Ringo and Tee look at each other before running to the Tetra. _

**6-?: Epilogue**

**SCENE 1: SUZURAN HIGH**

_ Arle, Amitie, and Carbuncle wait outside Suzuran High. _

**ARLE:** So… today’s the day, isn’t it?

**AMITIE:** Yup! Ringo and Tee are finally gonna go on that date! How could you forget about it?

**ARLE:** Oh, I didn’t forget about it. I  _ couldn’t  _ forget about it. Ringo’s been talking about it all week. I was just trying to get a conversation started.

**AMITIE:** I see, I see. Honestly, I’m surprised it took this long for this to finally happen.

**ARLE:** Same here. When Ringo and Tee were saying their goodbyes last time around, I could see the sparks fly. They thought they were slick in trying to hide it from us, but let’s be honest, we all knew where it was going.

**AMITIE:** I’m just glad we’ve reached this point.

_ The bell rings. After the outpouring of students from the doors, Ringo and Maguro pitter out. _

**AMITIE:** There you are! You ready for tonight, Ringo?

**RINGO:** ( _ She takes off her school sweater, unveiling a fancy dress underneath _ ) What do you think? I’ve been sweating all day, just for this evening!

**ARLE:** Then go get ‘em, tiger!

**MAGURO:** Hey, what about  _ my  _ date? You’re not gonna ask about that?

**AMITIE:** Oh, right! Your date with Ess! How’d that go?

**MAGURO:** Well… 

**SCENE 2: ROSINA’S ICE CREAM**

_ Maguro and Ess sit at a booth seat with a cone of ice cream in hand. Maguro happily slurps up his mint-flavored ice cream, but Ess hasn’t taken a lick of hers. _

**MAGURO:** What’s the matter? Aren’t you gonna eat yours?

**ESS:** I’m lactose intolerant.

**MAGURO:** Oh… why didn’t you say anything, then?

**ESS:** I shouldn’t have to! That’s something you already need to know to date me!

**MAGURO:** Well, uh… I’m sorry.

**ESS:** Don’t apologize! That just shows how pathetic you are!

**MAGURO:** I–

**ESS:** What a terrible date. You didn’t get me flowers, you didn’t ask me about my previous love life, and you didn’t even ask me what I like.

**MAGURO:** How is your love life, then?

**ESS:** It used to be nothing… and now it’s terrible. You’re the worst!

_ Silence. Maguro glumly looks down. _

**ESS:** ( _ She sighs _ ) Come here, you.

_ She grabs Maguro and kisses him on the lips. _

**ESS:** See you around for the next date!

_ She hands him money for the bill and leaves. _

**SCENE 3: SUZURAN HIGH**

**MAGURO:** We have some kinks to work out.

**ARLE:** Wow, you’re already that far in your relationship?

**MAGURO:** The other kind of kink!

**ARLE:** Oh. 

**RINGO:** I’m glad you’re managing to look forward to your love life. Hopefully, I can as well… 

**MAGURO:** Hey, if I someone as socially awkward as me can do it, you can too!

**RINGO:** Thanks, Maguro. ( _ Ringo looks at her watch _ ) Oh! It’s almost time! Gotta go!

_ She runs off. _

**ARLE:** Godspeed, Ringo!

**SCENE 4: NAHE WOODS - EVENING**

_ Ringo and Tee walk through the forest. _

**TEE:** …And then I said to the gas station attendant, “Yeah, sure, just stick it right in there!”

_ Ringo laughs and notices the sun lowering down on the horizon. _

**RINGO:** Wow, we’ve been going at it for a while! I haven’t even noticed it!

**TEE:** You got somewhere to be?

**RINGO:** No, it’s just… an observation. We should try to end this sometime soon, but… how would we do that?

_ Tee notices the beach. _

**TEE:** What’s with that yellow stuff over there?

**RINGO:** You’ve never heard of sand before? All those planets you’ve seen, and you’ve never seen it?

**TEE:** No… 

**RINGO:** Then let me show you!

_ She grabs Tee by the hand and runs over to the beach. _

**SCENE 5: PRIMP BEACH**

**RINGO:** ( _ She picks up some sand and lets it flow through her fingers _ ) Have you ever seen anything like this?

**TEE:** No, actually… it’s so bizarre.

**RINGO:** ( _ She chuckles _ ) Nice to see that this mundane little planet can show you something new.

**TEE:** Hey, it’s already shown me plenty of new things!

**RINGO:** What do you mean?

_ Tee blushes. _

**RINGO:** You were gonna say me, aren’t you?

**TEE:** Maybe… 

**RINGO:** Hey, show your inner romantic for once! Get all lovey-dovey on me!

**TEE:** You know that’s not how I work!

**RINGO:** Whatever you say.

_ They pause for a moment. _

**RINGO:** This… really has been an adventure, huh? All the ups and downs, and somehow, we end up here. And you know what’s the worst part of all of this?

**TEE:** What?

**RINGO:** If things went the way they should’ve went, we never would have met. Think about it. If Ex didn’t make that bone-headed decision over a year ago, you would have never become captain, the universes would have never merged, and we wouldn’t have two grand experiences under our belt.

**TEE:** You know what? That’s a part of the past now. Right now, it’s time to think about now. You only have so much time with me, you know.

**RINGO:** Right! You’re gonna go off exploring soon!... ( _ Her grin fades _ ) So what’s the point of all of this, then? You’ll just leave me again.

**TEE:** I… 

_ Neither of them can think of anything. Then, from behind them…  _

**O:** Pi!

**RINGO AND TEE:** O!

_ A realization hits Tee. _

**TEE:** Ringo! You can talk to me through O! You still know how to understand him, right?

**RINGO:** You betcha! But don’t you need him for the Tetra?

**EX:** He won’t be necessary.

_ The two look up. Ex stands right behind O. _

**EX:** The purpose was to communicate to me from the end of the universe. Now that nobody has to be the keeper, he can be wherever he wants to, and he’s glad to help out friends of the crew!

**RINGO:** Erm, thanks, but… what are you doing here?

**EX:** I’m just here to support my friends.

_ They awkwardly look at each other. _

**EX:** No need to say anything. I understand the situation here.

_ Ex walks off. Ringo and Tee look back to the sunset, almost completely below the horizon, creating beautiful reds and purples. _

**RINGO:** What a gorgeous view. A nice 7:00 sunset.

**TEE:** 7:00?

**RINGO:** Yeah!... Oh, right, you guys don’t use that type of time, do you?

**TEE:** We don’t even use numbers for time.

**RINGO:** ( _ She chuckles _ ) Oh, I have so much to tell you about this world.

_ The two gaze at the sun as it finally goes below the horizon. Ringo puts her head on Tee’s shoulder. _

**THE END**


End file.
